Second Chance
by Flowerlady
Summary: One year after Jaina Solo returns from the unknown regions, she desperately tries to find love. Jaina, Kyp, Jag, Zekk...AU PostDark Nest.
1. Part One

**Title:** Second Chance  
**Author:** Flowerlady  
**Timeframe:** post-DN  
**Characters:** Jaina, Kyp, Jag, Zekk  
**Genre:** Romance, Angst

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.  
**Summary: **One year after Jaina returns from the unknown regions, she desperately tries to find love. She turns to her best friend, Kyp Durron hoping to find love in his arms. However, a specter from the past looms in to declare his love for her. Which leads to Jaina making more of a mess of her life and the lives of the three very different men who love her..

**Author's Notes:** I will warn you now that this is not purely K/J, J/J or a J/Z fic. It is all three. It will end with Kyp and Jaina having a second chance (ah—the reason for the title) at love but Jaina needs to deal with her love for Jag first and her relationship with Zekk.

**_Second Chance _**

1 year after the Chiss/Killik Conflict

Prologue—Jaina

Jaina Solo walked through the darkened Jedi Temple as she headed back to her small apartment quarters within the Temple. It was late and she was tired but it really had little to do with the lateness of the hour. She was returning from yet another disappointing and frustrating date with yet another complete jerk.

She entered the code for her apartment and entered without ordering up the lights. Enough light was coming through the window of her living area to let her see her way to the small bedroom. She entered the plainly decorated room and turned the lights on low. She pulled off the blouse and threw it over the foot locker that sat at the end of the bed. And sighed,_ What's wrong with me? Why do I always attract such losers? _The thought was bitter as she thought about the latest Mister Wrong, the third one this month.

After the effects of being a Killik Joiner ended about nine months ago she decided to begin dating again. _Well,_ she admitted to herself, _when did I ever truly date? _As a kid she was head-over-heels for Zekk. Then Jag Fel captured her heart during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Of course, despite the mind meld she and Zekk shared for nearly two years, and despite the fact she tried to kill Jag and he would have killed her, she was still deeply in love with him. There was only one profound problem besides the fact he was her enemy—he was presumed dead.

As she finished undressing and went into the 'fresher to wash her face and take down the twist she had her long brown hair done up in, she thought of the other man in her life—Kyp Durron. He was her best friend and mentor. He had been her guiding light for many, many years. She loved him, if she was completely honest with herself, but she wasn't _in love _with him. She knew that he had harbored feelings for her since the Vong War even if he never really came right out and admitted them.

She began to brush out her long hair, hair that she often discovered Kyp playing with when he would put his arm around her shoulders while they watched their favorite Holodrama, and she wondered if he still felt anything for her.

Then suddenly she wondered if she could fall in love with Kyp. Could her friendship love become romantic love? Sure, she was attracted to him and she had considered a relationship with him before, but should she actually give their love a chance…

>X

Part One—Kyp

Chapter 1

"Come in," came the reply to the door bell.

Jaina entered the apartment that was only a few doors down from hers. She had been here countless times, in fact, she and Jedi Master Kyp Durron spent a lot of time together in this apartment. But there wasn't anything romantic between them, even if occasionally the Temple rumor mill suggested that there was. Kyp and Jaina were just best friends, plain and simple—however; Jaina was hoping to change that.

She and Kyp got together on the same night every week to watch their favorite Holodrama on the HoloNet. They would sit side by side, often with Kyp's arm draped around her shoulders playing with her hair, eat popped kernel grains and drink Lom Ale and laugh at the characters' stupid romantic entanglements. They began doing this along with their every other morning sparring matches not long after she came back from the unknown regions, and they missed their time together when either one of them would be on a mission away from the Temple.

She stepped over to the couch and Kyp looked up from the food prep area where he was finishing up with the popped grains which she was sure he had smothered with blue butter, just the way she liked them. "So, how was the date?" he asked as he came towards her with the large bowl brimming with blue tinged, yellow-white popped kernels.

She took a handful before he sat it down on the low caf table and plopped herself on the couch, then proceeded to roll her eyes. "Why did I think he was so great?" she responded to his question as she filled her mouth with the grains.

Kyp laughed and turned to go back to the refrigeration unit and get their ale bottles. "I don't know, but I distinctly remember you saying something about him being—" Kyp stopped and handed Jaina her bottle and pretended to be in deep thought, his eyes tinkling with mischief, "Ah! Yes, I remember now—you called him 'dreamy'."

"Ugh!" She threw the throw pillow beside her at him; he laughed as he easily caught it and put it beside him as he sat beside her on the couch. "I would never say that about a man. Sure, he was cute, but that was about all he had going for him."

Kyp recovering from his bout of laughter put his arm around her shoulders and asked gently, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She looked at the Jedi Master and shook her head, "No, he's not worth the breath." Their eyes met and not for the first time Jaina found herself getting lost in the stormy depths of Kyp's dark moss green and gold flecked eyes. That was when she made her decision. She took a deep breath and quietly said, "Kyp, can I ask you a question?"

He looked away from her deep brandy eyes and took a sip of the ale before answering, "Of course, you can. Ask away." He turned again to peer at her and grinned, "But, I'll decide if I'll answer or not."

"Fair enough." She swallowed and then plunged, "Why haven't you ever pursued me?" Kyp quickly looked away and Jaina continued, "I know that you had feelings for me more than just friendship, but yet you watch me make a fool out of myself with these losers who want nothing more than a very famous notch on their bedposts." Kyp gave her a sharp look and she added, "Not that any of them ever would get that far." She looked away as she asked very quietly, "Have you ever wondered if we could be more than friends?"

Kyp moved his arm from around Jaina and bent forward to sit his ale bottle down as he considered his answer. After swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, he looked at her and solemnly said, "I have never pursued you because I know you don't feel the same way for me and because I finally put any notion of an 'us' behind me." He leaned back and after a moment he continued. He wondered why she was asking him this and for a moment he thought maybe she finally felt something for him. He decided he couldn't afford less that candidness with her. "I loved you, Jaina, I guess I still do but I've come to terms that we were just never meant to be. Maybe if I was younger or you older, maybe then I'd felt more inclined to fight for you. But I know I'm too old for you, that your parents think me too old for you. And there is the fact that many still see me as nothing more than a mass-murder." He shook his head and put his arm around her shoulders again before adding, "I'm not right for you, Jaina, you deserve so much better. I want you to have better."

Jaina stared at him. She never thought he'd be this honest with her. "Kyp, you're not that old. And I should be the one deciding who I deserve. Do you think I deserve one of these cocky fighter pilots or senator's sons I've been going out with? Not a single one of them care about me. They only see me as an oddity, as something to brag about with their friends. Kyp, I want to give 'us' a try. "

"Jaina, I know you are still in love with Jag," Kyp's voice took on a husky quality as they found themselves gazing into each others eyes.

"No, I don't. How can I love him? He tried to kill me and my family and friends, remember? Not to mention that he is probably dead shot down by my own mother," she said more determined than she should have, as if she was trying to convince herself as much as Kyp.

They were quiet for a few moments, neither one quite knowing what to say next. Finally, Jaina smiled and broke the unusually awkward silence, "Let's give us a chance, Kyp, and see where it goes. Let's go out on a real date and do all of the crazy things people do on first dates."

Kyp studied her, there would have been a time those words from Jaina Solo would have had him jumping for joy, but he had spent too many years trying to get her out of his soul. He had finally become content with only having friendship with her and never expecting more. However, he knew that the deep love he had felt for her was there just under the surface, and if he did what she was suggesting and things didn't work out it would break his heart. Besides, he needed Jaina's friendship as much as she needed his.

"You do realize that if things don't work out our friendship may not survive," he said very softly.

She slowly nodded and whispered, "I know."

After spending several more moments lost in each others eyes, Kyp broke the magic by asking instead of kissing her, "Okay, where do you want to go?"

She swallowed, they were suddenly very close. And although, his scent was not a new thing for her, she found herself drowning in its spiciness. "I know this great Corelian place that also has a live band every night. The food is good and the music is awesome."

"Okay, how about tomorrow night?"

"Pick me up around 1800?" She smiled as she said it and finally Kyp's constraint fled him. He pulled her into his arms kissed her gently, when she retuned the kiss his passion took over. The need for air pulled them apart and Kyp suddenly felt as if he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life.

>X

Chapter 2

Kyp was nervous and no amount of Jedi tricks seemed quail the feeling. It had been a long time since he had been on a date. He really didn't socialize much outside the Order and his small group of friends. But that wasn't what was making him feel like he just swallowed a swarm of flutterwings. What was scaring him was that this date was the date he had spent years dreaming about and yet something profoundly worried him about it.

He hadn't lied to Jaina when he said he had put his romantic ideas about her behind him. At nearly forty-three years old he was quite willing to spend his life alone. But he also knew how thinly veiled that notion was. He still would wake at night after dreaming of the Goddess that held his heart and never really knew it. As he finished lacing up the dark green shirt he finally decided upon wearing, he had to push back the vivid memory of the dream he had the night before, spurred by his reawakened desire.

Finally, satisfied with himself he glanced at the chrono on the wall beside the 'fresher mirror and sighed. He really hoped he and Jaina knew what they were doing, because he knew for him there would be no turning back.

X

He rang her bell at exactly 1800 and impatiently waited to be left in. Several moments later she appeared at the door and all of his impatience was suddenly replaced. He allowed his eyes to drift from hers of deep brown to take in the rest of her. She was wearing a shear red blouse that was low cut to reveal the lace top of the black corset she wore under it. The long sleeves belled out at the elbows and the bodice was fitted over her breasts to fall loosely from there. The fitted long black skirt and heeled boots completed the outfit. He brought his eyes back up to her face and noticed her slight blush as she nervously pushed her long hair back behind her ear. He realized she had left it loose, not done up as she usually did when she went out. She knew he liked it when she left long and flowing.

"Goddess," he smiled as he handed her a bouquet of red Hapen roses and white Corellian lilies, "you look fetching tonight."

She smiled as she took the flowers and smelled them. "They're beautiful, Kyp," she quietly said as she moved to let him in. She seemed to glide to the food prep area where she found a vase in a cupboard and put the bouquet in after filing it with water. She threw over her shoulder, "But I told you many times before, I fetch nothing."

He chuckled, over the years the complement he had given her way back before the attack on the Sernpidal worldship had become a joke with them—well, only slightly, he meant every word and from her blush every time, she believed that he did.

She turned with the vase of flowers and placed them in the center of the small dinning table. She idly arranged them thinking that Kyp had been one of the few who actually ever gave her flowers—especially such expensive ones which happened to be her favorites. It totally thrilled her that he'd even think to do that.

She smiled at him and finally looked him over. He was wearing a dark green laced up shirt which he hadn't laced the whole way and tight fitting black pants. His silver streaked black curly hair was pulled back and tailed at the nape of his neck which only highlighted his sharp chiseled features. She had to admit he was rather dashing in a roughish sort of way. "Well, Master Durron, you are looking rather dashing tonight," she blushed again as she said very formally, realizing she had never really complemented her former Master in such a way.

He laughed nervously and turned away slightly with his head down; she smiled to herself when she saw his high cheeks pink up. But he recovered quickly and looked back at her saying, "And I still say you are fetching, Miss Solo."

She mockingly glared at him but couldn't hold it for very long, a smile fell over her expression. In that moment Kyp knew his heart was gone. After years of trying to salvage it and take it back, with that one breathtaking smile she had stolen it again.

Suddenly, she asked, "You ready?"

"Yeah," he quietly replied his voice shaky.

X

The service droid showed them to their table and took their drink order of a bottle of Corellian red wine. After a few moments it was delivered and served, the droid took their food order. They found themselves suddenly caught in an awkward silence where neither of them quite knew what to say.

It was Kyp who finally broke it after he looked around the restaurant, "This is a nice place—romantic even." The dining room was darkened with the only light being small glow lamps on the individual small tables. The band was coming on the stage that was in a corner to one side with a wood dance floor before it to begin their first set.

"Yeah, one of the losers brought me here. It was the best thing about the entire evening." Then Jaina chuckled, "I guess that's not very appropriate to say while on a first date with someone, is it?"

"No, probably not," Kyp agreed, smiling, "but then, I've already heard all the details."

Her eyes twinkled in the light from the lamp on their table as she looked at her best friend, "True."

Their food was served and they eat and chatted about the latest events and other small talk, but even though at times they would be at a loss for words, they enjoyed themselves immensely. Finally, after their dishes were cleared, Kyp asked, "Would you like to dance? I'll admit I'm not that good but I think I can manage without breaking your toes."

She smiled and nodded, "I'd love to."

Kyp led her out onto the dance floor and they easily fell into the soft romantic rhythm and music of the ballad the human female lead was singing. They danced for what seemed like forever both the slow and the fast pieces until the band stopped to take a break.

They made it back to their table and sat down, breathing hard from the last fast dance. Their eyes locked and Jaina huskily asked, "Do you want to get out of here?"

Kyp could feel her desire for him and it suddenly unnerved him a little but it excited him more. "Yeah," was his quiet response.

>X

Chapter 3

Jaina punched the door code, the door slid open and Jaina stepped in. She turned to Kyp, her hand in his, smiled and asked, "Would you like to come in?"

It was late, very late, after leaving the restaurant they spent two hours walking Green Park. Kyp had suggested the walk hoping to calm them both down. The last thing he wanted was to do something they would only regret later. But from the sound of Jaina's voice and the seductive tilt of her head, the walk did little to calm her down. If anything it only added to her desire.

Kyp knew he should just peck her cheek with a little friendly kiss and leave, but her eyes kept him glued to where he was. He said, his voice soft with his own want, "Jaina, you do know if I go in there with you tonight, everything will change forever?"

Her brandy brown eyes burned into his as she said, "I know. I want that change."

Kyp wanted her, there was no doubting that; so, he swallowed his misgivings and nodded and stepped over the threshold.

As the door slid shut behind him, he pulled her to him. Their eyes locked for span of a few heartbeats. Then he began to slide his eyes over her face, her head was tilted back, extending her neck, he could see her pulse quicken. Her hands were fisted into the fabric of his shirt, kneading the hard chest muscle beneath. When his hand moved around her to the small of her back pulling her even closer and his other hand began to stroke the side of her face; her lips parted and she licked them. He instantly crushed them, pushing his tongue between them, tasting her, ravaging her mouth. Jaina's sigh and moan of surrender as she tried to keep up with him only made him deepen the kiss further.

The need for air broke the kiss that punished her lips as much as kissed them. Jaina's head swam. She had never been kissed like that by anyone. Kyp's dark green eyes seemed darker with the passion that she could feel radiate off him. She swallowed and suddenly wondered what being with him would be like if his kiss could elicit such a feeling of pleasure. She suddenly wanted him more than she ever thought possible. Her voice was pitched low with desire as she said, "Stay with me tonight, Kyp. Make love with me."

Kyp's heart thundered in his chest, his body responding to her closeness and their kiss. He knew he couldn't turn now and walk away, especially knowing she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He couldn't say no to her even if he wanted to, but then when could he ever say no to his Goddess. His response to her request was to pick her up and carry her into her room.

X

The passion they shared was nearly blinding in its intensity. As Kyp held himself above her trying to catch his breath, his head swam and his ears buzzed as he gazed deeply into her eyes and whispered, his voice husky, "I love you, Goddess."

Jaina lay beneath him, her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers tangled into his black and silver long curls as she tried to regain her breath and her sanity. He had taken her to a height she had never been before. She met his passion clouded green eyes and responded, her voice raspy, "I know." Although, he had awakened feelings in her she never known were there; she couldn't say the words she knew he wanted her to say because she didn't love him the way he loved her.

Kyp moved to lie beside her and pulled her into his arms, he felt her hesitation and her lack of reciprocating his declaration of love disappointed him. However, he decided not to let it ruin the most blissful event of his life. She had awakened a passion he didn't even know he had. So, he took a different tack as his breathing and heart rate slowed, "That was wonderful, Jaina."

She looked up at him from where she laid her head on his shoulder but did not look into his eyes, "Yes, it was. I never felt like that before, Kyp," she said quietly, almost shyly.

Kyp looked down at her and he couldn't help the lopsided grin that crept into his features, "Good, glad the old man still has it in him." Jaina snickered and rolled her eyes. Kyp suddenly couldn't help himself; he flipped her onto her back and kissed her, feeling his passion smolder again .

X

Jaina awoke early and found her back snuggled against Kyp's chest and his hand was resting on her bare hip. She laid there for a long moment glorying in the feel of his deep rhythmic breathing. She hadn't felt so protected, so content in a long time, but she wondered what consequences would be brought by what they did last night. She wondered what Kyp would expect of her and what exactly did she expect of him.

Suddenly, they weren't just best friend any longer, they had become lovers.

She rolled over onto her belly and turned her head to watch him. He looked younger as he slept; the tiny lines around his eyes and mouth evened out, making him almost look like the boy she remembered from her early childhood. She wondered wryly how many of those lines and silver hairs that gave him such a roguish air had been caused by her.

She remembered their passion as she slid her eyes down his lean muscular chest and abdomen. Her view of him stopped by the coverlet that draped over his hips. She shuddered as she thought about what he made her feel and she was glad he was sleeping because she knew she was blushing. _How pathetic_, she thought, _I'm almost twenty-nine and I've only ever been with one other—_

_Jag—_

The memory of him still hurt. She had loved him for so many years and she still did. She wondered how long it would be before she got over the man who would have killed her if she and her mother hadn't shot him out of the sky first. The memory still haunted her sleep at night. She hoped that he had survived; that he had went EV when she warned him but she wasn't sure if he did. Maybe he didn't think she'd actually try to kill him. She hoped he could forgive her wherever he was.

Realizing that thinking about another while waking up beside some else was probably not the ideal situation, especially when it was a Jedi Master who always seemed to know her thoughts, she got up being careful not to awaken Kyp. She really didn't want to have to fend him off, especially if he was anything like Jag. It wasn't because she didn't enjoy being with Kyp, it was that she knew it wouldn't be fair to him if she thought of Jag while Kyp made love to her. After the night they had one thing was true, Kyp Durron was an ardent lover—fiery passion that demanded fiery passion in return and made sure he got it. She smiled as she stood and looked down at him, not so unlike the man himself.

She went into the 'fresher and grabbed her robe on the way out. Kyp was still sound asleep and she smiled as she wondered about how many years he had waited for last night to happen. She hoped he wasn't disappointed because she sure wasn't.

>X

Chapter 4

She went to the food prep area and proceeded to make some caf. She yawned and knew they both would want some. She was headed to the couch when the comm unit began beeping. She sent it an evil glare wondering who would be calling this early. Then she caught sight of the chrono above the unit—it wasn't all that early. She smiled, they had slept in. In fact, Kyp would soon need to be getting ready for his Council meeting. So much for their usual lightsaber sparring match that had been postponed from yesterday, she thought as a mischievous grin spread over her face. _Then again we probably did enough saber sparring last night_, she thought as she winced from the aches she felt as she moved.

She stepped over to the unit and looked down at her robe as the comm beeped again. She keyed the voice only receiver and rubbing a hand over her slightly swollen lips. "Solo, here," she said impassively.

"Jaina?"

She froze and starred at the comm holoplate. Hope, fear, joy and a thousand other emotions suddenly caused her head to swim and her vision to blur. She immediately slammed down her shields.

"Jaina? Are you there?" The clipped, precise, slightly accented voice of her dreams spoke again.

"Jag?" she could barely choke out his name.

"Yes, Jaina, it is I," he confirmed, "Jaina, turn the visual on. I know it is early but I want to see you."

Jaina reached a trembling hand over and hit the appropriate button. Within seconds Jag's twelve centimeter torso and head took shape over the holoplate. Jaina gasped. He looked as handsome as she remembered.

"Jag, is it really you?" her voice was trembling and tears began to sting her eyes as she dropped into the chair to stare into the startling blue-green eyes of the man she loved. "I thought—I thought you were dead." She gasped in an emotional whisper as her tears began falling unbidden.

X

Kyp awoke to the sound of beeping. He was confused at first not knowing where he was as bright light entering the window caused him to squint against the strong Corescant sun. As he propped himself up and became accustomed to the light he looked around and smiled. _So, it was real after all._

The soft beeping sounded again and he recognized it as the comm unit in Jaina's living area.

"Jaina?" he called softly in the direction of the open 'fresher door then he suddenly felt a surge in the Force from her but almost as quickly as he felt it, it was gone replaced by joy and happiness. But he couldn't get anything else from her, she had her shields down.

He sat up and ran his had through his hair. He needed a shower but right now he needed to talk to Jaina and make sure she was okay. He looked around and found his clothes scattered and chuckled as he picked them up and started to get dressed. Jaina couldn't get him undressed fast enough. Of course, her clothes were just as scattered, she wasn't he only one who couldn't wait, he thought as he shook his head grinning.

He thought about the passion that flared between them. He always knew it would be good between them, he just never realized it would be that unbelievable.

Finally, he palmed the pad and the bedroom door slid open.

And Kyp's world tilted as he heard the very familiar male voice say, "I went EV right before your mother hit my clawcraft. I was actually out of it for a while. But I'm fine now."

"But," Jaina's voice was shaky, emotional, "I tried to find out what happened to you. Even Wedge tried and no one would tell us anything."

"And they wouldn't. You are the enemy," Jag said but there was no malice in his tone.

Kyp grabbed hold of the door frame and slammed down his own shields. He realized she must have been too distracted or she would have felt his anguish by now. _Why couldn't he just stay dead? A ghost is always easier to fight than the real thing._ He couldn't kid himself, he knew that even though they had shared an incredible night together, Jaina's heart still belonged to Jagged Fel.

Shocked and upset he missed most of the conversation but he tuned back in time to hear Jag say, "Jaina, I want to see you. I'm at the Imperial Embassy on some Chiss-GFFA business I can't discuss but my evenings are mine. I need to see you. I need to talk to you."

"Yes, I want to see you too. Force, Jag, I can't believe you want to see me," Kyp cringed; Jaina sounded almost giddy, "Do you remember that nice Ithorian place not far from the Embassy? I can meet you there."

"I remember the place. I'll see you about 1900?"

Jaina nodded and happily said, "I'll see you then." Then she grew serious, "Jag, I meant what I said at Tenupe." Kyp closed his eyes against the pain he suddenly felt stab his heart and he gripped the doorframe harder. He knew what she was about to say.

"Jag, I love you. I never stopped loving you." Kyp could hear the tears in her voice.

Jag's voice was filled with as much emotion as Jaina's as he said, "Jaina, I tried to hate you. But I can not. I love you too much." There was a long pause, and then he said stronger, "I'll see you later."

"Until then I'll be thinking of you, Lover." Kyp nearly felt nauseous at hearing Jaina use the pet name she privately used for Jag. He wanted to get away. He didn't want to hear any more or see her face when she turned around. But he couldn't make himself move, out of some morbid curiosity he stood there eavesdropping on a conversation that just broke his heart.

And would cost him his best friend.

X

The comm went blank and Jaina sat there still stunned. Jag was alive and he wanted to see her. But most important, he still loved her. It was more than she could have dreamed for.

Then his sharp, pain filled, but too calm voice filled the void, "So, I guess last night didn't mean anything to you."

She slowly turned to meet angry green eyes and she gasped realizing he probably heard the entire conversation. "Kyp, it's not…"

"What I think?" he cut her off as he approached her. She stood to meet his opposing presence. "Then, tell me Jaina, what was that all about?"

She swallowed and set her jaw defiantly, "Jag asked to meet with me for dinner and I accepted."

"Yeah, I caught that part." He challenged her, his voice harsh, "But I want to know why."

Jaina pushed past him this was not how she wanted to handle this. She turned saying, "Because he asked me and because the last time I checked we weren't married."

"Well, maybe I'm a bit on the old fashioned, conservative side, but I thought after last night we were exclusive and a couple now," he snapped sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Kyp, if I gave you that impression," she angrily retorted and crossed her arms as she stared at him. But his intense gaze forced her to turn away; she could feel his pain and anger burn her to her soul.

Kyp swallowed some of his pain and viciously replied as he glared at her back, "I'm sorry I was so wrong about you too. What was I, Jaina, just another 'notch on the bedpost'?" he used her words from the other night against her.

She spun around and glared at him fisting her hands at her sides, her voice low, "How dare you."

"What the truth hurt? Let's face it, Jaina, you only wanted a good screw. And you knew that I would be more than willing to provide. You used me, Jaina, and I was a fool to fall for it." He stopped, his voice shook from her betrayal.

She tried to keep her voice steady as she said, "Kyp, I didn't mean to hurt you. I honestly wanted to see what could happen between us."

He stared at her incredulously, "That, _Goddess_, is exactly my point. You knew how I felt about you and used that to get what you wanted. You had no intention of ever trying to actually fall in love with me, Jaina. If you did, you would have told Jag Fel to go straight to one of the nine Corellian Hells where he belongs, not run into his arms and," Kyp paused and gave her sardonic grin, "his bed."

She stared at him, hurt by his tone and accusing vicious words, but she couldn't completely deign them either, quietly she said, "I thought he was dead, Kyp. I wanted to move on and I thought if you loved me then somehow I could one day love you. But, Jag's not dead. I have to make things right with him. I love him, Kyp," she nearly cringed at his expression. "Kyp, you even said so yourself, you were unsure about a relationship with me because I still have feelings for him."

"And I should have listened to my gut instead of my heart." He took a deep breath and continued quietly, "I also said that if things didn't work out between us it would cost us our friendship."

Suddenly, Jaina looked paler than she had been, "Kyp, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, goodbye, Jaina. I gave you too much of me already. I can't sit back and pretend nothing ever happened between us and watch you with Jag Fel. It about killed me the first time around. But now I know what I'll never have and I can't go back to being just 'partners.'" He turned to leave; he had to get away from her.

"Kyp," she reached out and grabbed his arm. He looked down at her trembling hand but refused to look at her face. "Please, don't leave me. I need you, you are my best friend."

He finally looked up at her, his eyes glazed with the tears that burned them but he forbade to fall, he would not cry in front of her. "No, Jaina, that relationship ended and became an entangled mess the moment I stepped over that threshold last night and became your one time lover." With that he pulled his arm away and headed out the door.

As the door slid shut Jaina's tears began to fall in earnest as her heart broke over the loss of her best friend's love. Love she never realized meant so much to her.

>X

Chapter 5

Kyp made it back to his apartment before the first tears fell. He opened the door and rushed in and leaned heavily against the door after it slid closed. He had never felt so betrayed in all of his life, well, at least not because of a woman. But then, he thought bitterly, he'd never loved another woman as much as he did Jaina Solo. He felt the wetness on his cheeks and it disgusted him. He pushed away from the door and angrily wiped away the tears with the back of his hand. He couldn't believe he was crying over her—again.

Kyp remembered the last time he shed tears over Jaina Solo and it only served to make him more frustrated because it only caused him to produce more of the weakness. He didn't see anything wrong with crying but just not for him. He considered it a sigh of vulnerability which was precisely what Jaina Solo was to him.

That memory of another overheard conversation came rushing back like it had happened yesterday—

X

He didn't like it; he only wanted to keep her safe. Jaina needed some sense talked into her and he also decided it was time they stopped playing games with each other. He loved her and, even if she had never admitted feelings for him, he felt she had some for him. They still had the Force bond and, although it had weakened, he still felt her appreciation and concern for him through it. And he had caught her more than once staring at him, as if she was admiring the way he looked.

After the meeting with Admiral Kre'fey concerning the attack on Ylesia, he had gone back to his quarters and got cleaned up. He had on a clean flight suit and tied back his usually unruly, thick, black, long curls. He wasn't expecting anything to happen, and, if he was honest, he didn't want anything to happen. He wanted her to love him first. But he wanted to make a good impression on her too. He really was hoping to get that much overdue first kiss, though.

That thought brought a grin to his usual serious features. Grinning was something that few people ever saw him do before he began thinking of Jaina as more that a little sister. He was nervous, he was about to lay his heart out for her lightsaber, something the Jedi Master had never done before. But yet he couldn't help but be happy. If for no other reason then the expectation of what her expression will be when he admitted to loving her.

Kyp finally came to her door and stopped dead in his tracks, something wasn't right. He quickly reached out into the Force and suddenly wished he hadn't. He felt two presences in the room; one was Jaina's but the other—

"Sithspawn!" he cursed under his breath as he leaned against the metal door frame. _Jag,_ he thought, _when in the nine Corellian Hells did he get here?_

Kyp was about to turn away when he felt Jaina's rush of emotion. It didn't really come from their bond but rather because she let her shields slip a little. Out of his damned morbid curiosity he used a trick to enhance his hearing and heard the muffled voice of Jag say, "I'm afraid that you don't understand. I want you, Jaina. If I stay it will go beyond just kissing."

Kyp knew then that he should just turn and go, but he couldn't, he seemed to be glued to the floor. Then after some shuffling that he couldn't immediately identify, he heard Jaina say in a huskier voice than normal, "I certainly hope so, Lover."

Another few seconds, Kyp heard Jag say in a voice filled with desire, "Oh, Gods, Jaina, you are beautiful."

Finally, Kyp understood what was happening or, at least, what was about to happen behind that door. He closed his eyes and his ears. He definitely did not want to hear any more. But Kyp wasn't prepared for the sudden feeling of regret and loss that filled his heart. He nearly gasped at the sharpness of it. He heart actually hurt, as did his stomach as if he had been punched, then he realized what was going on, his heart just broke.

X

That was the second time. The first broken heart had been on Borleias after that sham of a "picnic" but he didn't cry that time. He did cry the second time and swore there would never be a third. _So much for self promises._ He turned and fisted his hands, leaning them and his forehead against the cold metal of the door of his quarters, he let out an anguished sob and then punched the door frame, blooding his right hand and surly fracturing the bones.

"There won't be a forth time, _Goddess_," he said bitterly after the worse of the sobbing was over. "How could you do this to me?"

He headed into the bedroom without even looking around the living room. He shook out his hand and relished the pain in his fractured knuckles. It helped relieve some of the pain in his heart. After entering the room he headed straight for the 'fresher. He suddenly felt dirty, used. He quickly showered, dressed and made his decision.

Sucking at the swelling knuckles that were still oozing blood, he pulled his old duffel bag from the closet and began to throw clothes into it. He needed to get away and he knew it. He actually was afraid of what he might do if he ever saw Jaina Solo again. He had to get her out of his heart and out of his blood—a task he realized had been made nearly impossible with one night of the most incredible sex he had ever experienced.

He had a meeting with the Council to discuss some budgeting issues for Ossus. It would be the perfect time to announce his sabbatical; he was going to take a leave of absence from the Council and from the Order. He would return, eventually, but right now he needed to be alone and he knew the perfect place. No one would ever think of looking for him there, which was exactly what he wanted.

He glanced at the chrono on the bedside table; he had a little less than an hour before his meeting. As his eyes began to move away from the chronometer, he caught sight of a holograph. He picked it up and stared at it. It depicted him with his arm loosely draped around Jaina's shoulders while they sat at a table in the Temple common dining room and both of them were smiling brightly. The picture had been taken a few months before by Ben Skywalker with the holocam Jaina had given him for his lifeday.

Kyp snorted as he looked at the holo and with a rueful chuckle he threw it across the room, smashing it against the wall. The last thing he needed were physical reminders of what he lost, his memories and heart could provide more than enough.

Finally, satisfied that he had enough to get him through, he grabbed his cape and left the room, not caring about the rest of his belongings. Hopefully, they would be here when he returned but, if not, it wasn't the first time he had to start over.

Three hours later after the meeting that shocked his fellow masters and Cilghal's setting the fractures of his hand, Kyp Durron was breaking the atmosphere of Corescant and headed for Dreyer. Hoping the abandoned planet that he was born on could help heal his broken heart.


	2. Part Two

Part Two—Jag

Chapter 6

Chiss Ambassador to the Imperial Remnant Jagged Fel watched as the last visage of the hologram that represented Jaina disappeared and sighed as he painfully sat back into the chair by the embassy suite's comm unit. He stared at the holoplate thinking. Jaina was as beautiful as he remembered. But the smile he had felt while talking to her slowly faded when reality set in.

He only had two weeks. Two weeks to live the life he wished that he and Jaina could have. They had no future. He realized that and he honestly hoped she did too. He disliked the Alliance and did not trust its leadership. And he hated the Jedi; if not for them things may have turned out differently. He knew that seemed impossible considering the woman he loved was a Jedi. Also, if that was not enough reason for him and Jaina not to have a future, she would never be allowed to step foot in Chiss Space without being arrested and most likely put to death for war crimes.

Jag looked at the chrono and, with great pain that seemed to never completely leave him, stood with a wince. He had just arrived two hours ago from Csilla. The trip was long and taxing on him. He had tried to sleep on the last hyperspace jump but couldn't; he had been thinking of her.

The intercom beeped and he answered it with a wince as he bent over to push the receive button, "Captain Fel, here."

"Ambassador Fel," the crisp voice of the male Chiss shuttle pilot came through, "I was wondering if there would be anything else."

"No, Lieutenant Tarkas, I am all settled in." Jag then added, "Thank you."

The pilot that had flewn Jag to Coruscant because Jag would never be able to pilot a ship again signed off and Jag turned towards the suite's bedroom. He went to the dresser and pulled the medicine vile out of the dresser drawer. He dumped one of the little blue narcotic capsules onto his hand and instantly swallowed it. Hopefully, it would soon deaden him to some of the pain he constantly lived with. He had two hours before the lunch meeting with the Remnant representatives to the GFFA. Two hours to rest and hopefully not think of Jaina Solo.

But despite his best efforts memories of her came rushing back to him to haunt his dreams—

After the peace at Zonoma Sekot where they said their temporary farewells Jaina and Jag went on to fulfill their duty as they were called.. Jaina went on mission after mission for the Jedi and Jag became the Chiss liaison to the GFFA. They had promised to make time for each other and they tried. However, their paths didn't cross as often as they had wished. Although, they didn't see much of each other they would steal a few days every several months and go to some far off planet to fill their days and nights with love.

Jag remembered that last encounter before the Killik Crises with a deep sadness. He often wondered if Jaina's involvement in the matter would have been avoided if he would have carried out what he had whisked her away for in the first place. The world was Polymacia a small planet near the Chiss border near the Remnant. It was known for its warm tropical climate and beautiful blue sand beaches and was quite the vacation spot for rich from the Remnant and Chiss Space alike.

They sat on the beach near their cabin watching the yellow sun set over the turquoise water of the tranquil ocean. Jaina laid with her back snuggled against Jag's chest as he wrapped his arms around her with his chin resting softly on top of her head. It felt that this was the perfect moment. They arrived on planet the evening before and they would leave in the morning. It was now or never.

Jag swallowed again and finally said, "Jaina, I have loved you from the moment I first saw you before the Battle of Ithor. I knew you were perfect for me and I can't imagine being with anyone else. I don't know what I would have done without your wit and sense of purpose during the war. I since find myself thinking more and more of you and our future. I look forward to each and every comm from you and the time we spend together." Jag paused, hoping she would turn to look at him but she seemed lost in the sunset, staring out over the water. As the seconds turned to moments, he suddenly found himself becoming irritated by her seemingly aloof behavior.

"Jaina?" he finally asked wondering if she had heard anything he had just said.

She responded by turning to look at him with a vacant smile. "I'm sorry, Jag, I didn't hear you. I guess I was thinking about that trial I need to testify in next week."

Jag was now clearly irritated; he had just spilled his heart out to her and she hadn't heard any of it. "You didn't hear a word I said?"

She sadly shook her head and said softly, "I guess I'm not very good company this time, I'm truly sorry. What were you saying?" She lifted her hand to touch his face but her eyes held a distance Jag couldn't explain.

"It was nothing." Jag said quietly as he stiffened at her touch and her words, hurt. She hadn't even been paying attention but he also didn't believe her answer. He had been with her on more than one occasion before when she needed to testify at trials and she never acted like this. She even seemed distracted the night before when they made love. He suddenly wondered if she was seeing someone else. It had been nearly a year since they last physically saw each other because she canceled their last rendezvous due to an unexpected mission. He now wondered who was on that mission with her. If Jag was honest he had always been jealous of both Kyp Durron and Zekk mainly because they could share something with Jaina that he never could, a connection with each other that went deeper than just love. It bothered him when she would rattle on about them when they were together, but this time she had been unusually quiet. That scared him.

Finally, deflated and unsure, he wanted to get away from her. "Well, I think I'm going inside." Jaina moved to allow him to get up but quickly turned her attention back to the faint glow where the sun had set over the sea. Jag shook his head and hurried into the cabin.

Jag was crushed by the way Jaina had been acting. He pulled the diamond ring from the pocket of his lounge pants and looked at it. It had cost him a small fortune and he was truly hoping to give it to her this trip. He had it for a while and felt now was the time but he suddenly wondered if he had waited too long. He fisted the ring until he could feel the rough sharp edges of the diamond setting cut into his palm and cursed. Tomorrow he would return to Csilla to take his new passion in the CEDF as a Commander and Jaina would go off to testify in some thug's trail. He had lost the chance to ask her to marry him.

One month later Jaina and the other Jedi headed into the unknown regions following a mysterious call that only they could hear.

>X

Chapter 7

Jag came back from the lunchtime meeting with the Ambassador of the Imperial Remnant exhausted. It had gone on far longer than Jag had hoped and after the long trip to Coruscant from Csilla, he was tired. Fortunately, he had a few hours before he met with Jaina. He threw off his uniform jacket and headed to the bedroom of the suite.

The bedroom was large and so was the bed. He sat on the edge and pulled off his boots as he painfully straightened again he looked out of the tinted wall of transparasteel and sighed deeply. What was he doing? He thought. If his family knew he was meeting with Jaina Solo they would be more than just angry, they would be irate. They along with his dearest friend, Shawnkyr, blamed Jaina for the war and for what happened to him. His mother, the only one other than Shawnkyr he ever admitted his lingering love for Jaina Solo to, considered it unnatural and unhealthy to hold onto something that he knew would never be. She had hoped, he knew, that his five months in the Remnant would have lessened his infatuation, his borderline obsession of Jaina, but it didn't. She haunted his dreams like a phantom.

As he lay there he tried to not think of her but it was no use. He did not think of her constantly. He was able to perform his duties with as much dedication as he had always been able to, but at night or when he was alone she would creep back in and taunt his thoughts and dreams with her silky voice and seductive lopsided grins. Now was no different—

They were aboard the _Starsider_ and headed for Ylesia, Jag had just arrived and decided to conduct what he called an "experiment." He had waited in the dark of Jaina's quarters and seceded in catching her off guard with a kiss when she returned from a meeting. He would never forget those first few seconds when she gave herself completely to him, before she Force shoved him into the wall above her bed.

She had been angry but in the end she was happy to see him. They went to the wardroom and played a game of Sebac. Jag never was so glad to lose. He may have paid heavily for that stolen kiss with his credits but he never really saw it as a loss.

Ten minutes after they left the wardroom, they were back at her quarters. Immediately after the door slid closed they were in each others arms. The kiss was passionate and breathtaking as he deepened it. The taste of her was as intoxicating as Corellian liquor. Her hands were around his back kneading the hard muscle and pushing him closer to her. Finally, the need for oxygen parted them, but he held his lips against hers as he rasped, his desire raging through him like liquid fire, "Jaina, if you do not want this to go any further I had better be going."

She pulled away far enough to look into his eyes. Her words burned into him has she whispered, "I don't want you to leave, Jag."

Not sure if she understood his need to leave then if she truly wished to go no further, he clarified, "I'm afraid that you do not understand." His voice was husky as his eyes bored into hers, "I want you, Jaina. If I stay it will go beyond just kissing."

She looked at him and smiled somewhat lopsidedly as she stepped away from him. He felt his heart begin to race as he watched her reach for the fasteners of her flightsuit. As she slowly undid them deliberately one at a time she said, her voice dripping with her own desire, "I certainly hope so, Lover." A few tantalizing moments later she stood before him clothed in only a short, tight black tank top and panties.

Jag stared at her and stammered, "Oh, Gods, Jaina, you are beautiful."

She gave him a seductive grin and sauntered up to him, when she came close enough she began to undo the fasteners to his uniform. He was completely transfixed by her beauty and in a way her boldness.

After he finally snapped out of the spell she had him under, he finished undressing. He took her into his arms and pushed her back onto bed, his hands and lips explored every centimeter of her. She filled his senses like no woman ever did and she was able to cause him to shudder with a simple caress.

She breathlessly broke a kiss as his hands were sending her into a frenzy. She rasped, "Jag, I've never..."

He stopped just as he positioned himself over her and nearly choked as he met her passion blurred eyes, "What?" He saw her sudden flash of embarrassment as she looked away and he felt her body tense as his body came fully over hers. Immediately he understood and he couldn't help the feeling of pure pleasure that soared through him as he hoarsely whispered into her ear causing her to shiver, "It's okay, my love. Just relax and enjoy the experience." Her moan and the arch of her back were all the invitation he needed as he became the first to lift Jaina Solo on the wings of passion.

Jag awoke sweating and disoriented by the dream. He had relived that, which became the first of several occasions of pure ecstasy over the course of their relationship, many times in the past few years. That first time had probably been the best he had ever experienced, although, his desire for her never lessened. He ran his hand through his short black hair and with some effort sat up. The sun had gone down, leaving the room darkened, with the only light being from the flow of traffic outside the two tinted walls of transparasteel of the embassy suite.

Jag quickly glanced at the chrono on the bedside table; he only had a little over an hour before he'd meet with Jaina. Taking a deep breath he threw off the coverlet and with a wince swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

He sat there for a few moments resting his face in his hands. He suddenly wondered if he was being a fool to be meeting with the woman who had been his enemy. Every battle hardened instinct screamed at him to not go through with it. And again the nagging question came to the forefront of his thoughts. What did he expect out of this?

Jag looked up and out the window straight ahead of him. He did not know. He knew they had no future. How could they? She disliked the Chiss, his people. And he held a strong dislike for the Jedi. If Jedi had not gotten involved, the Killiks would forever remain the peaceful and non-aggressive species they had always been.

Jag stood and stretched out his back. It hurt; however, it could have been worse. He could have been paralyzed from the waist down. But sometimes the prospect of spending the rest of his life in constant pain made him wonder if he didn't have the worse fate.

He moved slowly to the dresser and opened the top drawer. It technically wasn't time to take the capsule that allowed him to function more normally, but he wanted to be as pain free tonight as possible. He removed one of the blue oblong pills and looked down at it and frowned. He hated having to rely on a substance to help him live normally. He had tried to go without the painkiller but the pain became too unbearable. He hated the fact that as long as he took the narcotic he would never be able to pilot a ship again. He hated that because he had to rely on the pills he had been made an ambassador and sent away from his home, his family and his dearest friend. And he hated the weakness in him that demanded that he take the pills. He knew he was addicted to them but he could see no other alternative. He had already suffered through the surgery to repair his broken spine twice but he became the one in a thousand that would experience the phantom pain for the rest of his life. There was no cure.

He fisted the hated medication and cursed and old Corellian explicit that he probably learned from Jaina Solo. He knew he should hate her and he had tried. He had been angry with her, he had been disappointed and repulsed by her, but try as he may, he could never turn those feelings into hate.

Jag hadn't been completely honest with Jaina when he said that it was the Chiss who would not disclose any information about his status, it was his family who forbade it. They had wanted nothing at all to do with the woman whose actions had nearly killed their son, nor did they want anything to do with the uncle who in many ways was closer to her family than his own.

Jag had gone EV just seconds before Leia Organa Solo's shot hit his clawcraft, but he was caught in the blast and was sent spiraling to the surface of the jungle planet. It took the rescue team which had been headed by his friend Shawnkyr and his brother Cem a week to find him and when they did he was nearly dead.

They found him lying deep in a canyon unconscious, dehydrated, and in shock due to loss of blood. He had several infected wounds, a broken pelvis and right arm, and a few cracked ribs, but the most serious of his injuries was the three fractured thoracic vertebrae that rendered him paralyzed.

Jag had awakened nearly two weeks later to discover the fractured vertebrae and damaged spinal cord had been replaced in a highly risky surgical procedure that replaced the bone with metal alloy and the nerves with wires and cyborgic contentions. Still experimental, the procedure was not always successful and, although Jag's had been, he developed the complication of constant phantom pain. A second surgery tried to fix that problem but was unable to do so. His fractures had been also surgically mended and the only reminder of them was the slight limp he had from where his pelvis had been fractured. It took Jag nearly four months of rehab to relearn how to walk.

Jag, all in all, was extremely lucky to be alive but he also knew what kept him such—

His love for the woman who would have done this to him herself.

His anger and feelings of betrayal towards her because she would do so even after declaring her love for him.

And finally, his regret in knowing he would have been willing to do the same to her despite his love for her.

Jag was grateful to be alive, he would never want to bring the pain and sorrow upon his parents that the loss of another child would bring to them, but Jag regretted the life he was left with. The constant phantom pain of his damaged spinal cord demanded that he live the rest of his life dependent upon the drug he held in his hand. A drug that ruined his career, a dependence caused by a war supported by the one person he loved the most.

Jag opened his shaking fist as the burning pain reminded him it was time to take the drug that kept him from being the man he used to be. But, allowed him to function as the man he had become, something Jag had always despised—a politician.

He swallowed the capsule, closed his eyes and waited the few moments for the immediate absorption and the beginning alleviation of his pain. As he opened his eyes he wondered wryly if Jaina would notice the bewildering change in not only his physical condition but in his personally and if she would be appalled by it.

Finally, realizing he needed to get ready, he moved to the 'fresher to prepare for the most important dinner date of his life.

>X

Chapter 8

Jaina passed in the lobby of the Ithorian restaurant, Garden of the Gods. She hadn't been here in years, since before the Killik Crisis. However, the reason she had not been there had nothing to do with the war or the fact Ithorian wasn't her favorite food, but every thing to do with Jag. She and Jag had met there the year before the mess in the Colony started. They amazingly were on planet at the same time and sought out something different. Jag suggested the new Ithorian place because he felt Ithor had such an important role in their meeting.

Not wanting to dwell on the past as she was facing the future with the man she loved, she looked around the large lobby. It was a master piece of live plants, topiaries and curved architecture. Everything was in harmony it seemed. A small fountain bubbled in the center of the lobby with a larger one in the center of the main dining room. She knew she should be at peace in such a peaceful place but she couldn't find the calm.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the sweet smelling air and tried to slow her racing heart.

"Hello, Jaina," Jag said after a moment of watching her from behind at the entrance. She slowly turned and he gasped at the sight of her in the short red dress she wore. "You are absolutely beautiful."

"Jag," she breathed as she turned. Her was heart racing again and no amount of Jedi calming tricks was going to slow it.

For what seemed like an eternity they just stood their staring at each other. Finally, the Ithorian hostess broke the silence, "Miss Solo, may I show you to your table?"

Jaina didn't take her gaze from Jag's as she nodded and said, "Yes, but your most private, please."

The female Ithorian bowed and responded with a hand flourish, "Of course, follow me."

Jaina watched as Jag closed the distance to her and had to fight the impulse to gasp when she saw his limp. She suddenly felt guilt rise in her when she thought about what could have caused it.

They made their way to their table which was situated in an alcove near the back side of the large fountain in the dining room. The beautiful trees and flowering shrubs made a romantic setting that was totally their own. The only problem—neither one of them quite knew how to go from being one time enemies back to being one time lovers.

They ordered a bottle of wine and their meals but once the waitress was gone silence threatened to tick the minutes away. Finally, Jaina broke the uneasy quiet pretending to look a round and commented, "I remember the first time we were here."

Jag also made a show of looking around and then brought his bright blue-green gaze back to her, "Yes, not much as changed except the trees are bigger."

They both chuckled at his comment as the waitress brought the wine and poured it for them. Jag lifted his glass and after he thought a moment, said with a smile, "To the future."

Jaina lifted her glass and with a smile as bright as the day, clicked hers to his and repeated the toast. Then they both sipped the rich amber liquid.

Another silence engulfed them but this time Jag was determined not to let it go on. Somehow, he suddenly thought, it had been easier to talk on the comm that morning then it was now. He never thought facing her would be this difficult. "Jaina, I am glad you agreed to meet with me. I almost didn't contact you, for fear that you may have found someone else. Or, you and Jedi Zekk…" he left the sentence trail off. He didn't want to think of Jaina with the other Jedi Joiner that thought had already nearly drove him mad in the past.

Jaina lifted her wine glass and took a sip of the wine as she considered his words. Finally, setting the glass down again she met his gaze and said, "I will admit, I tried, Jag. I wanted to move on. I wanted to find love again. I thought you were dead and it left a huge, gapping whole in my heart." She paused and swallowed the lump in her throat. Then she went on, her voice stronger. "Zekk and I were never romantically involved. Just because we shared our minds, does not mean we shared our bodies. Maybe, it was because we were so intimately close, we needed that last bit of privacy. Besides, he knew that I loved you; he could _feel_ my love of you, Jag. And I knew I'd only hurt him more if I gave into his feelings for me, no matter how much he may have wanted me to."

Jag stared at her, somewhat appalled that another man could share something as intimate as her mind but yet he felt relief that was all he shared with her. "He loved you but you never loved him?"

She never faltered her gaze, "Yes, he loved me. He still does. But I haven't felt anything but friendship for him since I was sixteen." Wanting to turn the conversation back to them and not to the time that she spent as a Joiner, she finally smiled and went on to add, "When a certain grim, too starchly pressed Imperial officer snubbed the entire upper echelon of the New Republic just to introduce himself to me."

Jag found himself getting lost in her words and smile. He looked down at his wine glass remembering that first meeting. He was so young and idealistic then. He met her gaze again over the wine glass as he lifted it to his lips. After sitting it back down he chuckled at the memory, "That was rather brash of me. But I had never seen a woman as beautiful as you and one as talented in the cockpit, at that."

"Well, my first impression of you was a little less flattering. I thought you were cocky, too tightly wound and arrogant." She paused again, her smile becoming brighter as she watched the smile tug at the corner of his mouth. Then she said, "But, I thought you were one of the most handsome men that I had ever met. And for the next two years until you showed up again in my life, I would find myself thinking about you and how you defied all protocol just to say 'hi' to me."

They were interrupted in their musing when the food was delivered. Another silence followed but this time it was because they were enjoying their meals. After finishing about half of the fine Ithorian cuisine, Jag inquired, "So, I'm assuming you and Zekk are no longer sharing each others minds?"

Jaina laid the delicate Ithorian utensil down and swallowed, "No. The meld we shared ended within two months after returning. Also, distance helped. Master Skywalker sent Zekk to Dogobah and I remained on Coruscant."

Jag looked skeptical, he knew of the marsh planet the Jedi revered, but to him it seemed unfair to send Zekk there to face solitude but not Jaina. "That seems a little unfair," he responded.

She shook her head and smiled, "Don't be so sure. Zekk chose to go there. He wanted to meditate and find his place within the Order. I needed my friends and family. Zekk now teaches at the Academy on Ossus. And I unofficially re-apprenticed myself to Kyp Durron."

Jag stared at her, "You what?"

Jaina looked down at her food, she could feel his distrust for the Master through the Force. Finally she said quietly, sadly as she thought about what she lost, "He was there when I needed a friend. Over the past year he and I became best friends and he helped me through my grief over what happened." Suddenly, pain shot through her heart as she thought of Kyp. She played with her food as she remembered the day, sadness filling her.

She had received a visit from her uncle Luke immediately following the Council meeting. He wanted to know if she had any idea why Kyp would suddenly take off. Luke had said that the Masters could feel the pain he had within him even through his shielding and were concerned. Jaina deigned that she knew anything and immediately ran to Kyp's apartment after Luke left. She keyed in the door code and upon entering discovered that he had only taken a few things with him. But when she saw the smashed holograph that Ben had taken, somehow she knew he would not be back. She had hurt him too much, she had broken the unflappable Kyp Durron's heart and, as she sat on the floor of his bedroom holding the broken frame of the holo, she cried over her own. She missed her best friend.

Jag just stared at her. He actually never expected Kyp Durron was still a factor in Jaina's life. But he didn't need to be a Jedi to sense that there was more between her and the Master Jedi. She was suddenly too sad and Jag needed to know. He simply cut to the chase, "So, you and Kyp are more than just friends?" He honestly had no idea why he was so jealous. Maybe it was because he still loved her and, although he knew they had no future, the thought of her being happy with someone else while he still felt so lost hurt him to his core.

Jaina lifted her eyes to meet his and felt the pang of jealousy that came from him. She knew she could never tell Jag about the night before which she spent with Kyp, it would only serve to break his heart and she felt that one heart a day was sufficient for anyone. She opened herself up to the Force then just to get an idea of what Jag was feeling. She was shocked at the amount of physical pain that lie just under the surface and she was concerned about the harshness, the depression that she felt. Jag had never exuded such dark feelings before. And that frightened her just a little, for, it meant Jag had changed. She decided to choose her words carefully and said, "No, Jag, Kyp and I are only friends." Which wasn't actually a lie but was only a half truth and she knew it.

Jag got his emotions under control and smiled, "I suppose I shouldn't be too concerned. You are here with me now."

Jaina breathed a sigh of silent relief that they were moving off the topic of her potential love life and back to focusing on them. "And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

They finished their meals and ordered a delicate cream cake dessert and caf. After they were served, Jaina asked, "So, are you going to tell me what happened? I can feel that you are in a great deal of pain."

Jag snapped his eyes up to meet hers and the hateful glare she received caused her to gasp. In a deadly calm voice, a voice laced with warning, a voice she had never heard him utter to her, he said, "Don't ever do that again. Don't play your Jedi mind tricks on me, Jaina. It is because of the Jedi that I have become what I have."

"Jag?" Jaina whispered, frightened.

Her quiet voice and the fearful expression in her beautiful expression caused Jag to shudder. He brushed his hand through his hair and looked down at the dessert in front of him. Finally, he said quietly, his voice holding a tremor, "Jaina, I'm sorry. I didn't mean how that sounded. It's just that I," he looked up at her and went on hoping he hadn't just blown it, "I don't know what came over me. I just wish you wouldn't use the Force around me."

She shook her head in slight disbelief and chuckled nervously, "Okay, but being a Jedi is what I am, Jag, you know that. It is as much a part of me as my hair."

"Yes, that may be true, but your hair can be cut and, so, you can choose to use or not use the Force."

She stared at him. He had changed that wasn't even a question anymore. He was colder, he hated and he was in pain. But she hadn't needed the Force to see those things; they lay in the depths of his beautiful blue-green eyes. She loved Jag; she remembered every moment she had been with him and of the love they had shared. But she realized the war had changed him, too. She quietly asked, "What happened when you went down?"

He chuckled harshly and looked back down at his plate, but when he spoke it was the voice she remembered, "I nearly died. I will live the rest of my life in constant phantom pain from where the cyborgic connections that replaces my damaged spine have not connected properly with the rest of it. I will never pilot a ship again because of the drug I need to take. I have endured two surgeries to fix the pain but there is no cure. I can, either live with the pain, and at least move on my own from the chest down, or I can be pain free but live as an invalid and be paralyzed."

He looked up when he heard her gasp. Jaina felt over whelmed with sorrow for him but before she could say anything he went on, he told her what happened. At the end he simply said, "Don't feel sorry for me, Jaina." He then smiled but it never reached his eyes, they remained sad, "At least, I'm alive and it was my love for you that kept me that way."

>X

Chapter 9

They left the restaurant and moved along the slide walk, Jaina had originally arrived by taxi, Jag by his assistant. But neither of them wanted the evening to end, so, they decided to walk. They reminisced about their past, but somehow decided independently not to dwell on the recent past. They also diligently danced around talking about their families. They rehashed dreams they had and the thrill their futures had held. For the moment, they forgot the past three years happened and somewhere along the way they began to hold hands.

Finally, they made their way to the Imperial Embassy. However, before they came to the entrance proper, Jag pulled Jaina off the slide walk and headed into a darkened terrace garden. Jag didn't want to let her go.

"Jag, I don't want tonight to end," Jaina said as they came to a dark alcove where she stepped before him. With the only light coming from a single glow lamp several meters away, she looked up into his light green eyes and her heart skipped a beat. She wished she could make all the pain she saw there go away. She wished they could go back to the past to a time when they loved each other without a doubt.

He gazed at her and quietly replied as he reached up to stroke her face with the back of his fingers, "We have two weeks, Jaina." He didn't have the heart to tell her that he would never see her again after those two weeks, but then he didn't want to really admit that to himself either. It hurt too much, especially after seeing her, touching her.

She smiled and laid her free hand over his heart and relished the rapid beating she felt there. "Jag, I can't lose you again. I love you too much."

"Jaina," he whispered softly, painfully. She moved closer to him and he cupped her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into the embrace of his hand, turning her face enough to place a kiss on his palm.

"Oh, Jag, I've missed you," she whispered and moved her hands around his neck and breathed in the unique scent of mysterious spice she had come to know as his. When she opened her eyes, they found themselves gazing into the others and felt three years of pent up passion flare.

When Jag caught her lips in the kiss, he told himself not to force it, not to completely get lost in it. But it was no use, because when she parted her lips to allow his tongue in and he touched hers, all restraint broke. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him, molding her to his long form. The need for air finally parted them long enough to catch their breaths and then they kissed again.

Finally, panting, they parted and Jag said, "I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go in with me." He smiled then added, "And it has nothing to do with you being a Jedi and me living in the Imperial Embassy." When he saw the flicker of disappointment in her beautiful brown eyes, he held her close and whispered into her ear, causing her to shudder, "I want you, Jaina. I wish we could go back the way we were. I love you."

"Jag, I've dreamed about you for three years. I will never love anyone as much as I love you." But as she said those last words it wasn't Jag she thought of. A memory of deep laughter and mischievous brown flecked green eyes fluttered into her mind. She remembered sitting together in comfortable companionship with Kyp, with their arms around each other as they watched the HoloNet. She pushed the memory away and said into Jag's chest, "I want you too."

She then looked up at him again and pulled his mouth down to meet hers. But again a memory flicked through her mind almost subconsciously, a memory of what Kyp's kiss elicited when he kissed her and she suddenly missed it, even though it was Jag she thought she wanted.

Jag and Jaina showed their ID chips to the white clad Stormtrooper at the main door of the living quarters of the Embassy. Jaina could feel the man's suspicion as he eyed her up and handed her back her chip. But he opened the door and let the lovers in. They entered Jag's suite five minutes later.

Their lovemaking was the most passionate either of them had ever experienced together. Jag savored every kiss, every caress, and every nibble of her supple, sun-kissed skin. He pushed Jaina to the brink and she screamed her release as he found his. But it did not fill him with the utter joy it should have, in fact it left him cold, because it wasn't his name she called out—

"Kyp—"

Jaina's eyes flew open when to stare into Jag's bewildered, betrayed blue-green ones. But as soon as their eyes met, Jag began to move away from her. She watched as he winced when he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Jag—, I'm sorry—" She suddenly realized the implications of what she just did.

Jag ran his hands through his short black hair and quietly said as he tried to get his breathing under control, "Well, I guess my suspicions were correct."

Jaina rolled over away from his back and pulled the sheet over her to her neck. The tears stung the eyes she squeezed closed, she did not want to cry because she wondered if she would ever stop. Suddenly, she painfully realized the truth that eluded her until that moment. She loved Kyp. Yes, she had loved Jag and part of her always would but it wasn't Jag's touch she craved in those last tenuous moments of their lovemaking. It wasn't Jag she was touching, she was seeing, it was Kyp. However, she left him to run to a man who she probably would never see again. Jag hadn't said that, but she also realized he never once talked about their future, their real future, only his two weeks on Coruscant. She couldn't hold the tears any longer and her heart screamed as it broke for the third time that day, but this time it wasn't because she lost her friend, _Oh, Kyp!_

Jag stood after pulling on a pair of sleep pants and moved to stand before one of the walls of windows. He felt small, insignificant as he watched the traffic move at its incredible speeds outside. He stared at the intricate patterns the traffic's lights made as the various speeders, trucks, and other craft flew by. As he stood there half hypnotized by the flashing streams of lights, he realized the Jaina he had fallen in love with was as gone, as dead, as the man who had fallen for her. He loved a memory not the woman. He loved the ideal of Jaina, Jedi Knight, Sword of the Jedi, Protector of the down trodden. _Goddess_.

He suddenly thought of the other person involved and for the first time, Jag felt no jealousy for the older Jedi Master. He thought that almost laughable considering all the years he feared something like this would happen, but when it finally did, he incredulously felt sorry for Kyp. Jag knew that Kyp had always been in love with Jaina. He probably had loved her longer than Jag had but to the older man's credit, as far as he knew, Kyp Durron had always kept his distance and only approached Jaina with friendship. He unexpectedly wondered what had changed between them and just how long had they been lovers. But Jag would never ask. He honestly did not care.

"So, what was this, Jaina?" Jag spoke evenly into Jaina's anguished mind as she laid on her side sobbing.

Finally, she sat up wrapping herself in the sheet. She suddenly was very ashamed of her body and self-conscious of her nudeness. Something she never was with Jag. Then she whispered, her voice rough with tears, "I did love you, Jag. A big part of me still does and probably always will. But—" She had no idea how to give voice to this new emotion in her, "But, Kyp and I shared a unique relationship and I guess—" She looked up at his bare back, he was standing with his arms at his sides, hands fisted, facing the window. When she saw the scars that criss-crossed his back she realized it wasn't this man she loved. The Jag she loved, whose rare and slight smiles could melt her heart, died when her mother shot his ship out of the sky. "I guess somewhere in there between my friendship for him and my growing desire, I actually fell in love with him." She said this last very quietly and looked down at her knees which she drew up to her chest.

_Kyp had always believed in Cosmic Justice_, she thought, _well, if this wasn't it then I'm a Hutt._

Jag turned and she looked up to meet his gaze, but to her surprise she didn't see or sense any jealously there—only profound sadness. "What are you going to tell him, Jaina? Does he even know that you are with me? Or, are you going to go back to him and pretend this never happened?"

Jaina couldn't hold his intense green eyes any longer as she thought about what she had done. There was no way she was going to admit to Jag she had only slept with Kyp once and that just happened the night before. _Force, I'm worse than a spice starved Twi'lek._

She said instead, "He knows about our meeting tonight. And he left this morning after finding out about it. It's over between us. No one knows where he went or even if he will be back. I didn't realize what he meant to me." Then as a new wave of sobs threatened to take her over, she whispered more to herself than to Jag as she hung her head and buried her face in her hands, "I ignored his love to chase a ghost."

Jag watched her shoulders as they shook with her sobs and strangely he took pleasure in seeing her thus. She wasn't a goddess to be worshiped only longer. The goddess had fallen from the pedestal and shattered. In that last final glance before he turned at the door of the bedroom, Jag amazingly felt free. He said before leaving her alone, "Good bye, Jaina."

He didn't love her any more and he would survive.


	3. Part Three

Part Three—Zekk

Chapter 10

Two weeks had past since Jaina's night with Kyp and as she sat in the meditation room at the Temple on Ossus, she wondered if she would ever find him.

She had gone back to the Temple after she left Jag's rooms an emotional mess. She had never felt so terrible in her life. She stopped at her door but didn't go in; instead she went to Kyp's. She entered the darkened Master's quarters and went into his bedroom. She laid across his bed, hugging his pillow and cried. She didn't sleep that night instead she remembered the times she and Kyp were together over the past year. All of the times they sparred, both verbally and with sabers, watched holodramas, and the two missions they went on together. She realized that in all that time the only time she ever really thought of Jag and the love they once shared was when she was lonely, or when she was dating someone else. Even on her date with Kyp, she never thought of Jag until the morning after and then it was more in comparing the two men then her feeling of love for the Chiss captain.

As the first faint rays of morning light filtered through the window of Kyp's room, she decided she needed to find him. She had to try to make things right with him, for, he was her future. She sat up and went into a meditation trance, opening herself up to the Force in a way that she hadn't done in years. She stretched her awareness outward as far as she could. For the briefest of nanoseconds she thought she felt his presence but as she tried to get a lock on it she lost it. When she tried to find him again she couldn't, he must have closed himself off. The only presences she could find were those of her family, who she assured she was okay when they sent their concern back, and finally Zekk.

_Zekk— _

She opened her eyes as she felt his concern wash over her and then his encouragement for whatever she was trying to find. It was like a familiar hug from an old friend and she realized she needed a friend. She could never go to her family with her quest. They would never understand how after all Jag Fel had done to her she could have run off to meet with him. In fact, they had no idea she still had harbored feelings for him. They knew she had been concerned for his safety but she hadn't tried to find him for months and then she started dating again.

However, Zekk wouldn't judge her; he wouldn't tell her that she was foolish for what she did. He would be her friend and he would help her. She decided that she would ask the Council to send her to Ossus. Besides, she really didn't think she could stand to stay on Coruscant without Kyp.

A week later she arrived on Ossus and was greeted by a very concerned Zekk. Their Joiner bond had long ago faded, but they still seemed to know what the other was feeling and thinking. Zekk could tell that Jaina was hurting and he was determined to find out why.

He led her to the small apartment that she was assigned to and he waited until she got settled in. He made some hot chocolate for them and after they were seated at the small table, he finally asked her what had happened.

Jaina had stared at her friend and really didn't know where to begin or what all she wanted to divulge. After a long moment she looked down at her cup and said, "Zekk, I fell in love with Kyp."

"Oh," was all he could say. Jaina could sense his surprise and she looked up at him and he cleared his throat and went on, "So, he doesn't feel the same?"

She slowly shook her head and quietly said, "No, he loved me. In fact, Kyp has always loved me." She took a deep breath and she could tell Zekk was more than just a little confused. She looked up into his emerald eyes, "I left him to meet Jag."

"You what?"

"Jag contacted me and wanted to see me. I didn't realize that I really loved Kyp. I thought I still loved Jag, Zekk. I wanted to see him. I guess, I was so surprised that he was alive. I didn't realize I no longer loved Jag but his memory and he too no longer loved me. He hates the Jedi, and I could never go with him. We had no future and I was stupid enough to think we did. Maybe if we hadn't been changed so much by the war—" She paused and shook her head then said, "I loved Kyp the entire time. I didn't think Kyp was serious when he told me our friendship was over if I saw Jag." She stopped and looked away, tears wetting her eyes, "I never thought Kyp would leave. Now, I can't find him. He's blocking me."

Zekk considered this for a moment then he shook his head, "I don't get it. If he knows you are looking for him, I'd think he would let you find him." He then paused and said quietly with a note of sadness, "I mean, if it were me, I would figure out that you and Fel didn't work out or you wouldn't be trying to find me."

Jaina looked at him, she knew this was hurting him, she could see it in his eyes. He hadn't realized she and Kyp were ever a possibility. Jag had been jealous of the Master but Zekk never knew she had once considered him more. She also knew Zekk probably loved her as much as Kyp had. Finally, she looked down at her cooling cup of chocolate and quietly said, "Zekk, I really hurt him. I gave myself to him and he allowed his love for me to resurface. He warned me that he couldn't stand to see me with someone else. I just never thought he would leave the Order or the Council. He doesn't want me but I need to tell him that I love him. That I'm sorry." With that she broke down and sobbed.

Zekk came around the table and picked her up and led her to the couch, there he held her and allowed her to cry on his chest until she finally fell asleep.

She felt Zekk enter the meditation room and sit cross legged beside her on the mat. She felt his gentle nudge and returned it with one of her own but she did not come out of her trance. Instead she turned it inward. The queasy feeling was getting worse in her stomach and she wanted to find out what was causing it. Of course, she knew she hadn't been eating properly or sleeping well but she was never one to be ill. She focused on her stomach for a moment but when she found only the over active production of stomach acids she went deeper. She followed the increased blood flow to her very center and suddenly felt something that puzzled her as she sensed the increased rate of cellular division. She found the thickening cells and the build up of blood. Then she felt the other presence—tiny, minute but there in the center of the cells, in the center of her.

She gasped as she realized what she touched and her eyes flew open.

Zekk heard her gasp and was brought out of his own meditation. He looked at her with worry. "Jaina, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Jaina turned her pale, shocked face to his and stammered in a nearly inaudible voice, "Zekk, I'm—I'm pregnant." Then she turned away and in louder voice added, "Force, what am I going to do now?"

Zekk stared at her. He honestly couldn't believe Jaina Solo would ever get herself into such a mess. It hurt him to know she and Kyp Durron had that kind of relationship but he also knew that he and Jaina were never meant to be. "Well, we need to find Kyp and let him know he will be a father. Maybe we could—"

Jaina slowly shook her head. She hadn't been completely honest with him. "No, Zekk, it's not that simple." She looked away and quietly, shamefully said, "I don't know who the father is."

Zekk was truly shocked. He stared at her dumbfounded and more than just a little jealous. He had loved her since he was a kid and there was a time when she had loved him. He had made more than one overture toward her but she never allowed him more than kisses and cuddling, to think that she now was pregnant and didn't know who the father was just disgusted him. "You don't know who the father is? Well, no wonder Kyp left you."

At her sudden sobbing as she buried her face and at the feelings of shame that came from her he suddenly realized the awful truth. "Its not that you don't know _who _the father is it's that you don't know which_ one _is. Because it could belong to either Kyp or Jag."

She slowly nodded her head which was still buried in her hands. Then she allowed the truth of the situation to finally come out, "What am I going to do? I only was with Kyp one night. I convinced him to go on a date with me and afterward—we spent the night together." Then she looked up at him, "I had never been with anyone else except for Jag. I had always been careful before when I would meet with Jag before the Killik War, but I guess I just wasn't thinking. Then the next night I got carried away with Jag. I—I really made a mess of my life and now the life of my baby. Because even if Kyp could have forgiven me for going to Jag, he'd never be able to raise _his_ child."

Zekk continued to gaze at her then he quietly asked, "Do you think you could determine which one is the father?"

She shrugged and said, "I don't know. But what if it's not Kyp's baby, Zekk? I don't even think I want Jag to know if he is the father. It's not like we had a future anyway. But I'm not stupid enough to think I could pass the baby off as Kyp's if it isn't." She paused and then sighed as she looked down at her still flat abdomen and laid her hand there. She reached for the baby and easily found it, and instantly connected with it. He or she had a strong Force signature and she was certain he or she would be a strong Jedi, but then she could easily figure that even if its father wasn't a Jedi her child would be powerful because she came from a long line powerful Jedi. She clung to the tiny presence and tried to determine the parts that made up its Force signature. But she couldn't even clearly ascertain hers let alone that of the father's.

Zekk watched her, a torment of emotions raging through him. He hated to see Jaina so at odds. She had always seemed to know what to do; now she was lost. He thought of her baby and let his awareness reach out for the baby which he found as a second presence inside Jaina's. He quickly pulled back and thought about what kind of life the child would have. Sure, he or she would be loved, but would it be truly accepted? Even if it was Kyp Durron's child would he forgive Jaina and trust her enough to want to marry her and raise their child? Somehow, he could see the Jedi Master holding a grudge against her. He obviously didn't want her to find him which really irritated Zekk. Surely, Durron knew that Jaina wouldn't spend hours every day trying to find him if she was with Fel.

But what if it wasn't Kyp's, what if Jag was the father? Did Jaina really mean that she wouldn't tell him? Then he remembered something she had told him earlier, that Jag hated the Jedi. He would never want his child raised as one but how could he stop it? Then he thought that Jag may not want Jaina but nothing would stop him from taking his child if he wanted. Even if she didn't tell him, if he ever found out—Zekk wouldn't let that happen, it would destroy Jaina. She may wish she wasn't pregnant under the circumstances but he could tell as she reached for her baby she loved it.

Then the idea came to him. He waited for Jaina to meet his eyes with her sad ones and then he softly said, "Jaina?"

She shook her head and said, "It may just be too soon but I can't even find my own presence."

"Well, keep trying. And maybe I could find Kyp. He may not be expecting me to be looking for him."

She only gazed at him, sadness filling her, "Zekk, but what if it isn't Kyp's or if I can't discover who the father is? What am I going to do?"

Zekk gazed at her and his heart broke for her. He wished he could make everything work out for her. Then he put voice to the seed of the plan he was beginning to formulate. He quietly said, "If it is Jag's baby or if you can't tell, you could say it is mine and I could help you raise it. If you wanted we could even get married." At her stunned expression, he went on, "The three of us have enough similarities that no one ever would be the wiser."

Finally, Jaina said, "Zekk, you can't be serious."

He turned towards her and gazed intently at her, "Yes, Jaina, I'm very serious." He reached over and took her hands and she let him. He had missed touching her since they lost their meld, "Jaina, you know that I love you. I also have come to the realization that you will never feel the same for me, but I can't stand seeing you like this. And that baby needs a father. "

"But, Zekk, I—I would never put the burden of—of raising another man's child—" Jaina was truly touched that he could even think of offering such a sacrifice.

He reached up and cupped her face, their gazes locked he said, "Try to determine who the father is but even if you do, know that my offer stands. I only ask that you consider this: what if Jag is the father? Do you want your baby to grow up not having a father around? And what if Jag finds out? Would he want to take the baby away from you? If for no other reason then to keep him from being a Jedi? But what if the baby is Kyp's? Will he ever forgive you? Surely he knows you aren't with Jag. No, Jaina, that child will have a hard enough life anyway, why compound it's hardship by not having a father around."

Then he leaned over, gently kissed her on the forehead and stood. Leaving Jaina pondering his words as she absently caressed her abdomen and watched him leave.

>X

Chapter 11

Zekk felt Jaina's discomfort through the Force as he stood outside her open bedroom door. He had come to meet her to take her to her first class. She was going to be helping Keyan Farlander with teaching in the Jedi pilot program. There was only one problem Zekk had never known Jaina to be so ill before.

Another two weeks had gone by since she had found out she was pregnant which deep down he was still trying to deal with. He had meant every word of the offer he had given Jaina but he still couldn't help be feel some of the old jealousy. However, he didn't hold it against the baby in fact, the tiny spark of life their utterly amazed him. She had allowed him to connect with it about a week ago in hopes that his strength added to hers could help them discover the father's Force signature. Zekk knew Jaina was becoming very frustrated and only wanted to know but even with his help they weren't any closer than before. Except for some reason Zekk would never understand, he felt that the baby was a boy.

Also, immediately after Zekk gave his offer to Jaina, he went about trying to find Kyp as he had promised he would. After three days and hours of trying he finally found the Jedi Master. Kyp, as Zekk had surmised, was surprised to feel Zekk reaching for him but as soon as Zekk sent him a image of Jaina crying through the weak bond, he severed the connections and Zekk had been unable to find him since. That only irritated Zekk more and that was when he decided that Kyp Durron didn't deserve Jaina any more than Jag Fel did.

Zekk had told Jaina of his failure with finding and keeping a lock on Kyp and he held her as she cried out her despair. It killed him to see her thus and to know that Kyp Durron's stubbornness was doing this to her angered him to no end. He decided that if he ever did find the Jedi Master and the baby was his, Kyp wouldn't need to wonder what Han Solo would do him because there wouldn't be much left after he was done with him.

The sound of Jaina's continued retching roused him from his thoughts with a wince and he decide to hell with propriety and went into the bedroom to the open refresher door.

"Jaina?" he said softly, "Are you okay?" He stepped in further and squatted down behind her. He laid his hand on her back and as he gently rubbed it he reached out into the Force to send her his strength.

After a moment she stood, the waves of nausea subsiding. She rinsed her mouth out with water and antiseptic mouthwash and then splashed water onto her pale face. After drying her face and hands on the towel he handed her, she smiled weakly and they stepped out of the small 'fresher.

"Thanks," she said and went over to sit on the edge of her bed, which besides the dresser was the only furniture in the room.

Zekk followed and sat down beside her, "I wish there was something that I could do," he said. Then he wrinkled his nose and tried to quip, "That has to be getting disgusting. You've been doing that for over a week now."

She looked at him, "Well, I have a few more months of this, I think." They were quiet for a while; she leaned her head onto his shoulder and rubbed his arm. He answered her by wrapping an arm around her and absently caressed her arm. The action was as reflexive as it was out of affection or concern, a leftover from their nearly two years as Joiners. They both found themselves needing the contact and missing the way it had been while they were Joiners. Suddenly, that time seemed so much less complicated.

Finally, she said, "I'm glad you are here with me. Or I'd have no one."

Her quiet words caused his breath to catch. "You could go to Cilghal. I know there is something she could do." Zekk wasn't completely sure of this, but surely there was a medicine for morning sickness; there was for everything else.

"No, Zekk," she moved her head off his shoulder in order to meet his green eyes. She was feeling a little better. "I can't. I can't let anyone else know about the baby." Then she glanced away and whispered, "Not before I know who the father is."

Zekk was quiet for a moment then he said gently not wanting to add to her pain, "You know, she could probably run a test for paternity too." She turned incredulous eyes to him but before she could protest he went on. "She would be bound by patient confidentially and would not divulge anything."

Jaina stared at him for several long moments then she turned away, "But what if it isn't Kyp's?" She started shaking her head, "I can't let anyone know that Jag may be the father. Zekk, I know she is bound by the rule but she would have to document it in my record and that is open to too many eyes." Her eyes burned with painful determination before she turned away again, "That would be worse."

"Or, you could simply forget this and accept my offer." He reached up and turned her face to meet his by placing his finger under her chin. "Because, let's face it, Jaina. Kyp Durron doesn't want to be found. And if we are going to pass your baby off as mine I really don't want to wait too long." He then chuckled softly and smiled, "I'm already going to be facing your father's blaster and probably your mother's lightsaber. The longer we wait the more complicated it will come for them to believe us and see me as—umm—" his smile grew larger, "accepting my responsibility as they would see it."

Jaina smiled despite her despair, "I would think that would be enough to make you want to run away not want to accept it."

He gazed into her sad brandy eyes which her smile of late never seemed to reach and he moved his had from under her chin to cup her face. "I won't because," he swallowed and then whispered, "because I love you so much." Before he really knew what compelled him he leaned over and caught her lips in a gentle kiss. He didn't force it and there was no real passion behind it but it left him trembling. _Why can't she love me?_ his heart cried. Then he pulled away and looked away.

Jaina watched her friend and her heart ached. _Why can't I just love him back?_ she wondered. Why couldn't she just forget Kyp and fall in love with Zekk? He held the answer. He was willing to accept responsibility for a child that was not his and he even offered it his love. She could see it in his face and she could hear it in his voice when they talked about the baby that he wholeheartedly believed was a boy. The only thing that he asked of her was that she be faithful to him at least in body if not in heart and spirit. Why wasn't the noble acts of him wanting to love another man's child and care for him as his own not be enough to transform her friendship into love? _Maybe someday she could love him, _she thought_, she did once._

Kyp was hiding; he didn't want her to find him. She knew she had hurt him too much and too deeply which meant he probably would never forgive her even if the baby was his. However, she had even considered leaving Ossus and going to search for Kyp physically. Then when she found him simply attempt to pass the baby off as his. But, besides it being too dangerous for her and the baby to embark on such a journey alone, she knew that Kyp would no doubt figure out if the child wasn't his. Then he'd only hate her more. _But would he be able to?_ her mind raced. However, she realized he could, she could after all, feel her own life Force as an aspect of the baby. It was the father's that remained murky and indistinguishable.

She had even considered going to Jacen but soon concluded that was not possible. He was at Ossus at the moment but seemed distant. In fact, he seemed nothing more than a stranger to her, he had nearly severed his twin bond with her. He was preoccupied and didn't really want to even spend time with her. All his time seemed swallowed up by Ben. But then, that was probably a good thing. Her brother frightened her at times. He knew too much and she didn't want him to discover the pregnancy before she was ready to reveal it. She found herself avoiding him as much as he seemed distant from her. It required too great an effort to mask the baby's presence all the time and she never was certain she achieved it when she was with Jacen.

No, that wasn't he answer either; the answer had to come from her. She only hoped she soon found the answer. Finally, she said, "Zekk, give me three more days. If I can't determine the father by then," she swallowed and went on hoping she wasn't making another terrible mistake, "I'll marry you."


	4. Part Four

Part Four--Tatooine

Chapter 12

Kyp knew Jaina had been trying to reach him through the Force. When he first felt her touch he had been surprised, but he quickly remembered how much she had hurt him and severed the contact. Then he began feeling her touch, gentle, like a warm breeze, almost pleadingly trying to regain their bond. However, no matter how much he wanted to know why she was trying to reach him, he refused to give in.

He found it hard to concentrate and he dared not open to the Force completely which irritated him further. The whole purpose of this trip was to meditate and get over Jaina Solo not hide from her.

He made it to Dreyer after stopping on Bespin for supplies and found a small dilapidated inn and checked in under an assumed name. As he moved around the small room he rented he thought about the planet he was born on. There weren't many beings left on the watery world that had once been home to him. He really didn't remember much about those first eight years of his life. Mainly, his mother's gentle smile or his father's stern but fair voice. And, of course, he remembered his brother Zeth, at the sudden stab of pain the memories brought to his heart he wondered about the sanity of coming to this place. But that was why he had come here, he knew it would be the last place Jaina would ever think of looking for him if she started looking for him physically.

He knew she wasn't with Fel but that only strengthened his resolve not to let her find him. He didn't want to be second best. He didn't want to be who she settled for because she couldn't have who she really wanted. No, she had her chance and she blew it. He only hoped he had the strength to continue his hiding because as the days turned into weeks he realized just how much he missed her.

He was lying in bed one night when he tentatively opened to the Force. He took a deep breath and tried to fall into a meditative state when he suddenly felt another presence. He explored it a bit when he realized it wasn't Jaina's. There was only one person who knew how to contact him. That person was Cilghal. He had told her that he would answer her call only if he was needed for any reason. But he didn't tell the Jedi healer why he was leaving or where he was going only that he needed to go away for a while. At first he thought maybe it was her; so, he opened himself up to the silent call and was instantly confused. It wasn't Jaina and it wasn't Cilghal it was Zekk. He wondered what the former Joiner was up to and was instantly bombarded with an image of Jaina crying. Kyp sat straight up in bed and immediately cut the Force connection.

So, she went to Zekk. _Figures._ He thought angrily. _Well, her former bughugger was welcome to her._ He sat there running his hand though his hair and shaking with a mix of betrayal, anger, self-pity, and heart ache. The tears were threatening again as the thought of her, of _his_ Goddess, with the tall, broad-shouldered, dark-haired Jedi came to mind. He shook his head trying to clear it but couldn't, the image was there, just as it had been with her and Fel.

He sat there with his face buried in his hands and finally gave into the sobs as he wondered again how he was ever going to stop loving her and why she could never love him. _Of course_, the quiet voice in the back of his mind whispered, _you know the answer. She is too good for you and she always will be._

That was when Kyp decided he needed to stop what he was doing. Wallowing in self-pity wasn't going to help him get over her any faster now then it had all the years before. He needed to find someone to help him and he knew where to look. He got up and instantly began to pack his clothes. He only hoped she was still on Tatooine where he had left her nearly fifteen years before.

Sari was tall, had a great body and dark red hair and ironically eyes nearly the color of his. He thought about the proprietress of the cantina and instantly remembered what it felt like in her arms. No, she would never replace Jaina in his heart or in his soul, but she maybe able to distract him enough that the pain would turn back into the dull ache that he could live with rather than the lightsaber thrust to the heart he now felt.

X

Kyp landed his X-Wing in the hanger in Mos Esley and popped the canopy. He pulled his helmet off and shook out his hair. An old excitement filled him; it had been years since he'd been here. Back before the Vong, back when Jaina Solo was still only a child and his friend's stubborn daughter who amused him with her flirtations and her antics with the young former dark Jedi named Zekk. Back when he and his Dozen along with his apprentice Miko brought justice to the Outer Rim. Back when he found his pleasure in the willing and experienced arms of the daughter of a moisture farmer turned cantina owner.

Kyp made his way through the bustling streets of one of Tatooine's few cities. It amazed him how it all seemed the same. Of course, Tatooine was like that. This town was probably the same as it had been when Anakin Skywalker was still a small boy here.

He found the street and turned down it and then he stopped in front the old building, looking up at the holosign he smiled. The Pandora's Box Cantina was still here. Now, if Sari was still as he remembered. Taking a deep breath to calm himself as much as give him courage, he entered the darkened bar.

Kyp moved in looking over a nearly empty common room. Well, he thought, it was still early morning here. Then he heard her voice clear but still rough from the harshness that was Tatooine.

"Just a minute. I'll be right there."

Kyp turned to the sound of the voice and was somewhat taken aback when she moved into the feeble light of the dinning room. She was still beautiful, older and her red hair was shorter with a few strands of silver, but her dark brown-green eyes were as alive as he remembered them. She was dressed in a form fitting jumpsuit that he oddly realized reminded him of Mara Jade but he shook that image from his mind almost as quickly as it entered. He had at one time thought he had loved her that was until a young sixteen year old girl stole his heart and never gave it back. He silently hoped that there was still enough feeling left for them to possibly pick up where they left off.

She squinted at him and he nervously ran a hand through his long curly hair. Then he felt as much as saw recognition on her still pretty features. "Kyp Durron?" Her voice was a bit strangled as she said his name. "Is that really you?" She moved closer as she stared at him. Then she gave him a delicious smile and said in the saucy voice he remembered, "Kriff, when did the Nine Corellian Hells spew you from their bowels? Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" With that said she was in his somewhat surprised arms and kissing him with a passion he remembered quite well.

He returned the kiss and deepened it. Finally, he pulled back and grinned, "Do you welcome all you old flames back the same way, Sari, or only those you really liked?"

Still holding him close she purred, "And a girl never kisses and tells." Then she stepped away from him, placed her hands on her still shapely hips and looked him over. Finally, she shook her head and said, "Emm—emm—emm, Durron, you still are one of the best looking men in the Galaxy. What has it been? Almost fifteen years?"

He grinned again and nodded, "Yeah, something like that." Then he looked around and finding a small table close by he sat down, she sat across from him. "You haven't changed much either."

She laughed a laugh of a woman who lived a hard life but still occasionally found humor in it. "And you were always a sweet talker, as I remember." Then she called out, "Stefen, bring me two of the best whiskies we have on the menu." Her eyes twinkled as she glanced back at him and as her red lips parted in a mischievous grin she added, "Corellian for sure. I think our guest will soon need it."

Kyp gazed at her puzzled, not understanding her meaning but her grin and the gleam in her eyes only brightened. Suddenly, Kyp felt another presence coming towards him, untrained but definitely strong in the Force. He glanced up and he lost all breath as he stared into the green-brown eyes of a dark-haired boy of about fifteen who remarkably looked like him.

Sari chuckled as the boy nearly lost his grip on the glasses he carried, then she said, "Kyp, meet my son Stefen, Stefen, this is your father, Jedi Master Kyp Durron."

>X

Chapter 13

Kyp stared at the boy not really knowing what to think much less say. He watched as the boy made a swallowing motion the protruding, adolescent Adam's apple moving up and then down again. Kyp never expected to have fathered a child with this woman, Hells, truth be told, he never expected to be a _father_.

Slowly, Sari's words found their way into the fog that seemed to numb his brain, "Stef, I think Master Durron really needs that drink now."

He remembered to breathe as he watched with fascination as the boy—_no, my_ son—stepped forward and held out a glass of the welcoming, amber liquid. With a hand that was trembling as much as the one holding the proffered glass, Kyp reached out to take the glass. As his hand brushed that of Stefen's, he lost his fragile hold on the glass before Kyp was able to get a firm grip on it. The glass fell toward the floor at a blinding speed for about a foot before Kyp, more out of instinct than cognitive thought, reached out with the Force and caught it before it spiraled to the floor. As the glass floated into Kyp's out stretched hand, he watched in the boy's eyes grow wide with disbelief. Oddly Kyp remembered the first time he had ever seen anyone use the Force when he was a boy in Kessel and the amazement that came from that experience.

"Astral!" Stefen exclaimed in pure amazement.

Kyp lifted the glass to his lips and drained it in two gulps. He didn't even feel the burn.

Sari took the other glass and as she drank, Stefen asked in an awestruck voice, "Will I ever be able to do that?"

Kyp blinked and after finally taking a deep breath, quietly said in an unusually shaky voice, "Um—I—I suppose—Stang!" He turned stunned eyes to a slightly smiling Sari, "I'm his _father_?"

She laughed lightly and leaned over the table to say, "Well, since he looks just like you and can be as stubborn as you, I don't think we need a paternity test. Not to mention he seems to think he is Force-sensitive."

Kyp turned his attention back to Stefen and softly said, "He is, I mean strong in the Force."

"You can see that?" Stefen asked incredulously smiling nearly from ear to ear.

Kyp smiled weakly for the first time and shook his unruly head of silver frosted black long curls. "Not see. One can't _see_ the Force. At least, not with your eyes. I feel it." After a long moment that was growing almost uncomfortable of father staring at son and son staring at father, Kyp broke the silence by saying, "Here I'll show you. Hold out your palm." As Stefen obeyed the simple request, Kyp lifted his own, "Don't touch mine. Now, close your eyes." Kyp spoke in a soothing voice as he gave the simple instructions. He could feel the boy's strong desire to please. "Now, take a deep, slow breath and let it out slowly and as you do so open your mind and your feelings, your senses. Let the Force guide you as it catches your feelings and senses. Don't fight it."

Kyp was astonished at the boy's ability. He felt the Force swirl around him and smiled when he felt the light, tentative brush of his son's seeking presence. In that moment there was no doubt; Stefen was Kyp Durron's son. However, Stefen's touch was brief as Kyp had expected. His inexperience and utter shock at feeling another's presence for the first time broke the boy's concentration and control.

When his brown-green eyes flew open and he pulled his hand away, Kyp couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips. "You just felt me through the Force."

"Astral!" he shook his head full of dark brown curls that reminded Kyp so much of himself. "It was like seeing and feeling a bright light," he added softly.

Kyp chuckled again but before he could say anything a demanding, deep voice called out from somewhere in the back, "Stef, get your head out of the stars! Where are you? You told me you were getting your mother some whisky, but I didn't know you were going to Corellia to get it!

Stefen glanced over his shoulder and then turned back to Sari who nodded and gestured with her hand. "Go. Help your uncle Jon." Then she turned bright eyes back to Kyp, "I don't think Master Durron will be leaving any time soon."

Stefen looked at Kyp one last time, then shyly asked, "Can—can you teach me more, Master Durron?"

Kyp's heart skipped a beat at his question and after swallowing the sudden lump in his throat he nodded, "Yeah. Um—but now you better go. I—ah—we'll have time to get acquainted later."

Stefen bobbed his head of unruly curls and scampered off to the door behind the bar that led into the kitchen. As soon as the door swooshed open, Kyp heard Stefen's excited voice, "Uncle Jon, he's here! My father—"

Kyp couldn't make out the rest of the statement after the door closed again. He turned expectant eyes to the woman who sat across the small table from him. "Were you ever going to tell me about him?"

She straightened, took a deep breath and stood. She went behind the bar and Kyp watched as she reached down behind it. After hearing what sounded like bottles clinking together, she straightened and held up a bottle of Whreyn's Reserve—one of the best Corellian Whiskies produced. She walked back to the table and held the bottle out to momentarily study it. Finally, she said uncertainly, "I've been saving this bottle of whisky for nearly fifteen years. Knowing that when this day came I'd need it ever bit as much as you." Then she opened it and poured both glasses full. She looked at him and Kyp was actually surprised to see sadness there. "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd want to take him away. Or, nearly as bad, want to do the damnable—get married." She shook her head as she sat down again and then took a long drawl from the glass.

Kyp suddenly felt like his world had been completely turned inside out, besides it's already upside down state Jaina had left him in. He gulped down nearly half a glass.

Sari met his green-eyed gaze again and continued, "Kyp, don't take this wrongly, but out of all the men I've ever been with you were my favorite. But I never loved you. Love is for fools, we both know that. But I did care about you and when I discovered I was pregnant I was thrilled because I knew you were the father." She looked away and quietly admitted, "I—I felt like I was growing old and that I was missing something in my life. I wanted a baby but I didn't want the strings of marriage." She looked at her hands which were wrapped tightly around her glass to keep them from shaking. Then she looked up and said, "I only ever wanted your child but I didn't want you. When you told me that you wouldn't be back for a while I took an agent to counteract my contraceptive and I became pregnant our last time together. But once Stefen was born and after he grew some, I knew that he was different. I knew he had inherited your Force sensitivity and it scared me. I knew then that you'd never be able to know." She laughed bitterly and took another drink, nearly draining the glass. "Of course, the Vong War kept everyone busy for a long while and you forgot about your sources of pleasure on the Outer Rim."

Kyp stared at her. He never guessed she felt that way. He understood her because he felt the same way for her. Finally, he swallowed and said his voice rough with emotion, "But he is my son, Sari. I had a right to know."

"Yes, Kyp, he is your son. And he has been waiting to meet you ever since I showed him a holo of you that was in a media magazine after the war."

"He needs trained, Sari. He knows he can touch the Force and will start trying to use it. This is a very dangerous time for him. He is too strong not to be trained. Sari, I need to take him back to the Academy."

She slowly nodded and quietly replied, "I know, Kyp. It is selfish of me but I'm not ready to give him up. However, I know I can't stop him from realizing his dreams. He knows he could be a Jedi and that is what that boy wants more than anything. He is always looking to the stars, to adventure. He idolizes Luke Skywalker and even to some extent little Anakin Skywalker." Kyp had to swallow hard when he heard this but then his son was from Tatooine, like it or not. However, her next words nearly took his breath away, her brown-green eyes intense as they bore into his green. "But, Kyp, it is you he most wants to be like. It is you he wants to please more than anything. He doesn't blame you for not being here. He knows I never told you and he knows what I am." She gave him a sad smile then added, "He loves you, Kyp. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me and learn to love him as well."

Kyp Durron stared at her for a moment and then drained his glass wondering just what in the Nine Corellian Hells he was going to do now.

>X

Chapter 14

Kyp stepped out into the bright, nearly blinding light of Tatooine's duel suns from the back door of the cantina. He crossed the small expanse of packed orange sand to come back into the cooler shade of the makeshift garage. He had in his hands two cold drinks and he suddenly wished his was stronger than the fruit flavored beverage he was carrying. As he rounded the old dilapidated speeder he found Stefen bent over in the engine of it. He just watched him for a little while and wondered just what kind of mechanic the fourteen year-old was. Kyp himself was average at best, but he could fix just about anything if given the right tools and enough time. But he never was as good as Han or Jaina—

_No, don't think of her now. _

He had hedged Sari's questions as to why, after fifteen years, he showed up on her doorstep. He simply said he had missed her and that he was in the area doing Jedi business. He felt bad about the lie but he honestly didn't want to tell her about Jaina. Sari had no time for love in her life, nor did she ever want it. How could someone like her understand about Jaina.

Finally, Stefen felt Kyp's presence and looked up. Kyp smiled at him and said, "I was wondering when you'd notice me. " He stepped closer and handed the boy the cold glass. Stefen gratefully took it and stared at Kyp. Kyp took a sip of his and then said as he moved to sit on an old packing crate, "You must be more aware of your surroundings. It's dangerous for a Jedi not to know what is out there."

Stef nodded and swallowed, then he said, "Is it possible for me to be a Jedi?"

Kyp grinned and sat his glass down on the work bench beside him. "Of course it is. You are very strong in the Force, Stefen. I'm very strong in the Force," Kyp added quietly. After a moment he swallowed the lump in his throat, "Come, sit down." Stefen obeyed and sat on the lid of a tool box next to Kyp. Then Kyp met his gaze and said, "I've spoken with your mother and she agrees that it would be good if you went to the Jedi Academy."

Stefen nearly burst with excitement, "Really? I can go to the Academy?"

Kyp chuckled at his enthusiasm and leaned over and ruffled his already unruly curls. "Yep." Then after a moment he grew serious again, "Stefen, the Force is a powerful ally and a dangerous enemy. With it a Jedi can do great things. We can help those who are too week to help themselves. We can heal the sick and we can bring peace and serenity to troubled minds." Kyp's gaze grew more intense as he went on, "Or we can use it to do great evils. We can use it to destroy life and those who we love the most. But believe that we are doing it for all the right reasons. Being a Jedi is a great responsibility and should never be taken lightly."

"I understand," Stefen said quietly. He looked up at Kyp with a look that nearly melted his heart. "I know what you did. But I don't blame you. Mom has told me a lot about you and I—emm—l've done a lot of research about you." Kyp just stared at him and wondered what was out there on the HoloNet about him. He never cared before, but now, suddenly, with the thought that his son only knew him through the often biased opinions of the HoloNet made him cringe.

"I really hope you don't believe everything that you've read about me."

Stef smiled and lightly chuckled, "Of course not. But I figured about half of it has to be true."

Kyp was quiet for a moment not really knowing what to say next. It was Stefen who broke the silence, "Master Durron, why did you do it?"

Kyp stared at him. He had been dreading this question every since he discovered Stef was his son. Hell, he dreaded ever having to explain this to a child of his. Kyp swallowed hard and looked at the distant tan wall of the garage but he did not see it. Finally, he spoke, his voice quiet, "A Sith Lord promised me that I could revenge my parents' and my brother's deaths if you destroyed the Imperials. I knew exactly what to do and so I did it. I let the Dark Side of the Force into my heart and it consumed me. It gave me power that I never felt before. It made me feel like I could control everything. But in reality I controlled nothing. It controlled me. I destroyed Carida and with it murdered millions of people. Yes, in doing so I levered a killing blow to the Empire and by destroying Daala's fleet may have saved Coruscant. At least that is what I tell myself. But none of the possible 'good' ever outweighs the fact I murdered my brother whose supposed death I thought I was avenging. Or, the innocents who never deserved to die." Kyp was reflective for a moment then turned back to his son, "I never want you to ever go through that kind of hell, Stefen. You are too strong in the Force not to learn how to control it. I was only a few years older then you when I fell, and although, I've moved on and I've done good since. There are times I think I'll never recover."

Kyp was silent for a long time and he could feel the boy's growing discomfort. Finally, Kyp said a little more lighthearted, "I want to give you time to say your farewells to your family and friends. But I'd like to take you back to Ossus in a few days. I'll need to contact Master Skywalker and as soon as I can arrange transportation for us both I'd like to leave." Then he stood and as he headed for the door he felt Sefen's disappointment. Kyp turned back to him and realized he was disappointed that their conversation was over so soon. Kyp looked back at him and realized that he knew absolutely nothing about his son. Kyp smiled and turned to face him and said, "So, what are you attempting to do to this bucket of bolts."

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	5. Part Five

Part Five—Discoveries and Decisions

Chapter 15

Jaina felt as if she was going to lose her lunch, well, she did if she still had any thing left in her stomach. Her palms were sweaty and she could not sit still. And no amount of calming breaths seemed to quail the feeling of impeding doom. As she looked at the man who was pacing in the opposite direction across the small living room of her apartment she could tell that he felt the same.

She looked up at the chrono and suddenly felt the presences of her parents, uncle and aunt. Zekk wasn't too sure about having the Skywalkers there too but relented when she told him Luke could restrain her father if need be. Then she told him that he didn't need to go through with this at all if he didn't want to. But Zekk only smiled and reassured her that he couldn't even think of backing out now. As far as he was concerned the baby she carried was his and that he loved her too much to let her stranded. Somehow that only made her feel slightly better.

She actually started when the bell rang. She looked at Zekk and they both took calming breaths. He nodded that he was ready and smiled, then she opened the door.

"Hi," she said as her mother hugged her then she hugged her father. Zekk had came to stand behind her and Han glared at him.

Zekk cleared his throat and stared at Han's hard stare. He knew Han didn't like him. He never really did. But Zekk would walk through all nine of Hells of Corellia for Jaina.

"Han," he simply said as greeting. Then he looked at the Skywalkers and said, "Masters Skywalkers. Princess."

Han looked from Zekk to Jaina as they all stepped into her living room. He asked, "I'm I missing something?"

Jaina glanced at Zekk and then swallowed, "I think you all should sit down." Jaina then sat down on the only stuffed chair in the small room; Zekk leaned against the arm and gently laid his arm across her shoulders. They had planned it that way. They knew they needed to act and look like they were what they said they were—a couple in love who wanted to get married despite the fact she was pregnant.

"Okay," Han didn't miss the intimate gesture of Zekk's. "I'm sitting down. Now what is going on?"

Leia stared at Jaina as did Mara, then suddenly Leia's expression registered surprise that she quickly hid. Jaina knew the Jedi sensed the baby. Luke only glanced from Jaina to Zekk and she knew he also sensed the baby. Her heart was in her throat. It was too late to back out now.

Jaina then said quietly, "Zekk and I are—" Her throat seemed to go closed on her and she suddenly couldn't think or even breathe. She felt Zekk's concern through the Force and she felt his reassurance. But that wasn't what was keeping her from responding. Her heart was screaming at her that she was making a mistake.

Zekk not knowing what to think looked at the Solos and the Skywalkers. After clearing his throat he said, "Jaina and I would like to get married."

"What?" four voices chimed at the same time in various octaves. The loudest being Han's closely followed by him jumping to his feet.

"You can't be serious," he glared at Zekk who also stood along with everyone else. "When did this come about? Last time we saw you," he looked at Jaina, "you were dating some government flaky or fighter jock. Now, you tell me you are going to get married. I want you to be happy, Jaina, but I don't think you should jump into marriage especially with him," he pointed his thumb at his daughter's former mind-mate.

Leia looked up at her husband and said soothingly, "Han, I think you should sit down. There's more to this." He stared at her for a moment then back at Jaina and Zekk.

They both swallowed hard and after Leia managed to calm Han down slightly, Jaina knew she needed to tell him the rest. He was the only one who didn't know. "Daddy, I'm also pregnant."

Han Solo blinked twice at her then looked at Zekk. For a moment she wasn't sure that he had heard her. Finally, as her words registered Han flew across the space separating the couch he and Leia occupied and the chair Jaina and Zekk were sitting. Zekk stood and Han grabbed him by the collar of his tunic.

"Why you no good bug-hugging vent-crawler I should kill you for this," Han's voice was pitched low and dripped with absolute venom.

"Han!" Leia and the Skywalkers called out. And Luke grabbed his brother-in-law and pulled him free of Zekk.

Jaina was at her fiancé's side and looked up at her father. She took a deep breath. She had to make this look as believable as possible not just for her father but for the Jedi behind him. She pushed all of her gratitude and all the love she held for Zekk as a dear friend to the front of her mind. And she buried everything else. Then she said, "I love him, Daddy. That is why I came to Ossus. So that I could be with him."

Luke was very quiet and seemed to be studying her. Finally, he said, "Is that why Kyp Durron left?"

At the mention of Kyp, Jaina's heart fluttered and her soul screamed at her again. But she pushed those feelings back and responded, "I don't know why Kyp left. I think he thought we had something more than we did."

"How far—when will the baby be born," Leia asked almost too quietly to be heard.

Jaina gave her mother a slight smile, "I'm just a little over a month." She looked at Zekk and gave him what she hoped was a stupid I'm-so-in-love grin and added, "We just found out." Then she looked at her father who was just staring at Zekk with something akin to murder in his eyes and continued, "We had decided to get married before the baby was discovered though."

Suddenly, Luke's commlink beeped and he excused himself slightly and answered it. "Skywalker."

"Master Skywalker," the voice of Corran Horn came through. "I just received a comm from Kyp. He is requesting that you contact him immediately. I have the frequency if you would like me to patch it through to you."

"Yes. I'm at Jaina Solo's apartment I can call from here."

"Okay. Here it comes. Horn out."

Jaina's heart nearly stopped when she overheard Corran mention Kyp's name. She still was desperately trying to figure out who the father of her baby was but not because she didn't want to marry Zekk. She had decided that was what she wanted. However, more and more she was getting the feeling it did belong to Kyp. She knew Zekk loved the baby as much as she did. They had spent the past week just holding each other and imagining what _their_ baby would be like. Zekk made her feel loved even if she didn't feel the same for him and right now that is what she needed most. Kyp didn't want her anyway; so, why should she not try to fall in love with Zekk. She already loved him as a friend and she could never thank him enough for his selflessness.

But knowing Kyp was contacting Luke suddenly made her doubt what she was doing. She still loved Kyp.

Jaina absently nodded when Luke asked to use the comm station in her living room. She moved so that she could hear the conversation but not be seen.

Luke then called the frequency Corran patched through to his commlink and within minutes is met by the image of a beautiful dark red-haired woman.

She responded, "The Pandora's Box Cantina, Mos Eisely, Tatooine. This is owner Sari Boaden"

_Tatooine? What the kriff is he doing on Tatooine?_ She thought.

Luke responded, "I was given this frequency for Jedi Master Kyp Durron. Is he available?"

She smiled and said, "Well, it is the middle of the night here but I believe he is still up. May I ask who is calling?"

Luke blushed softly and said his tone apologetic, "I'm sorry. I was unaware of the time. I should have done a time check on the call. I am Grand Master Luke Skywalker. He had left a message for me."

"Oh," she truly looked surprised. Then she quickly recovered and smiled, "You look younger than I thought you would. I must say, being born and raised on Tatooine, I am honored to meet your acquaintance."

Luke nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

"I will have Kyp fetched immediately."

_Kyp. So she is on a first name basis._

After a few moments, Kyp appeared, "Master Skywalker," he said and bowed his head.

Jaina's heart leapt at the sound of his voice.

"Kyp. You contacted me—" Luke let the sentence hang.

Kyp cleared his throat and said, almost nervously, Jaina thought, "I have found someone who is very strong in the Force and should be trained. I'm hoping to bring him back with me to Ossis within the next day or two."

Luke was surprised and asked, "How old is he? Should we arrange for placement of his parents?"

Kyp really looked nervous as he ran his and through his hair and said, "He's almost fifteen. And—emm—" Kyp swallowed and Jaina really could tell he was dreading telling Luke something. Then he went on, "Well, it seems I'm the boy's father."

Jaina suddenly felt so lightheaded that she couldn't remain standing any longer. Only Zekk's quick and loving arms saved her from hitting the floor as the world around her went black.

>X

Chapter 16

Jaina dizzily looked around the room and discovered she was lying on her bed in her bedroom. The lights were dimmed and she didn't see him at first standing by the window. However, he must have sensed her awakening from the fainting and turned and walked toward her bed.

Jaina rubbed her temples and softly asked, "Where's Zekk and the rest?" She was a bit surprised to find only her uncle in her bedroom.

He gazed down at her with intense blue eyes as he sat beside her on the bed. Finally, he said, "I sent them out. I wanted to talk to you alone." Then he gave her a hard stare and pointedly asked, "What's going on? I know that you are further along in your pregnancy than you claim and—" he swallowed and Jaina got the impression that he was uneasy about the last, "—and I know Zekk isn't the father."

Jaina looked away; she didn't know what to say. After a long moment she said matter-of-factly, "He isn't."

Luke patiently nodded and sighed, "Does he know he isn't?"

She looked up at him slightly angered at what he was suggesting, but the anger was short lived because she realized that was exactly what she was doing to her family and her baby. She suddenly felt the sting of tears as she replied, "Yes. It was actually his idea that we marry and that he would claim the baby as his own."

Luke wasn't really surprised that Zekk would do something like that. However, it saddened him because he knew Zekk's reasons for such actions. He quietly asked, "Jaina, do you really love Zekk?"

She looked away and slowly shook her head, tears silently sliding down her face, "No."

"Jaina," when she didn't turn to look at him he repeated more forcefully, "Jaina, look at me." Luke waited until he met her watery brown eyes. Then he continued, "That is not fair to either you, Zekk or your child. Your son needs to know his father."

She sat up then and drew her knees to her chest after wrapping her arms around them she whispered, "Even if his father may be Jag Fel?"

"What?" Luke couldn't hide his astonishment from his voice.

She swallowed hard and added, "I can't tell whether Jag is his father or Kyp Durron. But from the sounds of it, Kyp already has his hands full." The last came out bitterly. She was more than a little shocked at Kyp's announcement. She still couldn't process the implications yet.

"Jaina, what are you saying?" Luke was shocked by her confession.

Upon that question, she took a deep breath and told Luke everything. About her date and night with Kyp, her date and time with Jag, her not being able to find Kyp through the Force, her discovery of the pregnancy, and finally, ended with Zekk's solution that she marry him and his claim to be the baby's father. "I love Kyp, Uncle Luke, but he will never be able to forgive me. I hurt him too much. I hope that someday I will be able to learn to love Zekk. I know he loves me."

Luke took her hand and with sadness in his voice, "Jaina, you can't 'learn' to love someone. At least, not truly love them. You will only end up making things worse if you go through with this marriage."

She sobbed, "But my baby needs to have a father. I want him to be happy."

Luke shook his head, "Your child deserves the truth even more than he needs a father, Jaina." She watched as he stood and walked back to the window. After several moments Luke spoke without turning.

"I never knew who my father was. I only knew a name—Anakin Skywalker—and later I learned that everything I thought I knew about him was a lie. A lie told in hopes of protecting me from the awful truth. Occasionally, I would hear a story about an amazing human boy who at a young age won the Boonta Eve Podrace with the same name. My uncle and aunt would explain that it was just a coincidence and that they were not the same person. I never doubted their word. I was told that Anakin had left me with them when I was a baby after my mother died and was a mechanic on some random ship when he was killed. They never told me any more. I never even saw a picture of him. Of my mother I knew nothing. Aunt Beru had only told me once that she was a beautiful woman and had lived far away. But it was my father that fascinated me the most. I would spin thousands of fantasies about what I thought my father was like." He paused and then turned back to Jaina, "Even though I know now who and what Anakin Skywalker became, I wish I had known the person he had been."

Silence engulfed them and Jaina thought he was through. She was looking down at her folded hands which lay clasped over her knees when he began speaking again. At his words she snapped her gaze back to him, "But unlike Anakin Skywalker who allowed himself to be twisted into the evil monster Darth Vader, your son's father is a good man. Your son deserves to know that. Furthermore, his father deserves to be a part of his son's life. He has already missed out on the childhood of one son, Jaina, don't deign him the right to enjoy this son's life."

She stared at him stunned, not sure she dared to believe his meaning. Finally, she stammered, "I—I don't understand?" She was almost afraid to ask. "Can—you tell who my baby's father is?"

Luke gave her a sad smile, "Who do you think the father is?"

She swallowed and answered, "I want to believe it's Kyp. But I am not certain of it."

Luke's smile brightened, "It is. I'd recognize Kyp Durron's Force signature anywhere, even in his child."

Jaina continued to stare at her uncle with a mixture of relief and dread, because she knew her life was only going to become even more complicated than before.

>X

Chapter 17

"That's it. Concentrate, Stefen," Kyp couldn't help but be enthusiastic at Stefen's progress. They had only been in hyperspace for five days and already he was able to move small objects with is mind. Kyp watched as he moved a small dried bean several centimeters from the surface of the scared table.

Suddenly, Stefen's control on the Force loosened and the bean dropped and began to roll off the ledge. Kyp easily reached out and caught it.

"I can't get it above that certain point, Master," Stefen sounded as frustrated as he looked. Kyp knew it was time to stop.

"But, you have only been practicing for four days," Kyp said as he stood and headed to the small food prep area of the living space of the small, two cabin ship he had purchased to bring them back to Ossus from Tatooine. Once there he began to make each of them a cup of hot chocolate. It had never been his favorite drink but I knew Stefen enjoyed it. Kyp was glad that he was the one to introduce it to him. After returning to the table with the steaming mugs, Kyp sat again and smiled, "You are actually learning quite fast and you have great potential, Stef."

Kyp watched as Stefen looked down at his cup and wrapped his hands around it. Finally, he said so softly Kyp wasn't sure if he heard him correctly, "Thank you, Master Durron."

Kyp continued to gaze at him, he still was marveling at how similar they were and not in just looks. He saw the same impatient stubbornness and even occasionally Kyp would see the same impertinence Kyp himself displayed. But Stefen had something Kyp never remembered possessing—innocence. And when Kyp remembered how his was taken away from him by the horrors of the Kessel mines and by Exar Kun, Kyp wanted to do everything in his power to protect the innocence in his son.

Kyp sipped his cup and as he sat it down said, "Stefen, I know you have spun this idea of who I am but I want you to know that not everyone in the Order likes me."

Stefen looked up at Kyp and he continued, "But I also need you to know why I came to Tatooine in the first place." Kyp took a deep breath. He was shocked to find out that his message to Luke had been heard by Mara, the Solos, and by Jaina. He will never forget the stunned gasps at his revelation. He never wanted them to find out about Stefen that way. He actually hadn't thought about how he was going to tell the Solos or Jaina about Stefen, but finding out the way they did was not among them. He also had no idea how he was going to explain Jaina and why he intended to avoid her at all possible costs to Stefen. After taking a deep breath he said, "There is a woman that I was friends with, best friends, who lives at Ossus that—that betrayed my trust. I came to Tatooine in hopes of coming to terms with her betrayal."

Stefen blinked and then gave Kyp a shy smile, "You were in love with her and she hurt you?"

Kyp nearly choked on his sip of the cooling chocolate. He sputtered, "What do you mean?"

Stefen, somewhat amused by Kyp's sudden discomfort, grinned, "Because I heard you call out a name in your sleep the other night. I assumed she was someone special to you."

Kyp stared at him and then slowly sighed, "Jaina."

"Actually, you said 'Goddess'."

Kyp chuckled and responded, "That's what I've called her since the Vong war. Her name is Jaina Solo."

Kyp's chuckle only became more robust was he watched Stefen's eyes grow wide and then as he grinned, "The one and only Jaina Solo?" He shook his head and said before Kyp could respond to his question, "Astral, Dad! She's beautiful." Suddenly he blushed and looked down at his chocolate. "I mean—Master Durron—emmm—she is rather pretty." Then he looked back at Kyp and said, "You're in love with Jaina Solo, Master?"

Kyp's heart leapt but not at his son's perception of Jaina but rather at his slip of his tongue. _Dad_. Kyp had never thought about being called by that honorific and suddenly upon hearing it everything concerning Stefen became very real. Kyp quietly said ignoring the boy's questions, "Stefen, would you like to call me—ahhh—'Dad'?" Then Kyp held his breath.

Stefen gazed at him and slowly nodded his head, "Yeah, I guess." He blushed and looked away again, "I—emm—always thought of you as my dad." After a moment he met Kyp's eyes again and smiled, "I would like to be able to call you that but I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Kyp smiled and reached across the table to grasp Stefen's arm, "Son, nothing would make me happier." At that the proximity alarm sounded as they were coming up on Ossus.

>X

Chapter 18

Nearly a week had gone by since her revelation to her family about her engagement to Zekk and her pregnancy. But the thing that circled her mind most was Luke's revelation that he knew that her son belonged to Kyp. Now, she had to figure out how to tell Zekk. She knew he would still want to marry her and, in some small way, she still wanted to go through with it, but her reasoning was selfish and foolish. She just didn't want to face her family with the awful truth, but more importantly she didn't know what she was going to tell Kyp. And every time she thought of him she thought of his revelation—he already had a son.

She wondered about what the boy would be like. She couldn't help it and she wondered if the pretty red-headed cantina owner was his mother. She knew from his age that he was born right before the Vong War, when she herself was nothing more than a girl, but that didn't seem to quail her jealousy. She wasn't really jealous of the woman, well, not a lot anyway; what she was envious of was the fact that she was now denied the privilege of presenting Kyp with his first born child.

She thought of that and nearly snorted. Up until five days ago, she didn't even know who the father of her child positively was and was willing to allow another man claim that fatherhood. That thought is what made her take the next step.

And she knew it would break her dearest friend's heart.

She walked into Serenity Garden and found Zekk sitting in a meditation pose. She stopped and just stared at him. He seemed so at peace but there was an underlining uncertainty that she wouldn't quiet get a complete read on. She crossed the garden and sat down before him, crossing her legs and taking a deep breath. She pulled the Force to her and immediately felt the calm that had eluded her for weeks. This was the right thing to do.

Zekk felt her and slowly came out of his trance. He smiled as he opened his eyes, but the smile never reached his suddenly sad eyes. He looked at her and softly stated, "I think I know why you are here."

She swallowed, nodded and looked away for a moment before bringing her gaze back to him. "Zekk, I know for certain that Kyp is my baby's father."

Now it was Zekk's turn to look away, after a moment he softly said, "I knew you'd eventually be able to tell." Then he looked back up into her deep, brandy eyes. He had actually been afraid of this encounter since the night they had told her family about them and the baby and Kyp Durron's holocomm. Zekk wryly thought that Kyp Durron did have impeccable timing that was for sure. Finally, Zekk swallowed and said, "Jaina, I know that you do not really love me. I know that you love Kyp and that is as painfully clear to me as it was when I shared your mind and knew that you loved Jag Fel. I won't lie to you. I wish you had never been able to tell who the father was. I love you and even though it may seem perverse I love that baby as if he was mine because he is a part of you." Zekk looked down at his hands which lay in his lap. He knew he was close to tears. He thought he was ready for this when it all came crashing down around him. He had never been more wrong. "I will never even know what its like to _really _hold you, Jaina." He looked at her, his gaze watery. "I will never know what it would be like to hold our children; children that you and I create. I will never know what it's like to have you to come home to after a hard mission and have you tell me that you missed me and that you love me." He couldn't hold the tears in any longer, they slid down his cheeks as he went on, "But I love you too much to condemn you to a life that isn't full of love, to a life where the love is only one-sided. I was a fool and selfish to even try."

Jaina reached over and cupped his face and stroked the tears away as they fell. Her own falling, her voice cracked as she said, "I did love you once, Zekk, and I still do as my dearest friend. You will never know what you mean to me. You have been here when I needed someone. You were my shoulder to cry on, you were my comfort when I was retching my insides out. I would not have survived the past several weeks without you. And I would never consider you a fool and you are definitely not selfish. If anything I owe you my life." With that she closed the distance and gently, tenderly brushed her lips against his.

Zekk pulled her into his arms, clinging to her as if he couldn't ever let her go and he licked her lips wanting to deepen the kiss. She opened her lips and allowed him access. She saw the kiss for what it was—a kiss of desperation, a kiss of loss, a kiss of goodbye. They parted but didn't move from each other's embrace. She laid her head on his shoulder and she held him as he sobbed his grief into her hair.

Finally, he pulled away and his emerald eyes glistened with tears, "Jaina, remember that I will always be here for you. I only want you to be happy. That's all I ever wanted." Then he reached down and placed his hand on her abdomen. He reached for the child that he wished could be his and instantly felt the child reach for him. But as soon as he brushed the baby's presence he pulled back out of the Force and moved his hand away from her. This was already too hard.

She took his hand and held it in hers and bent to place a gentle kiss on the back of his fingers, then she said after meeting his gaze again, "Zekk, I want you to be apart of my baby's life. You were the only father he knew since I first discovered his spark of life. It was you that insisted that he was a boy." She gave him a wan smile and went on, "I still don't know how Kyp will take all this. If I know him, he is probably still reeling from finding—uh—his other son. But I intend to tell him everything. I really wish I never made such a mess of everything then none of this would have happened. I would never have given you false hope that we could be together." She swallowed the lump in her throat and more tears fell as she continued as gently her emotion strained voice would allow, "I can't marry you, I know that now. I'm still in love with Kyp but even if he doesn't want me, he still is my baby's father. But that doesn't mean I don't want you in my son's life. Zekk, no matter how things work out in the end, I never want to lose your friendship. You mean as much to me as Kyp does."

He stared at her and squeezed the hand she was holding, "Thank you, Jaya." However, he couldn't take any more; he had to get away from her, from the pain of losing her yet again. He stood and she watched as he moved toward the gate of the garden, once there he turned, "Jaina, no matter how hurt I feel right now, I want you to know, I realize this is the right thing to do. This is what the Force wants of us and nothing can change that. I only wish things could have been different but I know they never will." With that he turned and left, leaving Jaina feeling oddly at peace, with her self and with her choices.

Zekk would be okay, he had to be.

Just then she heard the sonic boom of a ship entering the atmosphere and the whine of reverse thrusters of an old Skipray as it slowed its decent. As it came closer she also picked up the sound of an X-wing coming in behind it. She instantly recognized the X-wing and could tell by the way it moved in the same way as the larger ship that it was slaved to the Skipray's controls. She reached out with her perception and immediately pulled back. It was him. Kyp was coming home.

She instinctively laid her hand on her belly and was amazed when she experienced what felt like flutterby wings in her center. She looked down quickly and realized she had just felt her baby move for the very first time. That realization brought a much needed smile to her face and she said quietly to him, "He's coming back to us." Then she looked up and watched the ship as it disappeared behind the buildings of the Jedi Academy and she whispered, "Oh Force, please let this all work out." She took a deep breath, stood up, dusted the backside of her jumpsuit off and headed toward the gate and the path that would lead to the hanger. As she exited the garden she said in a voice that was anything but confident, "Let's go and meet your daddy."

>X

Chapter 19

Kyp looked out the viewport and scanned the hanger for any sign of her as he brought the Skipray down onto its landing struts. He had sensed her briefly brush him with her Force presence as they were angling in for landing. Although, the touch was tentative and brief, he felt her raging emotions and wondered what was going on.

Stefen noticing Kyp's look around the hanger and sensing his disquiet, softly stated, "She's not here, is she?" Then Kyp turned to meet his eyes. Kyp then quickly started the shutdown procedure for the Skipray and for the slaved X-wing.

After looking back out the viewport hoping and dreading the prospect of possibly seeing Jaina again, Kyp gave him a small smile and shook his head once, but he quickly looked away and nodded towards the two men walking towards the ship, "No. But there are some people who I think you'd enjoy meeting."

Kyp watched as Stefen, who was sitting in the co-pilot's chair, looked out the viewport and saw his eyes grew wide with disbelief. He then turned back to Kyp and asked, excitement in his voice making it sound slightly higher in pitch, "Is that Luke Skywalker and Han Solo?"

Kyp couldn't help but chuckle, "Yep." Then he looked out where his friends gathered to greet him and to no doubt welcome him and his son home. _Home._ He thought about that and had to admit he was home. The Jedi, whether here or at the Temple on Coruscant, where he had lived for the past year and a half, was his home. He sighed as he watched Leia and Mara join their husbands and another thought entered his mind—even with all of their disagreements over the years, the Solos and the Skywalkers were the closest thing to family he had since he was a boy.

Then he looked back at Stefen and thought, _Until now_. He was still watching out the viewport, looking at the galaxy's biggest heroes and Kyp chuckled again and said, "You know, most people think that Master Skywalker taller in real life."

Stefen turned his awestruck attention back to Kyp and snickered, "I could have said the same thing about you."

Kyp who was undoing his crash harness let out a snort and reached over to ruffle the boy's hair. "Hey! Be nice to your old man."

Stefen ducked away and laughed as he quickly undid his harness and slipped off the chair from the other side.

Kyp finally caught him as he tried to dash passed him and wrapped him in a Wookie hug from behind. "Let me go!" the fourteen year-old boy giggled like a child half his age and tried to flail his way out of his father's strong grasp.

Kyp laughed as he tickled Stefen. "Say that you take it back," Kyp commanded between deep laughter.

Stefen, laughing and still trying to get away from Kyp's playful torture finally relented breathlessly, "Okay—Okay. I take it back."

"That's better. And here I thought you had respect for your elders." Kyp let him go but still kept his arm around the boy as he steered him out of the cockpit. After a moment of allowing himself a chance to catch his breath, he turned serious, "Stefen, I want you to know that no matter what happens between—" he swallowed and then changed tact, "—no matter what happens, know that—that—" Kyp stopped walking and looked at Stefen, he was finding it hard to say the next words, not because he didn't feel them. No, the good-humored boy had stolen his heart the moment he first saw him—but rather, because it seemed so alien to him to be saying these words. And because the last time he said them they weren't reciprocated, which only served to make him even more leery. It was hard enough when Jaina didn't say them back but he really didn't know if his heart could take it if his son didn't. However, Kyp wanted Stefen to know, that no matter what happened after they stepped off this ship, that he was there for him. Finally, he swallowed again and hoarsely said, "—that I love you, son, and that I am glad to have you finally in my life."

Stefen stared at his father. He had known that his father was the infamous Jedi Master Kyp Durron since his mother had told him about Kyp at the age of four or five. He had spun all kinds of tales about the man who fathered him and he had imagined being with that man on countless adventures. The past two weeks had been almost magical to the boy and he had never expected to hear these words from the man he had idolized for most of his life. No, Kyp wasn't everything that he had imagined but he never expected him to be, but Kyp hadn't disappointed him either. Stefen swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and he felt his eyes sting with tears. It had been wonderful just have the Jedi Master allow him to address him as "Dad", but this was almost too much for him. Finally, Stefen said, his still changing voice cracking with emotion, "Dad, I love you too. These past two weeks have been a dream come true."

Kyp enveloped him in a hug and both father and son let the first unabashed tears fall. After a moment, Kyp pulled back and held Stefen at arms length, "It has been for me too." Then he let him go and wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his robe, sniffing and forcing a chuckle he said, "Let's go and meet your heroes."

Stefen could only nod. He had never been happier.

X

Kyp and Stefen exited the ship and came to stand before the four people who had come to greet them. Kyp rubbed his jaw nervously and ran his hand through his hair as he watched Han Solo's expression change to one of surprise. The Jedi in the group hid their surprise behind impassive faces, but Kyp could feel their shock as they too watched father and son come to a stop in front of them.

Not surprising, it was Han who spoke first, "Sith spit, Kid, he looks just like you."

Kyp smiled at him and said in response, "Yeah, I guess he does." Then he looked at Stefen and grinned, the boy was staring at Luke. He put his arm around Stefen's slender shoulders and announced with the pride of a loving father, "This is my son Stefen Boaden, Stef, this is Han Solo, Master Luke Skywalker, Master Mara Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa Solo," as he introduced each Stefen looked from one to the other, his awe growing.

Leia came forward and held out her hand, Stefen tentatively took it and she said with a genuine smile, "It is so nice to meet you, Stefen. I hope that you feel at home here on Ossus."

Stefen letting go of her hand regained some of his composure and smiled, "Ahh—Thanks, Princess, I'm sure I will."

Luke was next; he took the boy's hand and said in an almost lulling voice, "I'm glad that you chose to come to the Academy, Stefen. We will do our utmost to make it a smooth transition."

Stefen stared at the Grand Master of the Jedi, the other man besides his father he had emulated since he was a boy. Stefen swallowed hard and bowed his head and said quietly, "I'm so glad to finally meet you, Master Skywalker."

Mara laughed and looked straight at Kyp and he felt his gut twist because he knew that she recognized Stefen's almost idol worship of Luke. Of course, he also knew she would have loved to rub that in but instead she showed enough tact to say instead, "At least he didn't inherit your lack of manners, Durron."

Kyp smirked, "You can thank his mother for that."

The four of them continued to get acquainted with Stefen, asking him questions about Tatooine, his life there, about his trip to Ossus and other things that Kyp lost track of. As that was going on Kyp continued to be on the lookout for Jaina, he thought he had felt her presence again. But as he looked around the hanger, he didn't see her; instead, he caught sight of Corran Horn headed straight for them. Kyp groaned and quietly said to Stefen who just finished telling them about his uncle Jon and the cantina that he grow up in, "Remember when I told you that not everyone likes me."

Stefen looked at Kyp and nodded.

"Well, here comes one of those people."

Corran who was being shadowed by his latest Apprentice, stopped short when he came close enough to spot Stefen. He peered between Stefen and Kyp with open mouth and eyes wide. _Not a very becoming expression for a Jedi Master_, Kyp thought and snickered, "Corran, I'd like you to meet my son, Stefen Boaden. Stefen, this is Master Corran Horn and his daughter and Apprentice, Jysella."

Stefen looked at the master, bowed his head and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Master Horn."

"It's good to meet you too. Are you going to attend the Academy?" Corran asked, his voice not indicating the surprise Kyp felt coming through the older Master's shields.

"Yes," Stefen said simply, then he turned his attention to the girl standing slightly behind her father. Stefen finally getting his emotions under control from meeting some of the most famous people in the galaxy stared at the black-haired, grey-eyed girl and felt himself become awestruck again. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

Jysella sensing his emotions, smiled shyly and blushed as she held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you,—ahhh—"

Finally, finding his voice, Stefen smiled and supplied, "Stef. And it is nice to meet you too, Jysella."

Kyp couldn't help but grin as he saw Corran's usually very composed and very straight-forward daughter blush for the second time. Then suddenly he realized Stefen was just as awestruck by Jysella Horn as he had been by Luke Skywalker. _Oh, Sith, this can't be good_, he groaned inwardly.

Corran sensing the same thing stared hard at Stefen and said to Kyp, "So. Kyp, where have you been hiding him all these years? I never expected you to be the family man."

Kyp flashed a cocky grin and replied, "Tatooine. His mother and I are good friends and were even better friends before the Vong War."

Corran glancing back to Stefen who was asking Jysella about the Academy, and Jysella smiling and blushing in ways he hadn't ever seen her do before, suddenly glared at Kyp and said sharply to Jysella, "Come on, Jys." Turning to an increasingly bemused Luke, who along with the rest was watching the interaction between the fourteen-year-olds, "Master Skywalker, I was hoping to speak with you but I didn't realize you were busy. I will catch you later." With that he turned and gave Stefen one more glare that the boy didn't see and headed in the direction that he and Jysella had come.

Jysella, looking at her dad and then back to Stefen, said, "Hey, it was great to meet you. I hope to see you around." With that she turned to follow her father but as they turned a corner around one of the other ships in the hanger, she turned and flashed Stefen one of her trademark Terrick smiles and waved. Stefen blushed an incredible shade of red.

Han Solo out-right laughed and slapped an increasingly bewildered Kyp on the shoulder, "Welcome to parenting, Kid. Trust me it doesn't get any easier. I should know, Jaina just informed us last week that she was not only getting married but was also pregnant. And Jacen…"

Kyp stared the man and never heard the rest of the comment. Luke had looked sharply at Han as he was talking. Finally, noticing Luke's hard stare and Kyp's stunned and pained expression let the comment die and asked indignantly, "Hey! Now what did I say?"

>X

Chapter 20

Jaina watched from the shadows as her parents, aunt and uncle greeted Kyp and a boy, who looked so much like Kyp, except for his lighter hair, it almost hurt. She reached out and brushed against Kyp's presence but she quickly pulled back. Just as she was about to step out, Corran and Jysella Horn joined them. She decided to stay hidden not wanting to face the Horns as well as her family and Kyp. She watched as the Horns moved away and as they disappeared from the group's view, she felt a strong surge for surprise through the Force from Kyp.

Suddenly, she felt her heart sink as she realized someone must have told Kyp about her engagement—the engagement that she had just broken. That realization finally forced her to move from her hiding place.

Kyp was staring at Han trying desperately not to let any of the pain and anger leak out from his shields. He knew from the look on Mara and Leia's faces that they had felt his astonishment, but not surprising Luke's face still remained virtually impassive expect for a trace of irritation that was directed to Han. Kyp instantly wandered what was going on. Then he felt Jaina approaching them and looked out past her parents to see her coming towards them. His heart ached when he saw her. She was as beautiful as he remembered but there was a glow about her that was new. And as he realized that it was probably due to her pregnancy he felt not just pain but anger too.

She came to a stop beside her mother and Kyp stared at her. After a moment of growing tenseness Kyp swallowed his feelings and in a dry tone he simply said, "Jaina."

She searched his features for some sign that could clue her in on his feelings, but just as she was getting from the Force, she wasn't able to tell a thing. His shields were iron-tight and his face completely impassive, expressionless. But his eyes were dark with a storm that she couldn't fathom, not the love she had so often thought she saw in their green depths. She swallowed but before she could form any words of her own greeting he went on to say in the same dry tone, "I guess congratulations are in order for you. I'm assuming Zekk is the lucky man." He looked around as if he were searching for the other man.

She stole a glance at her more than slightly confused and concerned family then she turned her attention on the lanky boy standing beside Kyp. She really didn't want to discuss her business with Kyp in front of the rest of her family or even out in the open like this; so, instead she changed the subject with out acknowledging or refuting Kyp's assumption. She forced a smile and asked, "This is your son?"

Kyp nodded and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Yes. This is Stefen. Stef, Knight Solo."

Jaina looked from Kyp to Stefen and held out her hand which he promptly took and gave it a strong grasp and a shake. She forced a broader smile and said, "It's Jaina. And I'm pleased to meet you, Stefen. I hope that we can become good friends."

Stefen returned her smile and replied, "I hope that we are too." Stef looked up at his father and saw him nearly glare at Jaina. He looked back at her and she was staring back at Kyp. Stef wondered what was going on and just what happened between them. But Stef wasn't naïve about such things either; he could tell that whatever happened between them they had been hurt—deeply. He remembered the dream he had overheard from Kyp's cabin and the conversation just an hour or so ago about Jaina. He knew his father deeply loved this woman, but if what her father said was true, she was going to marry someone else and was pregnant too. He suddenly wasn't sure what he felt for the pretty, dark haired and brown-eyed woman.

Suddenly, Luke announced, "I think we should all let Kyp get settled. Stefen, why don't you come with Master Mara and me so we can show you around? Your father," Luke spared a glance at Kyp then to Jaina, "can find some quarters for you both and catch up with us later."

Stefen looked up at Kyp but didn't give him the chance to answer before turning back to Luke and saying joyfully, "That would be astral." Then he turned back to Kyp and hopefully inquired, "Dad?"

Kyp looked down at Stefen and smiled, "Sure. I'll find you later."

Jaina's throat tightened suddenly, caused when Stefen addressed Kyp and it only worsened when she saw the love in Kyp's expression towards the boy. She instantly wondered if Kyp would ever feel that way about her baby.

Luke, Mara and Stefen began to move away with Mara telling Stef about Ben, when Luke turned and looked back at Han and Leia who were both watching Kyp and Jaina very closely. Han was peering at them with narrowed, suspicious eyes; while Leia stared at Jaina with something akin to shock in her expression. Luke cleared his throat and said to them, "Han, Leia, didn't Master Katarn need you for something?"

Han said in a tone he used when he wasn't buying something, "Yeah." Then he put his arm around Leia's shoulders and as he spared one more glance at Kyp and Jaina he repeated, "Yeah. Let's go, Princess. Kyp, we'll see you around."

Suddenly, Jaina and Kyp were all alone. Kyp turned and simply headed back up the ramp of the Skipray. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to follow him or not. He reached the top when her voice stopped him.

"They don't know yet, but I'm not marrying Zekk. I broke our engagement."

He nodded once, a simple acknowledgement, and entered the ship. She followed him into the small common room of the ship. Finally, he rationalized his voice tight, "Things didn't work out between you and Fel; so, you came here and found comfort with Zekk."

Jaina shook her head even though he couldn't see her due to his back being to her. She took a deep breath, "No."

"Then what happened?" His words were said harshly and were laced with pain, "You didn't come here to be with Zekk. You're pregnant, aren't you? And since you and Zekk are or were engaged I assume the baby is his."

Jaina wasn't necessarily surprised that he knew that she was pregnant. She figured either her parents had told him or he sensed the child. But regardless he obviously didn't know that the child was his.

"Kyp, please look at me," she quietly commanded. Once he turned his hard, stormy green eyes to her she sat down on one of the built-in couches. Then she added, "Now, please sit down. We need to talk."

Kyp stared at her for a long moment but made no motion to follow her last command. Then he let out a bitter snort, "I don't have anything to say to you, Jaina."

His resentful, nearly hateful tone cut her like a knife going through blue butter. She actually winced at the pain it caused in her heart. She forced herself to stay calm and swallowed the tears that were threatening to fall. "Kyp, you're wrong. I'm not marrying Zekk because I don't love him. And he isn't the father of my baby. He offered support when I needed it—when I didn't know for certain who the father was," she added barely above a whisper.

Kyp froze and stared at Jaina as she quickly elaborated, her voice stronger but not any less emotional, "You were right, Kyp. I did end up sleeping with Jag. But he isn't the man that I fell in love with. He became hard, twisted and the man I loved is dead. Killed by my betrayal and by the pain of his injuries."

Kyp felt his heart race. He tentatively reached out in to the Force and found the life growing within Jaina. The baby instantly reached for him—strongly. Kyp nearly yanked himself away from the presence until he sensed something incredibly familiar with it. He probed deeper and the moment he realized what it was he did yank himself away from the baby. He instantly stared at Jaina utterly stunned.

Realizing what he had recognized within the child, she stood up and stepped over to stand before him. Then she weakly smiled and nodded, "Yes. You are the father."

"You were going to give my child to another man?"

Kyp's deadly calm question hit her with such force she actually gasped and stepped back. "Please, Kyp, it wasn't like that. I didn't know that you were the father until a week ago. I was afraid that if he belonged to Jag, Jag would come—he'd come and take my baby away." She sobbed, her tears running down her cheeks, her words springing forth in a rush as she gazed into the disbelieving and pained eyes. "Kyp, I was afraid that you'd never come back. I tried and tried but I couldn't find you. You were hiding from me. Didn't you realize that I needed you? That I wasn't with Jag?"

"I knew," he turned from her again; he couldn't stand to look at her any longer. Then he went on, "I also surmised that you came here to be with Zekk after I felt him reaching out for me. I hid from you so that I could forget you."

Within all the pain, Jaina began to feel anger as the image of the red-headed cantina owner came flickering into her mind, "You mean so you could be with your lover."

Kyp whirled on her so fast his cloak whipped around, "Oh, no, you don't. Don't you bring Sari or Stefen into this. I will admit I went to Tatooine with hopes that I might be able to learn to feel again." He stepped closer to her, predatory, with his teeth bared, "You have no idea how much you hurt me, do you? I loved you, Jaina. I loved you for your entire adult life. All I ever wanted was to have you love me back."

"But I do," she announced, her words barely above a whisper. "I love you, Kyp. I don't know when I fell in love with you, but sometime over the past year I did. I was wrong about Jag. I loved his memory. I won't lie to you. I loved him. But that love is gone. And in its place I found a deep and true love for you."

He peered at her disbelieving what she was telling him. He had wanted to here those words spoken by her for too many years, but now that they were said they fell flat. He swallowed hard and said, his tone as hard as his eyes, "Jaina, I'm not sure what I feel for you any more. You hurt me so badly over the years, but when you thought so little of me and ran to Jag, that was the worst. I'm not even sure I will ever be able to forgive you for that." He looked away, he felt his eyes sting with the tears he was holding in; he wouldn't cry in front of her. Then he continued, "I will accept responsibility for the baby and I will," he deliberately looked at her with determination as he went on, "be everything he will need in a father. But, Jaina, right now that is all I can give you."

He began to move away and Jaina sobbed, "Kyp, please—Please, I love you! I know that I have made a mess of my life, your life, our baby's life, even Jag's and Zekk's lives, but I am truly sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I love you so much, Kyp." Kyp stopped at the hatch momentarily but he did not turn around. Jaina could feel his pain through her own and fell to her knees sobbing, "I love you," over and over as he exited the ship.

He made it about half way down the ramp before he let out a low growl and his own tears begin to fall as the force of his pain of love for her hit him.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	6. Part Six

Part Six—The Truth

Chapter 21

The next evening found Jaina standing before the landing ramp the _Millennium Falcon_ wondering just how she planned on telling her parents what she had to. She walked up the ramp after taking a deep calming breath that did little to calm her frazzled nerves and entered the main cabin of the Solo's home away from home.

Han and Leia were just about ready to eat their evening meal when she entered. Han was already seated in his usual spot at the game table in the main living compartment that served as the Solo's dining table, while Leia was setting a serving dish in the center of the table. Both of them looked up as they noticed her. Han grinned and said, "Hey, princess, what brings you here? Must be Threepio's cooking—I'd thought you would have realized by now that there is better out there."

Leia took her seat and gestured for Jaina to sit. She gave her parents a weak smile and pulled a chair out and sat down. Finally, Leia inquired after a silence where the three of them just looked at each other, "Are you hungry? We have plenty and would love to have you."

Jaina smiled and nodded, "Actually, that would be great." She had said the words with more enthusiasm than she really felt and with her stomach all in knots she doubted she could eat more than a few bites, but it would delay the telling of the awful truth. C-3PO brought Jaina a place setting and they ate in relative quiet, speaking mostly of inconsequential matters.

Finally, after the meal was over and the dishes cleared, Leia said, "Okay, sweetheart, what really brought you here this evening?"

Jaina looked from one parent to the other. Then she sighed deeply and calmly announced, "I've broken my engagement with Zekk."

"What?" Han nearly bellowed. "He isn't getting out of his responsibility that easily."

Before Jaina could respond, Leia said calmly, "Han, if she doesn't love him she shouldn't marry him." She turned to Jaina and asked, "That's the reason, isn't it? You're in love with someone else?"

Jaina simply nodded and looked from her shocked father to her concerned mother. Then she said after taking a long calming breath and laying her hand over her child, "Please, don't say anything until I'm finished. I already know that you will not like what I'm about to tell you nor will you approve, but please let me get it all out in the open before you yell at me." She gave them both a hard stare, settling more on her father.

Leia nodded and after a moment of both Jaina and Leia staring at him, Han nodded and murmured, "I'll try."

"First of all, Zekk is not the father of my baby. He was only being a good friend and loved me enough to want to accept responsibility because—" she paused and looked at her father knowing this was going to go over like a load of durocrete "—because I didn't know who the father was."

Han stared at Jaina then as he finally comprehended what she had told him he jumped to his feet and bellowed, "You _didn't_ know who the kriffin' father was!"

"Han, sit down," Leia pulled him back to his chair. In a tight voice, as tight as Jaina ever heard it, she said as she looked at Jaina, "Let her explain."

Jaina swallowed and looked down at the table top. She reached for her baby and felt his strong presence fill her senses, buttressed by that she looked up and went on, "I didn't know who the father was because I had done something so foolish, so stupid. I—I was with both Kyp Durron and Jag Fel within a short amount of time."

She paused and waited for her father to respond to what she had just admitted to but he instead just stared at her stunned. However, her mother said in such a deadly calm voice she almost missed it, "You were with Jag _Fel_?"

She looked at Leia and slowly, shamefully nodded her head. She knew her mother was still upset about having to shoot him down and she knew she was still upset about the war. "He is the ambassador for the Chiss to the Imperial Remnant. He was here on government business." Then she stopped and sighed she looked from one parent to the other, "I think I should start from the beginning."

"Yes," Han leaned back, a very disgusted look on his face, "I think I need to hear this from the sordid beginning."

She swallowed again and began, "I was lonely, I was tired of dating losers. I wanted to find someone who could love me and not just want me because I'm _your_ daughter or because I'm a Jedi. I knew Kyp loved me. I think he has since I was sixteen and beat his time in Lando's asteroid race." She glanced at Han but when she didn't see murder in his eyes for the Jedi Master she went on, "I guess you could say I convinced him to take me out on a real date and to see where things went. We had a nice time at dinner with dancing and—and I guess I got carried away. We made back to the Temple and I invited him in."

"And of course he came in. He couldn't resist you?" Leia didn't seem impressed.

She looked at her and said matter-of-factly, "I seduced him. I wanted him and he reluctantly gave in. He told me things would change. That our friendship would end if things didn't work out." She looked away as she quietly went on, "I didn't believe him. Or, rather I wondered what could happen. I just wanted to fall in love with him. I didn't realize that I already was. I didn't realize that until I was with Jag."

"So, when does Jag come into this?" Han asked.

She swallowed, looked down at her hands in her lap and said, "He called me the very next morning." She looked up at her parents, "Kyp overheard the conversation from my bedroom door."

Han groaned and stood to walk over to a display of family holos on the bulkhead. He kept his back to her as she continued, "Jag asked me to meet him that night. Kyp got angry and I told him that I had made a mistake with him. I—I," finally the tears she had been successfully holding in came gushing from her eyes, with a sob she continued, "I met Jag that night and after dinner we went back to his rooms at he Imperial Embassy. I realized while I was with him that I loved Kyp, but it was after we had—"

Han held up his hands and said quietly still facing the wall, "Spare me the details. I think your mother and I both get the picture." Then he spun on her. "I thought we raised you better than this, Jaina. It's one thing if you wanted to do this but now you have a child involved. A child that you were gonna let another man claim, just so you could save face."

"No! Daddy," she sobbed, "it wasn't like that. Kyp hid from me. I tried to find him through the Force but he left the morning after we—after our fight. I came here to find help. I needed a friend. And I knew Zekk would help me find Kyp. I discovered that I was pregnant and since I couldn't sense Kyp's presence I thought the baby belonged to Jag. I was so afraid that Jag would try to take him away from me. You don't know what has happened to him. He is bitter, filled with hatred. Hatred for the Jedi. The last thing he would have allowed was his child to be raised as a Jedi." She looked away and more quietly, "Zekk loves me too. He only wanted me to be happy. He even tried to find Kyp for me. I only realized that I was wrong the night we announced our engagement. Uncle Luke was able to divide the baby's presence."

"So, Kyp's the father?" Leia asked her voice and expression tight.

Jaina looked from her to Han and slowly nodded, "Yes. But I've broken his heart so badly he can't forgive me. He knows and has agreed to help raise our son, but I'm not sure if he will ever be able to love me again."

She was expecting an explosion but it didn't happen. Instead her mother looked away, sadness and disappointment in her eyes; while Han stared at her for a long moment with a look in his eyes she had never seen before. Finally, he turned and headed toward the exit. Jaina's heart flew into her throat and she moved so fast that she wasn't even aware that she had unconsciously used the Force to close the distance between the chair where she had been sitting to the portal her father was about to walk through.

She reached out to grab his arm, "Dad, what are you going to do?"

He didn't look at her as he said, "I'm going for a walk and then I'm going to get the other side of this story." At her sharp intake of breath Han looked at her and went on, "It's too bad, you know. I was really hoping that someday you'd wake up and see what was so blatantly in front of you. I had always known Kyp Durron was in love with you. And of the three of them, Fel, Zekk and him, he had always been my favorite. Although, your mother feels he is too old for you, I felt that you needed that age difference to keep you grounded. I can't blame him for finally giving in to you, especially if you did practically throw yourself at him; I just wish things could have been different. I would have liked to welcome him into the family officially." With that said he pulled free and left a sobbing but surprised Jaina behind with her very distraught mother.

>X

Chapter 22

Han walked for hours but had no clear direction even though he knew where he would end up eventually. He had told Jaina that he wanted to get Kyp's side of the story and he did, but he needed to calm himself down first. He was disappointed in Jaina. How could she play with the lives of three men who loved her? She knew that they loved her; well, maybe Fel was the exception, but Han knew that Jag had loved his daughter once upon a time.

Han knew Jag had loved her enough to ask _him_ for her hand in marriage. He never told Jaina that Jag had contacted him to proclaim his intentions. Han was actually surprised when Jaina never even mentioned Jag's proposal and then she disappeared into the Unknown Regions with the other Jedi. He often wondered if he ever got around to asking her. Han also expected that it was out of love for Jaina that spurred him to help get Lowbacca released from the Chiss. Han didn't appreciate the fact that Jag would have shot Jaina out of the sky, but Han knew that Jag had loved Jaina once.

Then there was Zekk, poor lovesick Zekk. He was so in love with Jaina that it was just sickening. Han shook his head when he thought of what Zekk was willing to do for her. He wondered if he would have been willing to do the same for Leia. He honestly didn't know how to answer that.

Finally, his wanderings brought him to the door of the small single story cottage that had been his eventual destination. He took a deep breath and wished he could draw on the Force like the Jedi in his family did to bolster his resolve. But he had to get Kyp's version of this story.

He stepped up to the door and rang the buzzer, and after about three heartbeats breadth of time began to move away. Han turned when the door slid open. He looked at his friend and took another deep breath when he saw the pain in the Jedi's green eyes. _Damn, this wasn't going to be easy._

"Han," Kyp's voice had an uneasy edge to it. He instantly expected that Jaina had told him and Leia about the baby.

Han looked past Kyp's shoulder and gestured with nod of his chin, "Can I come in, Kid?"

Kyp swallowed and moved to the side to allow for Han to enter. Once the older man was in he said, "Han, what is this about? It's late and Stefen is sleeping in the other room."

Han looked around the simply furnished common room, then he turned to Kyp, "I won't keep you long. But we need to talk about Jaina. She told us about the baby."

Kyp bristled some and said somewhat defensively, "Han, I don't know what she told you but I intend to take responsibility for the baby. But I'm not sure if I can do more than that."

Han gazed at the younger man and narrowed his eyes some, "What happened?"

Kyp moved away and stood with is back toward Han as he looked out at the darkness. He countered, "What did she tell you? Did she tell you that she used me to get what she wanted and then tossed me away like one discards a piece of garbage." He couldn't help the bitterness that crept into his voice.

Han rubbed his jaw and stepped over to the man that he had considered a surrogate son for over twenty years. A man that he would have welcomed with open arms into his daughter's life. Albeit, with some gentle warnings of what was expected, but he wondered if that would ever happen now. He didn't need to be a Jedi to sense Kyp's pain of betrayal. "Kyp, she told us what happened. That she—emmm—that she and you spent the night together and that she was with Jag after that. She said that was why you left. She also told us that she knows that she was wrong and is sorry for the pain that she caused you. She loves you, Kyp."

Kyp looked at his old friend and then swallowed as he turned toward the window again, "Han, she broke my heart. I loved her so much that I would have given my life to protect her or to keep her safe. It about killed me when she was with the Killiks and joined with Zekk. I avoided her for years knowing that she loved Fel. Not just because it hurt knowing that she loved him; but, because I couldn't trust myself completely around her. However, I eventually buried my love for her and was willing to just be her friend." He looked back at Han and turned completely to face him. "Han, I loved her. If she loves me like she claims how could she have done this to me? It's not just that she slept with Jag, but then she came here and was willing to marry Zekk without any thought about me."

Han slowly shook his head and quietly admitted, "I don't know, Kyp. I don't know. She was confused and didn't know what she wanted, I guess."

Kyp furrowed his brow and crossly said, "Confused? Is that what she said? She used me, Han. She slept with me knowing that I loved her and would expect more than just a casual tussle between sheets. Then she was willing to give _my_ baby away."

Han moved away from him, he really didn't know how to answer him. Han didn't know how he would react to this situation. He did, however, expect he'd have felt the same way as Kyp. After a few seconds he turned again then evenly said, "Do you still love her?"

Kyp stared at the man that had been like a father to him since there escape from the Kessel mines. He could not lie to Han, he could lie to himself but he couldn't lie to the man he respected more than most. In a small, pain-laced voice Kyp admitted to Han as much as to himself, "Force, help me, yes, I still love her. I just don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive her."

Han gave him a small smile and said, "Kid, give it time. But don't completely shut yourself off from her. I know you will do what is right by the baby, but it would be so much better if the two of you healed your hurts." Han stepped back over to Kyp and laid his hands on the other man's shoulders, "Kyp—ahhh—I've considered you like a son since I found you. I don't blame you for what happened, kriff, I don't blame anyone. I only hoped that someday she would see the love for her that you felt as plainly as the rest of us."

Kyp looked at him somewhat surprised, "You knew?"

Han left out a chuckle, "That you loved her?" Kyp nodded, and Han replied, "Everyone knew, Kid. I only wanted the two of you to be happy—together." Han then patted Kyp's shoulders and then dropped his hands.

Kyp smiled, although weakly, "I'm glad that you would have supported us. I often wondered what you would have to say about the possibility of an 'us'." Kyp paused for a moment then added, "But I have to ask: What does Leia think about this? About me and the baby?"

Han grinned and said, "I think she is still in shock. First, because Jaina slept with you; second, because she was with Fel and lastly, because your child will be her grandchild."

Kyp couldn't help it. The fact that this turn of events shocked the great Princess Leia made him chuckle. "Well, that certainly is a first."

X

In the dark bedroom off the main room, Stefen lay awake listening to the men outside. He had wondered what had been bothering his father since their return. Stefen had assumed that it involved more than what his father had related. Kyp had told him about the baby after they were settled into their cabin. At first, Stefen didn't know how to feel. He didn't want replaced with a child that Kyp would be able to watch grow up. However, Kyp assured Stef without him even needing to ask, that Kyp would always love him. He even said that if anything good came out of what happened between him and Jaina, it was Kyp's discovery of Stefen. Kyp explained to Stefen how he had ended up on Tatooine. He had used the simplest of terms and the story had so many gaps in the details of what had really happened between him and Jaina Solo that it really didn't make sense.

It still confused him even with what he just overheard, he didn't understand it all. And if he was to believe what he knew. He really didn't want to like the Jedi that had his father's heart all tied in knots. But there was something about her that made him want to withhold judgment until he knew more. However, he knew one thing for sure—His father loved that woman and wouldn't probably ever be truly happy until he had her as his own.

Stefen's mother had always scoffed at love, saying that love was for fools. She had never actually told him that, but he knew that was how she felt. She never married and never would. But Stefen, didn't feel the same as his mother. He knew love was real and that his father was in love. He wanted to fall in love someday and get married and be happy. Not for a long, very long time, mind you, but he hoped that someday to find the right girl—

Suddenly, the image of a beautiful face framed by long dark hair, startling grey eyes, and a sweet smile fluttered before his mind's eye.

_Jysella_

Even her name was nice. As he closed his eyes he wondered if she would be able to give him more information on Jaina Solo. Then he thought as he smiled and drifted off to sleep, what a prefect way to get to know Jysella Horn better.

_Jysella_…

>X

Chapter 23

Stefen made his way through the wide corridor of the main classroom building of the Jedi Academy. He was dressed in the simple robes of an Apprentice even though he wasn't really one yet. Although, Kyp had spent most of his free time teaching Stef and even he was amazed at how easy the learning was coming.

Master Solusar had quietly praised him when he tested Stefen three days ago and told him the same thing his father had, that older students often learned quicker but had to be careful because they didn't have the control over their emotions as was ingrained into younger students. But all that mattered to Stef was that he wouldn't be put into a class with the younglings. He didn't care if he wasn't as skilled as his counterparts, he just didn't want to have to sit with a bunch of five year olds. But again Master Solusar assured him that the Academy actually had a class for older, what he called latent, students. These were students who came to the Academy later than most now did, but Stefen was pleased to hear that only ten or so years ago, all the students started out older and that the teaching of younglings had only been implemented once the Academy on Ossus began.

Stef thought about that as he moved down the long corridor of classroom building, looking at the numbers on the doors as he passed. Finally, he found the number that he was looking for. He palmed the pad and the door slid open and then he stepped in. Stef was surprised to see only two round tables with six chairs around them each. He checked the number again and knew that it was correct, but he felt uneasy and decided that Master Solusar must have told him wrong. So, he decided to leave and go back the way he came.

As he moved to leave, he suddenly heard a distinct male voice come from the back, "I'll be right out."

Stefen turned and watched as a tall, black haired man came out of the storage closet in the back of the room. Stef then bowed his head and began to introduce himself, "Master Solusar directed me here. I'm—"

"You're Kyp Durron's son." The man said and moved closer.

Stefen looked up at him, nodded and smiled, "Yes, I never realized that I looked that much like him."

The man just peered at him and then turned away, saying, "It's actually uncanny. The resemblance, I mean. I've known your father since I came to the Academy when I was about your age."

Stef not really knowing how to respond decided to hold out his hand and said as the Jedi took it to shake, "My name is Stefen Boaden."

The Jedi smiled and said, "I'm Jedi Zekk. I teach the latent classes." Zekk had to admit he was slightly taken aback to finally meet Kyp's son. He of course, knew he had been assigned to his class. Zekk wondered if Kyp had known that. But then he may have had no other choice, Zekk worked directly with Kam Solusar.

Stefen tried not to stare at Zekk. He had heard that name spoken more than once by his father and not always with the best or nicest adjectives before or after his name either. Of course, that was only when Kyp thought Stefen either out of earshot or not paying attention. So, this was the man Jaina Solo had been engaged to. _Great_, Stef thought despairingly, _this should go well_.

However, before anything else could be said the other students, who all ranged between ages thirteen and eighteen, began to file into the room. They greeted the new comer and after they all took their seats Zekk introduced Stefen to them and they introduced themselves to him. And soon Stefen was incorporated into the activity of learning. He had to admit Zekk seemed to be a very good teacher and Stef found himself liking him despite everything that may have gone on in the Jedi's private life with the same woman his father loved.

X

Later on Stef and two other boys from his class were sitting in the cafeteria eating their lunch when he saw Jysella Horn and Jaina Solo walk in together. As they headed to the food line, Stef watched them his attention mostly on Jysella. Tagg, the oldest of the three boys, chuckled and said teasingly, "Now there are two reasons to become a Jedi."

Stef turned back to him and questioned, "What do you mean?"

Zamel, who was a year younger than Tagg but a year older than Stef, snickered, "Oh, come on, Stef, you know what he means. They are two of the hottest things at the Academy."

Stefen suddenly felt the sharp stab of jealousy for two distinct reasons, the first was because they were referring to Jysella and the second was because they were looking at Jaina. He narrowed his eyes and said, "I wouldn't know about Jysella but isn't Knight Solo too old for you guys to be looking at in that way?"

Tagg and Zamel stared incredulously at him and laughed. Then Tagg chided, "You wouldn't know about Jysella? Just look at her. She has to be one of the prettiest girls at the Academy. And well," Stef watched as a slight blush darkened his cheeks and he nervously scratched his ear, "Jaina Solo is older but she still is beautiful."

Stef couldn't help but look over at the two objects of their conversation as they left the line and headed toward the tables. Stef watched as Jaina said something to Jysella and then the younger girl moved away from the older. She looked over the tables and when her eyes fell upon him, she smiled and began walking towards him and the other boys.

Zamel who didn't miss any of the exchange looked at Stefen shocked, "She's coming over here!"

Stefen turned back to see their surprised faces and smiled coyly, "We met the other day. I guess she remembers me."

Nothing else could be said because Jysella came to stand beside the small table. She glanced at Tagg and Zamel and then smiled at Stefen, "Hi."

He swallowed and smiled back, "Hi." After a moment of them just staring at each other he quickly stood and pulled out the fourth chair, "Would you like to join us?"

She glanced again at the others who were just staring at her with stunned expressions; she then looked back at Stef and nodded, "That is why I walked over here." And with that she sat down.

Stef looked away from her and quickly picked up his blue milk and gulped down nearly half of it, suddenly wishing it was some of his mother's Corellian Ale instead, and hoping his face wasn't as red as a Hapan rose.

Jysella began picking at her nerf stew, taking a few bites and then thoughtfully laid her fork down. She turned to Stef who was trying very hard to concentrate on his own stew as were the other two boys across the table. Finally, she asked, "How are things going? Are you and your dad moved in?"

Stef swallowed his bite and looked up at her. He was suddenly thankful for some common ground with her, "Yeah. We're pretty well settled. Although, Dad said he wished that he would have gone to Coruscant first before coming here. Apparently, that was where he was living before and all of his stuff is there at the Jedi Temple."

She nodded, "Actually, my dad just went back. But I decided to stay here for a while. My dad is a good Master and I've learned a lot but he has no patience when it comes to teaching me how to fly."

"You want to fly?" Tagg finally found his otherwise sharp tongue.

She grinned at him, "Yes, I want to fly X-wings like he did." Then she turned back to Stef, "That's why I'm here and not with him right now. Jaina Solo is teaching me how to fly." Then she paused and after sipping her milk she shrugged and as she sat the glass back down on the tray she added, "Of course, I don't know how long she will be able to teach."

"Why's that?" Zamel inquired around a bite of stew.

She looked at him then moved her glance from boy to boy, settling on Stef, with a smug smile she intoned conspiringly, "Because—" she paused for affect and took another sip of her blue milk, "I know a secret about her."

"Jysella, you don't know anything," Tagg shook his head and chuckled then he picked up his fork to eat some of his stew.

She shrugged again and suddenly Stefen felt a chill as he realized what her "secret" probably was. Jysella simply said, "I heard her telling Master Farlander the other day that she was going to have a baby."

Tagg dropped his fork and Zamel sputtered on the bite he was swallowing, they both choked out, "What?"

She smiled triumphantly and sat back, "That's what I heard, anyway. My question is: who's the father? I mean she isn't married."

Stef suddenly wanted to get away but knew there wasn't any escape. Tagg said a sly smile touching his lean features, "Well, I saw her and Knight Zekk spend a lot of time together lately. Actually, ever since she arrived here."

"Yeah," Zamel grinned as if he just solved the puzzle, "I bet it's his."

Stef couldn't take it anymore he suddenly stood up, gathered his tray and left the table without saying a word to any of them. He wasn't sure why the conversation made him so angry, but it did. Maybe it was because he knew who the father what the news of this baby did to him. And he guessed he was slightly hurt to hear Jysella engage in such rumor telling.

Jysella turned and watched him leave them and wondered what was wrong. She heard Tagg say, "What the Sith got into him?" as she stood to follow him. She had sensed something coming from him before he left and she wanted to find out what it was.

She said as she picked up her own tray, "I'll see you guys around." And with that she was gone, leaving Tagg and Zamel staring at each other with puzzled expressions on both their faces.

>X

Chapter 24

Jysella found Stefen sitting outside the dining hall on a small durocrete bench with his elbows on his knees and his chin resting in his hands as he leaned over his lap. He looked so sad, she thought. She didn't know why but she really liked him which to her seemed odd considering she had just met him once. She had wondered over the past few days since that meeting in the hanger what it was about him that intrigued her so. He was cute and seemed very nice but a lot of boys are cute and nice and she didn't spend her quiet moments before drifting off to sleep thinking of them. Maybe it was his mysteriousness that she found compelling; maybe it was nothing more than his good looks. Or, maybe she liked him for the simple reason that the idea of Kyp Durron having a son annoyed her father. She didn't know, but she knew that he was hurting and she wanted to find out why.

She stepped closer to him and after a moment she sat down beside him. He looked up and met her eyes and she was surprised by the sadness there. She cleared her suddenly dry throat and gave him a small smile, "Stefen, what's wrong?"

He instantly bristled and countered, "Why do you want to know? Is it so you can tell every one about the new kid?"

Jysella was taken aback, "Stefen, I don't know what you mean?"

He shook his head and looked away, "I guess I was surprised that you would spread rumors."

Suddenly she understood, "Are you talking about what I said about Jaina Solo? But I don't understand why that would bother you so much. You don't even know her."

"Well, it did." He glanced back at her and added, "She and my dad were friends."

Jysella looked at him. Something else was going on here and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. She reached out with the Force and gently probed him. She felt his sadness and frustration and suddenly a warning bell went off in her mind. She knew she needed to help him. She had to find out what was causing him such emotions. This was Kyp Durron's son after all, and they all knew what happened to him when he wasn't much older than Stefen.

"Stefen, what's going on?" she asked gently. He turned and met her grey eyes again and she went on, "I want to be your friend. I am sorry if I said something that hurt you. I don't normally act like that," a slight blush touched her cheeks and she glanced away and quietly added, ashamed, "I wanted to impress you."

She turned to meet his green eyes again and something sparked between them. She had no idea what it was and neither did him but in that moment they both knew they were destined to be together. After a moment Stefen swallowed and quietly said, "If I tell you, you must promise me that you will not tell a soul."

His seriousness startled her and she nodded, "I won't tell anyone, Stefen. I only want to help you with whatever is bothering you. It's not good to keep things bottled up. Especially for a Jedi."

Stef sighed and seemed to deflate before her then he looked away and said, "Jaina Solo is pregnant and I know who the father is."

"How do you…" she let her voice trail off. _Of course!_ she thought, _Kyp and Jaina had been very close before she came here and Kyp disappeared._ She suddenly remembered her father joking about them always being together when they were at the Temple on Coruscant and saying that they should just admit to each other what everyone else could see. "Master Durron is the father, isn't he?"

Stefen only looked at his hands which were folded in his lap and nodded.

"Well," she sat back and watched him, "now it all makes sense."

He snapped his head up and inquired not at all sure he liked the tone of her voice, "What?"

She smiled, "Why Master Durron took off. My dad wondered what was going on with him. Then he returns a few months later with you. I also understand why you are so sad and frightened."

"I'm not 'sad' or "frightened'," Stefen stiffened.

She only smiled, leaned over to look at him intently and countered, "Yes you are. I feel it, Stefen. I want to help you. I can only imagine what you are feeling now. It has to be overwhelming. You meet your father for the first time, at least I'm assuming it was the first time," he nodded and she want on, "you are taken from your home and brought back here. All of that alone is enough to scare anyone but now you have to deal with the news of your father's new baby and something tells me that not all is well there. Jaina is very sad all the time. She tries to hide it but something isn't right."

Stefen stared at her surprised that she could surmise everything so easily. Then he smiled and inquired, "Did the Force tell you that or are you just good at this sort of thing?"

She blushed and Stefen didn't think it was possible for her to look prettier then she did, but she surprised him. She met his gaze and she smiled, "I guess maybe a bit of both." Then she really surprised him by reaching over and taking his hand. His heart skipped a beat at the feel of her touch.

Jysella didn't know what caused her to reach for his hand but when she touched him she felt her breath hitch. She held his gaze and thought he had the most beautiful smile. "I just want you to know that I'm your friend and I'm here for you, Stefen."

He amazed them both by squeezing her hand back, "And I want to be your friend, Jysella. I'll tell you everything but you can't tell anyone. You have to promise me."

"I promise," she quietly responded and she wondered if keeping his secret was all she just promised him.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	7. Part Seven

Part Seven: The Plan

Chapter 25

Kyp made his way through the main Academy classroom building heading to a confrontation he wasn't sure he was necessarily ready for—the meeting with his son's principle Force skills teacher, Jedi Knight Zekk.

He stepped out of the lift and nearly turned around to go back, but this was important, he kept telling himself. He needed to do this for Stefen. The boy had been attending classes for nearly a month now and he was showing amazing skill. However, he didn't have the arrogance that one would expect and too often seen from a latent beginner; instead, Stef had a great reverence for the Force itself, which Kyp knew from watching some of Stefen's friends, who exhibited the same sort of care, that it could have only come from one source—his teacher.

Kyp slowly stepped one painful step after another down the wide corridor to the room he was looking for. He took another calming breath and walked in. What made this so difficult was the fact that he knew this conversation would not just be about Stef, that it would, more likely than not, be dominated by Jaina Solo.

Zekk felt the Jedi Master long before he saw him walk through his door. Stefen had told him to expect Kyp sometime over the next day or two, but now that it was apparent, he was not sure how to proceed. He turned from the shelf where he was putting away the small polished stones that the students had been practicing with, drew himself up to his full height and took his own calming breath.

For a brief moment the two men who so deeply loved the same woman stared at each other until Kyp finally broke the uneasy silence, "Knight Zekk."

Zekk continued to coldly gaze at the other, "Master Durron, what can I do for you?"

Kyp swallowed hard, "I came by to mention that I will be going to Coruscant for the next two weeks and just wanted you to know that Stefen will be staying with the Skywalkers."

Dryly, Zekk responded, "Yes, Stef had informed me. Seems he and Ben Skywalker and Jysella Horn have become quite fast friends." Zekk turned around and continued in his task of putting the stones way. "Oddly, they remind me of Jaina, Jacen and me when we were their age."

If Zekk had meant the last to be a barb or not, Kyp couldn't tell, the Jedi had his shields as tight as he could possibly make them, but his sadness in his tone was unmistakable. "Well, lets hope they have a better way of it than any of us had."

Zekk turned again at the Master's calm response. He eyed him up again and then swallowing more of his pride than he really wished to, said, "Stef said that you were going to move completely back to Ossus?"

Kyp stepped away from the other man and walked toward the window on the side of the classroom, without turning he said, "Yes, it will be easier if I'm permanently here for Stefen and," now Kyp turned and glared at Zekk, "my other child."

Zekk didn't flinch at the harsh tone, instead he countered with a tone just as harsh, the moment of truce gone, "Yes, but don't you think it would be much easier if you would at least speak to the baby's mother?"

Kyp instantly bristled, "Whether I speak to Jaina or not isn't any of your damned business."

Zekk took a step toward the Jedi Master and looked down at him, he was several centimeters taller than Kyp, "Look, Kyp, I know Jaina hurt you—"

Kyp stepped back and seethed, "What the hell do you know of it? It wasn't you that she left for not one but two other men. All the while, she claims to have been in love with me from the beginning."

Zekk decided that he couldn't back down and regardless of his own pain; he despised seeing Jaina in so much pain. She had been avoiding him since Kyp came back, saying that it was better if neither Kyp nor anyone else saw them together. Especially, since the secret of her pregnancy was leaking out, if for no other reason than she was nearly half way through it and was showing. She no longer could hide her expanding waist under balky robes or flightsuits a few sizes larger. However, with Jaina's unexpected and obviously secretive pregnancy, the rumor also was circling that Zekk was the expectant father.

The very first time that he over heard that whispering, he nearly laughed out loud. Fate truly had a cruel sense of humor, for only four months ago they had wanted everyone to think the baby was his. Now that Zekk relinquished all claim, everyone decidedly came to their own conclusions, without ever a word mentioned outside of family.

"What do I know of it, you ask?" Zekk took a deep breath and in a deadly calm voice, "I stood by for the past twelve years and watched the woman I loved with another man, whom she loved and would have married if things would have been different."

Kyp snorted, "Well, I spent that same twelve years feeling the same. But I guess you won favor with her in the end. I mean you did spend two years as Joiners, sharing _everything."_

"Yes, I joined my mind to hers to help the Killiks, only to discover, she could never love me," Zekk all but spat, the calmness slipping away. "She still loved Fel, but she also loved another. It wasn't as strong as her love for Fel but it was there, under the surface. I'm not even sure if she knew it existed." Zekk paused after hearing Kyp's sharp intake of air, and then gave him a humorless smile, "Yes, Kyp, you. I've never even told Jaina that I discovered it. I'll admit," he chuckled bitterly and turned away from Kyp this was more painful than he had ever imagined it could be, "I wanted her. I wanted to make her forget Fel and you. I wanted to take her and show her how much _I_ loved her. I wanted to claim her as mine. But seducing someone who also knows all of your secrets isn't easy. She never once gave into me, saying that it would only do us harm and strain our friendship." He turned back to find Kyp staring at him and with the look on the older man's face, he let a sad smile tug at his lips, "You see, at least you had that chance and from it you crated a child."

Kyp finding his voice he chillingly said, "A child you were willing to steal."

At this Zekk deflated more than even before, he turned away from Kyp and sat against one of the student work tables and looked out the window. Quietly he admitted for the first time even to himself, "Yes. Yes, I wanted the baby. I hoped that it was Fel's; I wanted to take Jaina and keep her safe and make her happy. I would have gladly raised the baby as my own and Jag Fel would never have known that he had a child." He looked at Kyp who was glaring at him with something akin to murder in his hard green eyes. Zekk swallowed and looked back out the window, "But I also was willing to step aside if Jaina wanted me to. I tried to help her figure out the father's identity. I even spent hours trying to find you." He looked at Kyp again and this time met his gaze and held it. "I would do anything to make Jaina happy, Kyp, anything, even step aside so she can be with the one she truly loves."

Kyp, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with Zekk's confession, maybe because it rang too painfully close to home, sniffed and turned away, he had had enough, "Well, I'm not you. I can't forgive her for what she did."

Zekk stood and said to the back of the Jedi Master who he once would have considered a friend, "Then your son with Jaina will suffer, Jaina will be miserable and so will you."

Kyp stiffened his back and headed towards the door, but Zekk's final quiet statement brought him to a complete halt, "If you truly love her Kyp, you know what a uniquely special thing she really is. She's a goddess, and if you stop letting your pride and stubbornness rule your heart, you'll realize just what you are willing to throw away."

Kyp said nothing, nor did he look back at the Jedi Knight he simply kept on until he reached the lift, there he shuddered. He never realized he and Zekk had so much in common.

X

Zekk made his way to the hanger bay where Jaina taught her classes. After his run in with Kyp, he decided that if nothing else he would be Jaina's friend. He had promised that to her and it was time he started acting like the friend that he claimed to be.

He watched from a distance as she finished up with the three students, all older Apprentices who had decided to become pilots. One of them was Jysella Horn and the other two were Bothans that Zekk didn't know. After she dismissed them, she began to put the equipment they had used away. Jysella offered to help but Jaina smiled and sent the girl away.

Zekk moved from the shadows and said as he came up behind her, "I've decided that you need a friend and I refuse to stand by and watch you suffer any more."

Jaina turned to face him and smiled, she had been avoiding Zekk nearly as much as he had been avoiding her, "Hello, Zekk."

They stood there just gazing at each other for a moment, neither of them quite knowing what to say next. Finally, Zekk smiled and made an arching motion over his own abdomen, "You are really beginning to pop out there."

Jaina burst out laughing, that was exactly something she would have expected Zekk to say. She laid her hand on her belly and said, "Yeah, he's getting big. Master Cilghal says he is progressing well. He's also been quite active lately, likes to keep me up late while he practices gymnastics. At least I'm not retching anymore." As she said this she wrinkled her nose in an expression of disgust. At that Zekk also laughed.

After another moment he said gently, quietly, "You know people are beginning to realize that you're pregnant."

Jaina's light hearted mood shattered, she turned from him and stared at the X-wing before her. Zekk came up behind her and laid his hand on her shoulder but she jerked away saying, "I know. They also are whispering that you are the father."

Zekk nodded even though Jaina couldn't see him, "Yes. But that doesn't surprise you, does it? I mean we were trying to make it look like we were a couple."

She turned to look over her shoulder at him, her brandy eyes pleading, "What am I going to do, Zekk? If I announce that Kyp is the father, well…" she let the sentence fade and turned away again, "I don't even want to think about it. Maybe I should pull a Tenel Ka and refuse to tell anyone who the father is."

Zekk sighed and turned her to look at him. As sternly as he could muster he said, "Jaina, don't be ridiculous. Tenel probably has her reasons for hiding the identity of the father of her baby, and they're probably because it's someone the Hapans wouldn't approve of. You don't have any reason to hide his identity except for your own stubborn pride." He watched as Jaina's brown eyes flashed with anger but before she could retort he went on, "I know this hurt you. I know that you love Kyp and I know that Kyp is being a typical Hutt about the whole thing. But you need to also be willing to fight for him, if that's truly what you want," he ended with a raised brow.

Jaina swallowed and said softly, her moment of anger gone, "Yes, of course it is. I love him, but he—he can't forgive me and I don't know how to make him to."

Zekk moved his hand from her upper arm where he was still holding her to brush his fingers over her cheek; he couldn't stand to see so much pain in her eyes, "Jaina, first, you need to admit that he is your baby's father. Secondly, you fight for him. Fight past his stubbornness and your own. But remember that I will always be here if you ever need a friend." With that he placed a gentle kiss on the cheek he had just caressed and hurriedly left.

X

In the shadows, behind another X-wing, Jysella Horn curiously watched and listened to the entire scene. She smiled as Knight Zekk moved away, so, he was an unlikely ally. After Stefen told her of what he knew about his father, Jaina Solo, Knight Zekk and a man named Jag Fel, she easily filled in the many gaps with what she thought occurred. Stefen had rolled his eyes at her and said she watched way too much HoloNet. Well, maybe she did, she thought, but they had two weeks before Master Durron returned, two weeks to set a plan in motion. _ I love this; it's more exciting than my favorite holodrama. _She thought this as she rushed off to find her new best friends and co-conspirators, Stefen and eleven year old Ben Skywalker.

XXX

Chapter 26

"So, have you decided on any names yet?" Mara asked Jaina as she brought her a cup of Chandrila tea.

She handed it to Jaina who took it and said, "Thank you. No, I really haven't given his name much thought." Jaina wondered why she hadn't as she sipped the hot, sweet/tangy tea. _Maybe it was because I wanted his father to have some say in the matter_, she thought bitterly.

Mara sat down on the couch across from her niece, she studied her and nodded, "I'm actually not surprised but I couldn't help but wonder. I guess you and Kyp haven't talked about it?"

Jaina shook her head and quietly said, "I haven't spoken to Kyp."

Then she sipped her tea and finally as she sat the mug down on the low table before her she asked, "Jaina, you haven't spoken to Kyp since his return?"

Jaina sighed deeply, somehow she new this was coming. First Zekk, then her father and mother before they left on a mission, and now her aunt, they all wanted to know the same question. She sat her mug down across from Mara's and answered, "No. We have been mutually avoiding each other. But I know he inquired about the baby before he left for Coruscant. Tekli told me when I had my check-up yesterday."

Mara smiled and her green eyes twinkled with a slight amusement. She never thought she would be telling her niece this, "Jaina, I think Kyp Durron will be a wonderful father. Actually, I think he is a wonderful father. He absolutely dotes on Stefen." She chuckled at the memory of the father and son when Kyp said his good-byes when he dropped the boy off with Mara and Luke before his departure for Coruscant. It actually amazed her how close they had become in such a short time. But then, Stefen Boaden was a great kid.

Jaina stared at her aunt, incredulously she said, "I can't believe you just gave Kyp a compliment."

Mara laughed, "Yeah, well, sometimes even Kyp Durron can do something right." She picked up her cup and took a sip, after setting it back on the table she became serious again. She pinned Jaina with a meaningful gaze and continued in a slightly stern tone, "Jaina, you need to talk to him. He deserves to be apart of his child's life even if he can't forgive you. However, you need to make the first move. You really hurt him, Jaina." Another statement Mara Jade Skywalker couldn't believe she just made. She really was getting soft in her old age.

Jaina swallowed and looked down at her hands that were instinctively rubbing over the burgeoning roundness. She could feel her son through their bond and she knew her aunt, just as Zekk and her parents had been, was right. She needed to talk to Kyp. Eventually, she looked back up and said softly, "I know I hurt him. Hells, I hurt myself with the stupid things I've done. And I've hurt our son; he may never know what a complete and loving family is like. Not the way—not the way we could have been if I hadn't—hadn't went to Jag." Jaina felt the tears on her cheeks and they burned her eyes with their bitterness. She had been such a fool. How could she not have realized what she really felt for her old Master, her best friend?

Mara then took a deep breath, "You know he will be back in a few days?"

Jaina nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out what to do. He would never come to me."

"So, you go to him. Really, Jaina, you of all people should know how stubborn he is. Where has your backbone gone, your fight? You need to get into his face and show him that you are sorry and that you wish to have another chance. And not let him see it any other way." Then Mara threw up her hands and stood up. She turned away from Jaina exclaiming, "I can't believe I'm telling my niece to go after Kyp Durron. What is this galaxy coming to?" She said to no one in particular.

Jaina couldn't help it, even in her anguish she laughed, "Yes, I'm wondering that too. Even my parents have told me the same thing."

X

Kyp lifted the glass and threw back the contents, swallowing the amber liquid. It had been a rough day. Cal Omas was trying to cause trouble among the Jedi again, but fortunately, the nine members of the Council, who were present along with Luke, Mara and Kam via a secure HoloNet connection, refused to give quarter to him. Kyp was surprised that even Corran Horn refused to take the bait the Chief of State was trying to feed them and eventually Kenth Hamner put Omas in his place. Kyp was visualizing the Chief's face when a voice cut into his thoughts.

"So, you needed a few of these too."

Kyp Durron turned to watch as Jagged Fel sat down beside him. The service droid moved over to him and he placed an order for brandy. Finally, Kyp over came his initial shock and said through gritted teeth, "What the kriff do you want?"

Jag accepted the glass from the droid and motioned for Kyp to follow him to a table in the corner of the Mid-Level bar. The Chiss ambassador really didn't know what prompted him to approach the man he at onetime would have called friend. However, as he watched him down his second whisky, Jag couldn't retain his curiosity any longer. He had just recently returned to Coruscant for another meeting with the GFFA and after he inquired about Jaina, he found out that she had moved to Ossus, but it was the latest HoloNet gossip that made Jag curious. The report was that Kyp Durron had a teenage son. Now, that was something that even in Jag's pragmatic mind, made him wonder. But that wasn't the only reason he wanted to talk to the Jedi Master, he wanted to thank him, because if Jaina hadn't fell in love with him Jag would have made never let her go, which would mean he would never have found what was right under his nose the entire time.

After they both sat down at Jag's table, Jag took a sip of the dark brandy and then met Kyp's hard green eyes, "It's been a while, Master Durron."

Kyp swallowed, hard. _What the kriff am I doing sitting with Jag Fel? _he thought. Finally he said, his voice low and dangerous, "Yes, too bad you didn't stay dead."

Jag truly was taken aback he never expected that, but then maybe he did. "Kyp, I don't know what is going on, but I just wanted to find out how Jaina is doing. We—emmm didn't leave things on a good note."

Kyp stared at him and then bitterly laughed, "What sleeping with her not _good_ enough for you?"

Jag stiffened. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all, he thought. "Kyp, I will admit that happened but trust me when I say it was anything but 'good' at the time. And let's leave it at that. Jaina was pretty upset when I left her. I don't even know how she made it back to the Temple. I was so upset I crawled into a bar and didn't leave until my lieutenant come and found me. By then it was mid morning." Jag paused and took another draw on his brandy. He straightened his back some. It was starting to hurt again.

Kyp saw the wince on the younger man's face and could feel his sudden spike of pain through the Force. Then he remembered what Jaina had said about his injuries which prompted him to ask, "So, what happened to you? You here on some Chiss business?"

Jag looked up at him with a grimace, "Yes, I'm the ambassador to the Remnant and since the Remnant is part of the GA it looks like I may end up becoming the ambassador to the GA as well. But to answer your first question: My spine is part metal and wires which my body hasn't and won't completely accept. I live in constant pain, my only relief comes from a little blue pill that prevents most of the pain but also keeps me as grounded as a Hutt." Then he lifted the glass and took a long draw.

Kyp stared at the younger man, he could feel the pain and misery that surrounded him, but what Kyp couldn't believe was how embittered he was. No, Jaina had been right about one thing, Jag Fel wasn't the same as he once was. All Kyp could think of saying was a lame, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Now it was Jag's turn to laugh bitterly, "Yeah, I'm sure you are. Didn't you just wish I had remained dead?"

Kyp didn't answer and another silence engulfed them. After Kyp drained his glass he was starting to stand up; however, Jag's words stopped him cold, as the younger man stared into his half empty glass of brandy, he said, "So, are you and Jaina together now? Somehow it didn't surprise me that she would choose you; I think she had always loved you."

Kyp settled himself again, swallowing he said, "No, we aren't together."

Jag looked at him and dryly said, "You can't forgive her for being with me, can you?

"No." Kyp simply replied as he glared at his adversary.

Jag shook his head and gave the older man a hard glare back, "Then you are a fool, Durron. She may not be perfect or even the same woman she once was but I know how much she means to you. You two always had such a close bond. I was very jealous of that."

Kyp's anger was beginning to bubble over, "No, I can't forgive her. If it's any of your damned kriffin' business. But I think if she would have done to you what she has done to me, you wouldn't be able to forgive her either regardless of any bonds you may have."

Jag let a slight sly smile touch his lips but it never touched his eyes, "Don't be so sure. It was your name she called out while we—" Jag didn't finish the sentence; he knew he didn't have to but he did add, "So you see, friend, in away she cheated on me as well."

Kyp stared at him, "She what?" He remembered their night together then, a night he had been trying to forget for months. He remembered how good they were together, the passion that exploded like a supernova between them. She had clung to him at its height and practically chanted his name as if it was a sacred prayer then screamed it at the pinnacle. She had enjoyed it as much as he had. He had hoped that she would have fallen in love that night with him but then reality set in the next morning when he over heard her words to the man sitting across from him. As he realized what the Chiss captain was saying, Kyp somehow felt an odd empathy towards him. _Damn_, Kyp thought, _sometimes I really wished I wasn't a Jedi_. He then looked away from Jag and sighed, deciding to drop that painful subject but added another to the fire, "Jaina's pregnant."

At the sudden burst of emotion from the younger man, Kyp looked over at him and couldn't help but genuinely smile at the stunned and somewhat frightened expression on his face. "Oh, don't worry he's not yours. He's mine, but Zekk tried to claim him."

"Zekk?" Jag nearly choked on the word, not fully recovered from the shock of hearing that Jaina was pregnant. For the briefest of moments Jag thought his heart had stopped, but it had nothing to do with Zekk, the worst thing that could happen to him right now was to find out he was going to be a father and even worse if the mother was Jaina Solo.

Kyp now chuckled, his announcement thoroughly rattled Jag, "Yeah, Zekk. I had left after she went off to be with you. I went to Dreyer for a while then to Tatooine and I hid my presence from Jaina. She had gone to Ossus to be with Zekk, there she discovered she was pregnant but couldn't, or at least she claims she couldn't, feel which one of us was the lucky daddy." The grin grew bitter as he continued, "Zekk decided he'd step in and claim the prize. They broke their engagement the day that I came back with Stefen."

Jag shook his head, he couldn't believe what he heard, "She was pregnant with your baby but she went to Zekk?"

"Yeah," Kyp suddenly needed another drink, he flagged down a service droid and ordered another whisky, Jag also ordered another. This must have been affecting him too. "Although, in some sort of twisted way, I'm bginning to see why he did it. Hell, he loves her as much as we do."

Green eyes met green eyes then and both men swallowed. Jag then said, "Did. I did love her but not any more. I still care about her and wish her the best. But it was a memory that I loved, it was the Jaina who through herself into endless battle. The brave, beautiful Jaina who led by great example, but that Jaina I think was lost long before the Swarm War." He paused then as the droid delivered their drinks and they both took a draw from them. "I went back to Csilla after seeing her the last time. I was pretty beat up. I couldn't believe I had held on to her for so long. It took Kyrn to set me straight again." Jag then let a smile light up his face, a real smile and Kyp felt his immense happiness, "Shawnkyr and I have been seeing where things go for us. She had been my best friend since we were kids. I'm hoping to ask her to marry me when this mission is over."

Kyp smiled, "Congratulations, I guess. No wonder you looked like I just shot you in the gut when I said Jaina was pregnant."

Jag laughed, "Well, that would have complicated things some. I'm going to have a hard enough time convincing the Chiss that I'm a good alliance for Kyrn. A child would have made things nearly impossible for us. And speaking of children, I hear you have a son."

Kyp nodded and raised a brow, "The HoloNet, I assume?" Jag laughed and nodded. Kyp smiled, "Yes, his name is Stefen. He's almost fifteen and had lived on Tatooine with his mother. I didn't realize he even existed," Kyp's voice finished on a sad note even though he was still smiling.

Jag then looked at the Jedi Master and said deadpan, "I would think that reason enough to be with Jaina now."

Kyp swallowed the last of his drink, "You know, I'm getting tired of the reasons for my estrangement with her telling me that I should get over it and move on."

"I'm going to assume you mean Zekk and me." Kyp's stoic expression affirmed it. He nodded and smiled, "Well, then maybe you should listen to us."

XXX

Chapter 27

"So, you really think this will work?"

Jysella looked up from her datapad where she was putting the finishing touches on her brilliant plan. "Stef, you just get Target One to the designated meeting area and let me worry about the rest."

Ben looked over at Stef who didn't look any more convinced than he was. "Jys, why do you keep saying 'designated meeting area' and referring to Master Durron as Target One and Jaina as Target Two? For Force sake, it's us you're talking to; we know that you mean the hanger conference room and who we are dealing with."

She rolled her eyes, put the pad down and looked at her younger friend, who sat to the right of her on the bench, and said dramatically, "Because, that is what all secret agents call their meeting places and the people they are watching." She sighed, "Don't either of you ever watch the HoloNet. Geez!"

Stef, who was sitting on Jysella's other side on the same bench, and Ben looked at each other and shrugged, then Stef said to Jysella, "Yeah, but not much. When I was home, I was too busy with the cantina to have time to watch it and here Dad doesn't like me watching it and neither do the Masters Skywalker."

"Well, Mom and Dad don't like me watching it too much either," she admitted but then she looked from Ben to Stef and went on to add, "but I've learned so much from what I do see."

Stef actually found himself falling into Jysella's bright grey eyes and suddenly he wondered at the feelings she could illicit in him when she looked at him like she was now. His mouth was as parched as if he was wondering the Tatooine waste lands. He swallowed and forced his eyes away from hers. _What is it about her?_

Jysella couldn't help it; she gazed into Stefen's dark green eyes and suddenly felt the fluttering in her stomach again. It was like the feeling she had when she had her inertia capacitor dialed down too far when she was flying her X-wing too fast. It was thrilling and it was frightening. And it was a feeling she found exhilarating. Then she looked away when he did.

Ben, who was oblivious to his friends' distraction, was saying, "Well, I still don't see how this is going to work, Jys."

Jysella turned to look at him from her position between the two boys on the bench in the garden, but it was Stefen who answered, "Yes, it will. They just need to talk to each other and we are giving them the opportune moment to do just that." He looked back at Jysella and added softly, "It has to work."

X

Kyp had arrived back on Ossus two days ago and was still mulling over the conversations he had with both Jag and Zekk. _Were they right? Was he being foolish? No!_ he told himself, _she's hurt me too much. I can't let her do it again._

But he was hurting now. He wanted to experience Jaina's pregnancy with her. He wanted to do all the things expectant fathers did; he wanted to feel his son as he grew within his mother's womb. He wanted to love and be loved.

He shook himself to rid his head of the thoughts when his commlink began to beep. He opened it, "Durron."

"Dad," Stefen's voice came over, "hey, could you meet me at the hanger."

Kyp furrowed his brow, "The hanger?"

He thought he heard Stef swallow but his voice betrayed nothing, "Yeah, Ben and I have been playing with the simulators and I wanted you to watch us."

Kyp really didn't want to go to the training area. That was Jaina's domain, but he honestly wanted to see what his son could do in a cockpit. "Okay, sure. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Kyp could almost see the boy smile, "Thanks Dad. You won't be disappointed."

At that Kyp thought, _What is he up to?_

X

"Pleassse, Jaya, you have to watch me."

Jaina stood from her couch and tweaked her cousin's cheek. She grinned, "Ben, you're so cute when you beg."

Ben made a face and pulled away from her, but he swallowed down his pride and said, "But Jys and I really wanted to you to watch us."

Jaina didn't quite know what was going on but she was more than just a little suspicious and because she was, she was more than just a little interested. "Okay. When is this great showdown going to happen?"

"In ten minutes," Ben tried to hide his relief. He really didn't think Jaina was going to relent and if she hadn't the friends' plans would be all for naught.

She sighed and rubbed her belly, the baby just kicked her again. "Well, I may as well go with you to the hanger." She grabbed her outer robe and stepped toward the door, "Let's go."

X

"Ben said to meet him in the conference room when you got here," Stefen led the Jedi Master down the corridor. He was desperately trying to shield his emotions and intentions from his father. He had been practicing for this for two days with Jys and Ben. He knew his father was suspicious and was trying to figure out what was going on. But he could tell that the mental blocks he was enforcing was only making that wariness even greater.

They reached the conference room and entered, "Ben's not here yet. We'll have to wait for him."

X

Ben was nervous; he really hoped he could pull this off. He felt Jys touch is mind and let him know Stefen and Kyp were set. Now he just had to keep his cousin from sensing the Jedi Master and visa versa. He really hoped he got this right. Jacen had only showed him this technique recently and he wasn't sure he was even strong enough to form the illusion around Jaina. Jys sent him a nudge of encouragement and he smiled, it was working.

However, Jaina sensed his increased concentration, "Ben, is something wrong?"

He forced himself to be calm and hoped he didn't let his grip on the illusion falter, "No. but I do think it's hot in here."

She still looked at him and her expression told Ben that she was anything but convinced. Ben was never so glad to reach the conference room. "We'll meet Jys in here."

And with that Ben led his overly puzzled cousin into the conference room.

"Kyp?"

"Jaina? What are you doing here?"

However, both boys used the moment of utter confusion on the lovers' part to silently slip from the room. As soon as they were free of the door, Jysella smiled as she entered the lock code and sealed the door from the outside.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	8. Part Eight

**Part Eight: Reconciliation**

**Chapter 28**

They both turned toward the door as the locking mechanism sounded and Kyp said incredulously, "I can't believe they just did that."

Jaina looked around the room and chuckled, "Well, at least Jysella thought this out very well, I'll give her that."

Kyp glanced back at her, "Horn's daughter? What does she have to do with this?"

Jaina pulled one of the chairs out and sat down, resigned. She looked up at Kyp who was still standing by the locked door, their eyes met and she said, "Well, first of all, the three of them are inseparable these days. And have become more so in the past two weeks. Second, only Jys would think of locking us in a room together with a bowl of fruit, a pitcher of water and a handy refresher close by."

Kyp was still looking as if he wanted to bolt, he looked at the door again and as he laid a hand over the area the lock was mechanism would be and said, "This should be easy enough. Well, if it was Jysella Horn who cooked this idea up, she forgot I'm not as limited in my abilities as her father. I'll have us out of here in only a few seconds."

Jaina's words stopped him, "Kyp, we need to talk. Don't you get it? Even they think we need to get everything in the open."

Jaina watched as Kyp straightened and then his shoulders slumped, resigned to the situation. He knew he needed to talk to her, he knew he needed to figure this all out. As he turned slowly to look at her, Kyp thought, _Kriff, she is so beautiful._ She sat there by the table her hand protectively resting on her rounded abdomen, her lustrous hair was pulled back in its usual tail and her face seemed to glow. Pregnancy suited Jaina very well.

Finally, he moved toward the table and sat opposite her. After a moment, he swallowed and said, "I know. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, is telling me to give you a second chance, Jaina. Kriff, I guess even Stef is too."

Jaina gave him a small smile, "He's a fine boy, Kyp. I like him very much. And I can tell you are a wonderful father to him. Even Mara commented on that."

Kyp honestly looked surprised, "Mara said I was a decent father? Now I know the galaxy is about to come to an end."

Jaina laughed, "Not only did she think you were a good father she too encouraged me to talk to you." Then she became very serious. "Kyp, I want you in our son's life. I want you here with me sharing my joys and my not so joyous occasions of being pregnant. You shouldn't have to inquire about his progress at the healer's office."

Kyp sighed and looked down at his hands that were folded on the table, "Jaina, I want to be there too. Do you know how often I lay awake at night and wonder about him? But I can't afford to have my heart broken by you again. I loved you for so long." Kyp then stood up and turned away to look at the wall, he went on, "Jaina, you will never know how much that night affected me. I've wanted to make love to you for so long; you tortured my fantasies, my dreams, and still do. Then you let my dreams come true. You invited me in and that night—that night," he turned to look at her, "was the most incredible night I ever spent with a woman. I'll admit, despite what some think, I'm not that overly experienced and I've never loved anyone before you. The only woman that may have come close was Stefen's mother, but I never felt for her what I feel for you. Jaina, when you left me to go to Fel, it was like you stabbed me in the heart. Then you did it again when you agreed to marry Zekk just because you weren't sure who the baby's father was. I don't think an actual wound could have hurt so much. You took my love and literally threw it back into my face. Twelve years of devotion to only you, and you cared so little that you ran off to a man who would have killed you given the chance."

Jaina softly said, "Kyp, I know what I've done has hurt you. But I'm hurting too. I didn't realize just how much you really do mean to me. I know it seems lame to keep saying that I didn't realize how much I loved you, but I did, I do. I don't want anyone else. I will live my life alone; raising our son, if that is what is to happen. But I will not let you keep pushing me away." She stood and stepped over to stand before him, locking gazes with him she went on, just as softly, just as calmly, "Kyp, why are we doing this? I know I've hurt you, I know I destroyed your trust in me, but I promise you on our son's life that I'll never do anything to hurt you again." She reached a trembling hand up and laid it on his cheek and she was actually encouraged by him not flinching way; in fact, he seemed to relish the gentle touch. "Kyp Durron, I love so much that I'd die for you if I needed to. Kyp, give me the chance to prove it to you. Give our son the family that he deserves."

Kyp stared at her. She was close, so close that he could feel her soft warm breath on his lips as she spoke and smell the soft scent of her. She had opened herself to him and he could see clearly into her soul. He could _feel_ her love for him. He remembered what Zekk and Jag both had told him and he thought about Stefen's trick with his friends. Was he a fool for not forgiving her? He could sense her sincerity and he really did want to be there for their son.

He then reached out into the Force for the baby. He immediately stirred at Kyp's presence and Kyp watched as Jaina closed her eyes. Kyp was amazed at how strong the baby seemed as he reached back to Kyp and he whispered, "Hey there little man, I'm your daddy."

Jaina opened her eyes at his words and reached for his hands. The mental stimulation was making the baby move and she wanted Kyp to feel him. Kyp let her place his palms on her mounded belly and within seconds he was rewarded with a kick. Kyp's face broke out into a broad smile. It was the most fascinating thing he had ever felt.

Then his eyes met Jaina's and Kyp became lost in the depths. They stood there for what seemed an eternity staring at each other, his hands still touching her over the baby that had began to quiet again after Kyp pulled his mind back. Kyp would never know what actually moved him toward her, but he knew he wasn't really thinking. He was letting his heart take him in the direction in which he belonged.

His lips met hers in a soft tender kiss that seemed to last forever. As they came apart, Jaina let her tears slide down her face. "Kyp," she whispered but she never got the chance to say any more, Kyp pulled her into his arms and she wrapped hers round him and this time when their lips met the resulting kiss was full of passion—and forgiveness.

X

The three friends stepped away from the conference room door and Ben finally pointed out, "You know, Jys, you just forgot one small detail."

She narrowed her eyes at him, she didn't like oversights, "And what is that?"

Ben smiled that crocked grin that he had picked up from his Master and said, "Well, if they wanted to, they could get out of there."

She huffed, "Do you think I don't know that, Ben? Of course, they could, but I'm hoping that—"

"That they realize that they need to talk to each other," Stefen finished for her in a soft voice that caused Jysella to stare at him.

Suddenly, Ben's commlink began to beep. He pulled it out and said, "Stang, it's my mom." He opened the line and after a brief conversation, said to his friends who were still staring at each other, "Sorry, I can't stay and watch but I got to go. See you two tomorrow."

That seemed to break the spell that the older two were under and they both said their goodnights to Ben, who waved as he took jogged away. After a long awkward moment, Jysella said, "If they weren't going to actually talk things through they'd be out by now and I really need to get back to my room. My mom said she was going to call me tonight."

Stefen nodded and stole a glance back at the door. He wished he was adapt enough to touch his father's mind to find out what was going on in there, but then that really wasn't his business. He only hoped for his father's sake and for his baby brother's sake they talked things out. Suddenly, he realized what he had just thought. He looked at Jysella incredulously, "Jys, I just realized that I'm going to be a big brother."

Jysella who had begun packing up her things to go, turned and stared amused at him, "Yeah. You mean you just no realized that? Boy, you are thick sometimes." Then she smirked, "Must be a Durron trait."

Stefen glared at her as they moved away from the door, he really wasn't even aware that he was tagging along, "What is that supposed to mean?"

She grinned, "My dad is always saying that your dad has the thickest skull in the galaxy."

Stefen stopped and bristled, "Well, my dad says that your dad is a—" suddenly Stefen blushed and sheepishly went on, "Actually, it may be better if I don't repeat some of the things I've heard him say about Master Horn."

But Jysella took it in stride and laughed, "You know that probably is best." Then she slipped her arm around his as they made their way to the tubolift. They stepped into the lift both laughing about the silly feud between two grown Jedi Masters.

They finally came to the exit and Stef said, "I'll walk you back to your dorm. If you like, of course."

She smiled and she nodded, a blush coloring her cheeks. "I'd like that—a lot."

As they slowly made their way to her building, they both wished it had been further. Jysella reached over and took Stefen's hand into hers. He glanced at her and when their eyes met, she shyly smiled and began to let go, but he held onto her. They both felt the spark and were surprised by it.

The Ossus sun was low on the horizon and it would be dark shortly. Finally, Stef said as they came to a stop near the entrance, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

She looked at him and smiled. She was standing directly in front of him, her hand still in his. "Yeah."

Then suddenly Stefen took a step forward, his heart was racing and he had no idea what possessed him, but he leaned over and gently brushed his lips over hers. They were both so shocked by the gentle sensation that they just stared at each other. Then Jysella grinned and kissed him fully on the lips, but before he could respond to her, she stifled a giggle and ran into the female dormitory, leaving Stefen there to dazedly stare after her long after the sun had slipped past the horizon.

XXX

**Chapter 29**

Kyp stared at the reflection in the mirror not quite believing what was about to happen. He smoothed out the fabric for at least the tenth time of the formal dark brown robe he wore. Trying to quail the nerves that were making it feel like there were flutterwings in his stomach, he took another deep breath.

_I'm getting married._

I'm getting married to Jaina Solo and am a father.

Who would have ever thought it possible?

These thoughts kept repeating themselves in his mind in an endless mantra that did nothing to make it seem more believable.

But it was. Four months had passed since he and Jaina reconciled. He still had a hard time accepting that three kids were able to trick him into falling into their trap, but he also realized that it was the best thing that they could have done to him. It forced him to face his fears, his fear of being hurt and the fear of finally having the one thing he wanted most in life—Jaina. He knew now that it was his fear that what kept him from forgiving her. Yes, he was afraid of her hurting him again, yes, he was angry at her, but deep down he was also afraid that she was finally willing to give him what he had always wanted. When he realized that, it had shocked him to the core and it made him wonder what would have happened if Jag had never made his hated reappearance in Jaina's life.

Would Kyp and she been able to mature together? Would they have made it without the trials they suffered? He wondered about this and couldn't find the answer. They both had grown up a little in the past eight months. And it was that maturity that had allowed them to see past the other's faults, the tarnish, and accept the person beneath. Within the past four months he had fallen completely in love with her all over again.

He heard the door open behind him and turned. Seeing Stefen step in, Kyp smiled and looked the boy over. He had turned fifteen two months ago and had actually grown taller in the six months that he had been in Kyp's life. His voice was really starting to change, deepen in what would probably be a deep timbre. It still amazed him that he had a teenage son, but Stef was overall a good boy and student. He had a lot of Kyp's abilities in the Force. And Stefen had an innocence that Kyp himself never had; however, Stefen also possessed a certain street smarts that would serve him well and often did.

Stefen smiled and cleared his throat, "Dad, I just wanted to talk to you." Then he looked around the room nervously.

Kyp stepped forward and laid his hand on his shoulder, "Son, you know you can tell me anything."

Stef looked up into his father's eyes and swallowed, "Dad, I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy for you. I really wish you and Jaina all the best of luck." Then he smiled and added, "And I can't wait to meet my little brother."

Kyp embraced him around his shoulders and grinned, "Well, I can't wait to meet him either. Although I think little baby Durron will probably be a Sithspawned terror."

Kyp couldn't help the tinge of emotion that seemed to roll over Stefen. Although, Stefen had accepted Jaina would be his step-mother of sorts and was looking forward to the baby, Kyp knew he still was working it all out in his head. The boy's life had been completely turned inside out in the past half year. It amazed Kyp that he didn't cause more trouble than he did. Stefen was an excellent student but he didn't always get along with everyone. Zekk had told Kyp about growing problems between a fellow student by the name of Tagg Madene and Stefen that was beginning to worry him. But it wasn't the feud itself that worried Kyp, it was the object of the discontentment—Jysella Horn.

Suddenly, Stefen asked pulling Kyp out of his reverie, "Dad, can I ask you a question?"

Kyp smiled and nodded, "Of course you can, son. You can ask me anything." He could tell whatever was bothering the boy it was making him nervous. Kyp snickered to himself, _Well, it seems to be a day for over active nerves for us Durron boys._ So, to try to help hide his own nerves of getting married in less than an hour, as well as, help relax Stef, Kyp sat down on the chair by the window. Stef followed and sat on the ottoman before it, albeit very tensely.

Finally, Stef looked up from his folded hands and met Kyp's eyes. He had wanted to ask his father this for a while but didn't want to slight his mother. When he had gone back to Tatooine two months ago for his lifeday, he'd asked if she would mind him doing what he was about to ask and to his surprise she thought it was actually a good idea. He swallowed and plunged, "Dad, I would like to change my last name from Boaden to Durron."

Kyp stared at him, whatever, he had envisioned the boy asking, that was definitively not it. Kyp at last recovered and said, "Stef, I'd be more than honored, but would your mother approve?"

Stefen smiled and nodded his head, "She does. I talked to her about it when we went to Tatooine for my lifeday."

Kyp grinned broadly and reached over to pat him on the shoulder, "Well, then I guess you are now Stefen Durron."

"Thanks Dad." Stef smiled but then Kyp felt the nervousness back. Stef wasn't done yet.

After a long moment, Kyp finally asked, "Is there something else bothering you?"

He nodded and said, "How did you know you were in love with Jaina?"

_Sweet Force!_ Kyp's mind screamed at him. He didn't like where this was going. "I emmm—I guess I just knew. Why are you asking?"

Stefen swallowed hard and looked down at his hands again which he was now trying not to wring. "I—I think—" he stammered at first but then he looked up at Kyp and as if he had just made a decision he said, "I think I love Jysella."

Kyp felt his heart sink. Somehow, he knew it was coming. Every time he saw them together quietly talking with their heads nearly touching or even when they were yelling at each other in argument, Kyp knew this was coming. They reminded him too much of himself and Jaina for it not to come up. Like it or not, his son and Horn's daughter were destined to be together. And there wasn't a thing either he or Corran could do about it. So, Kyp accepted the inevitable and chuckled, "Well, I think you have a long, long time to think about that. But if it's Horn's daughter that you have feelings for, are you sure you want to change your name?"

He grinned and nodded, missing the meaning that Kyp's sarcastic tone had implied. Then he said, "It was she who actually convinced me to do it. I wanted to since you found me but I was afraid to ask. Especially Mom. But Jysella talked me into it and I'm glad that she did. She does that to me. She has a way of driving me crazy and yet she always seems to be there to help me when I need it. It's like she knows somehow when I just need to talk to someone. And I'm there for her, too, I guess. At least I try. Like when Tagg was bothering her and when she's upset about not having telekinesis." Stefen blushed and glanced away, "But mostly she helps me, it hasn't always been easy accepting all this stuff. She's been—I don't know how to say it." He looked down at his hands again, the slight blush became darker. "Sometimes it's like she knows what I'm feeling and thinking and I know what she is too. It's weird."

Kyp stared at him and then quietly supplied the words, "She's been your best friend." Then Kyp realized something profound, _Kriff, their bonding!_ But aloud he said, "And it is weird when you know someone so closely that you feel their feelings and hear their thoughts."

Stefen snapped up to meet Kyp's eyes, "Yeah. That's what I mean. But yet she's means more to me than any best friend I've ever had and I—don't know—I feel like she is almost part of me sometimes."

Kyp swallowed and patted him on his shoulder again, "That is exactly how I've always felt about Jaina." Then he stood and took another deep breath and wondered how many years will go by before their roles are reversed—Stefen would be the groom and Kyp the best man. He shook his head and thought, _I hope Corran isn't too hard on him and just accepts it, because there isn't much we can do about it._ But he doubted the stubborn Corellian would. But he didn't say any of that aloud instead he smiled and said, "Speaking of Jaina, we better get going. I don't want to be late for my own wedding. It's late enough in coming already."

X

Jaina looked down at herself and sighed as she tried in vain to fluff the light tan robe around her belly to hide its size, So much for being the blushing bride. _I look like an over inflated beach ball._

"You look very beautiful, Princess," the quiet words brought her eyes up to meet his as they waited outside the meeting room where a small gathering of friends and family were waiting for them to enter. He swallowed and forced a smile, "And he will think so too."

She beamed at him, "Thanks Daddy. I know that you were hoping this would be where we'd end up but I know how you really feel."

Han looked away from his baby girl and nodded, "You know, it is hard when everyone around you are Jedi. Can't hide anything." He looked back at her and flashed one of his trademark lopsided grins but it seemed a bit forced. He was happy for her and he was happy to finally have Kyp officially as a son, but this also hurt like hell. _I'm giving her away! _But he said, "I hope you will be happy, Jaina. I love you. Someday you'll understand what your Mom and me are feeling." He smiled and looked pointedly at her very round belly. "When you have to give that little guy to someone else to take care of."

Jaina grinned and squeezed his hand, but she didn't say anything. Somehow, she understood and she hadn't even met her baby yet.

Just then the beautiful strains of Tionne Solusar's double viol and her crystal clear voice sounded the beginning of the ceremony. It was time to walk down the aisle. Father and daughter gazed at each other and then he winked at her, leaned over and kissed her on her cheek and said, "Well, it's time. I love you, Jaina. You will always be my little girl."

She swallowed and smiled trying not to let the tears fall. She was afraid if she started crying she would be unable to stop. "I know and I love you, Daddy."

They made their way down the aisle that was created between rows of folding chairs. But Jaina only had eyes for the man standing in front of the room with his son and her uncle. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He looked handsome in the dark brown robes. She had chosen to forgo the traditional wedding dress too. She was dressed very similarly in lighter tan robes, which did very little to hide the fact the bride was very pregnant. Kyp had wanted to wait until after the birth to get married but Jaina didn't. She felt they both had waited long enough. Secretly, she knew Kyp felt the same way.

After hugging her father and he shook Kyp's hand, she turned to face Kyp with a loving smile. Taking her hands into his, she felt herself being surrounded by his love. She hadn't ever felt anything so perfect. Luke cleared his throat and grinned his boyish smile and said, "We are here today to join in the bonds of matrimony Jaina Solo and Kyp Durron, if there is anyone who feels that they should not be so joined let it be known now." After an obligatory pause, Luke went on with the vows.

Neither Jaina nor Kyp really remembered all that was said but they would never forget the rightness of the words. Finally, Luke said, "I now present Jedi Master Kyp Durron and Knight Jaina Solo-Durron."

Both of them looked at Luke and then Kyp met Jaina's eyes. Pulling her to him he leaned in and met her lips in a tender kiss. After breaking the kiss, he whispered, "I love you, Goddess."

Jaina never realized how much she missed him calling her that. The tears she had been holding in so well throughout the whole ceremony could no longer be restrained; they slid unbidden down her flushed cheeks. Breathless, she smiled and laid her hand long his cheek then she whispered, "Kyp, I love you more than I had ever loved anyone."

Kyp understood what she was actually saying and pulled her in for a second kiss. They had completely forgotten about the audience before them, nothing mattered but that moment.

XXXX

**Chapter 30**

_Coruscant__ Jedi Temple__: 5 years later_

"Push Jaina," Tekli said as she stood at the bottom of the birthing bed.

"I am!" she groaned as she tried to bare down again though yet another agonizing contraction. As it receded she looked up at the man by her side and accused, "Where the kriff is he?"

The tall black haired Jedi Master smiled and said soothingly, "Jaina, he will be here. I know he wouldn't miss this for the world."

"He better be. Ahh…!" She screamed as another contraction raked her body. "Damn, she's more stubborn than her brother was." Jaina's labor with her son five years earlier had been just under twelve hours and so far for the birth of her daughter ten hours had past.

The small healer and the man both laughed, but he said, "And that surprises you. You and that husband of yours are too of the most hardheaded people I know."

She gritted through the worst of it and then sent a glare at her lifelong friend.

Just then the door to the medial ward opened and Kyp Durron came rushing in, his cloak swishing around him. He took in the sight and grinned when he realized that he didn't miss the actual birth, just Jaina's cursing and her blaming him for all her problems.

He stood across from the other man, who had become like brother to Jaina and reluctantly to him too. Jaina looked up at him and scowled, "It's about kriffin' time, Durron."

He leaned over his wife and placed a kiss on her chapped lips. Then he straightened and sniggered while looking back at Zekk, "Has she been this pleasant the entire time?"

Zekk, who was already moving away from Jaina, laughed and nodded, "Yep, and I'm glad to leave her to you." He came around the head of the bed and patted his onetime adversary on the shoulder after Kyp had sat down on the stool by the bed. "I don't envy you, Kyp. She has a mouth worse than a Tatooine spice runner."

"Yeah, well you try to push something the size of—AHHHH!" she didn't get to finish her snide comment before another pain constricted her body. Both men just rolled their eyes at each other.

Zekk looked over at the woman, who he at onetime loved more than life, and smiled, "See you later, Jaya." Then he patted his friend again on his shoulder.

Kyp looked up at him, smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Zekk. I owe you one."

He smiled back at him but Kyp's attention was already diverted by Jaina and Tekli. He walked from the room not feeling anything but the purest joy for his friends. He still loved Jaina but it had become completely friendship and nothing more. He eventually found someone who made him complete and they had been married for a little over two years now. In fact, just six months ago his wife made him a father by giving birth to a son. As he gave the Solos a progress report after they came running into the waiting room, five year old Kris Durron leapt into his arms.

"Uncle Zekk! Uncle Zekk, did Mommy have the baby yet?"

Zekk laughed and couldn't help but wonder how he'd ever been able to pull off pretending to be the boy's father. Zekk was certain that Kyp was determined not to just have sons but produce clones of himself. Kris was as much a clone of Kyp as Stefen was. He shook his head and tweaked the boy's nose, "No, she hasn't. Your sister is proving as stubborn as you."

"I'm not stubborn," he stuck out his chin, an expression that was all Jaina.

Zekk put the boy down and ruffled his black curly hair, saying, "Well, I'm sure a lot would argue that point." But the boy was done with his adopted uncle, his brother just arrived. Zekk watched as Kris ran up to Stefen and the tall lanky Jedi bent down to meet the boy's green eyes. Stefen had matured into a fine young man and Zekk was proud of him. Of course, the fact that he had been Zekk's first real apprentice might have something to do with that.

Stefen tried to apprentice with Kyp in the beginning but Kyp's duties as a Council member and the new baby kept him pretty busy, plus, Stefen decided that it would be better to apprentice with someone else. He felt his father was just too close to him to be completely objective. It still surprised Zekk that Kyp would ask him to mentor the boy, but then Zekk had already proven to Kyp that he was a good teacher.

Stef separated himself from his little brother and stepped over to Zekk, "I see Dad made it back."

Zekk nodded, "Yes, thank the Force, your step-mother was giving me a headache."

Stef laughed, "I'm sure she was. I remember when she gave birth to Kris. Dad said he had a headache for two days."

"Well, I need to get going. I told Wyn that I would be home as soon as your dad got here."

Stef grinned and said before Zekk completely escaped, "Hey, Master Zekk, thanks."

Zekk smiled, "No problem." Then looking over at the Solos he waved and said, "I'll see you all later."

Zekk left the Temple and caught an air taxi back to the apartment he shared with his wife, when his commlink buzzed. Answering it he said, "Zekk Fel."

A light laugh greeted him, "You say that with so much disdain."

Zekk grinned, "Hi, sweetheart."

"Well, did Jaina have her baby?" Wynessa Fel asked her husband of two years.

"No, not yet. Kyp got there and the rest of the family. So, I left to come home. I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Good, because I need you to stay with Devin. Kyrn has invited me to the water ballet and I'd like to go. Jag will bring Charith over and you guys can do what guys do." He couldn't help the grimace that came over his face at the mention of the theater. _Thank the Force for his sister-in-law._ As she continued he could hear the smirk in her voice, "Except with two babies, of course."

Zekk laughed as he thought about him and Jag with their children. Although, he wasn't as close to his brother-in-law as Wyn would have liked him to be, he did love his little niece, Jag and Kyrn's adopted one year old daughter. "Of course. I'll be home soon. Love you."

"Love _you_," she said in a challenging way as if she could love him more than he did her. He ended the transmission and thought back over the past three years. He met Wynessa Fel in the most of unusual ways, in a Mid-Level bar while she was on a date with some government flaky and he was arresting an illegal arms running thug.

He and his new Apprentice, Stef Durron, stormed in chasing the Rodian thug. As Wyn put it she was totally enthralled to watch the two tall, dark and handsome Jedi enter the restaurant with lightsabers ablaze and take the criminal into custody. She claimed it was love at first sight. Zekk admitted that he only vaguely remembered asking her if she was okay. But when he received a transmission from the Chiss Intelligence agent at the Temple a day later, he knew she had to be persistent and deserved a meeting.

He met with her three days after her second transmission and was completely taken aback. He could never figure out how he hadn't noticed the beautiful blue-eyed, long-haired blond before. It wasn't until his third outing with her that he discovered her true identity. She had used an assumed name because she hadn't wanted people to automatically connect her with her brother the Chiss Ambassador or worse her mother, whom she resembled a great deal. The shock of finding out that she was Jagged Fel's younger sister nearly caused him to break things off with her. But after two weeks of thinking of nothing else but Wyn's bright blue eyes and her charming smile, he relented and called her.

Of course, Jag Fel, who had married his lifelong friend Shawnkyr Nuruodo and had moved to Coruscant where he was the Chiss Ambassador, was flabbergasted when he found out Wyn's Jedi friend was his onetime rival for the affections of Jaina Solo. But after four months of the two of them dating the two men became more comfortable with each other and their shared past concerning Jaina.

Wyn, who originally was only visiting her brother for a few months, extended her stay indefinitely then eventually she resigned her commission in the Intel Branch and moved to Coruscant. Zekk and Wyness had a whirlwind romance and fell totally and completely in love with each other. Six months after first laying eyes on her, they were married in a simple ceremony on Coruscant by Luke Skywalker and were surrounded by her family and the only family he knew, the Jedi. He never realized he could be so happy.

X

Stefen was pacing across the hanger waiting for her to arrive. He hadn't seen her for nearly two months, because of first a mission he was on with Zekk and then a mission she was assigned, and he missed her. Jysella Horn had become his other half, his best friend and the love of his life. His hands were thrust into his pockets and he was anxious as his hand brushed over the small box that was in his right pocket. He had been carrying around the box and its contents for weeks waiting for her to return. He smiled as he thought about what he was planning to do. If only she would get here, he thought as he looked out of the opening again before making another circuit.

Finally, he spotted the X-wing as it came in on the vector that would allow it to enter the hanger bay of the Temple. His heart raced as she expertly brought the fighter down on its landing gear. She would always be able to fly circles around him but he didn't care, he loved her even more because of it.

Suddenly, in his head he heard, _Hello, handsome. Miss me?_

Stef smiled; they had been bonded for so long that he couldn't remember what it was without her with him. He sent back, _Hello, yourself. Did you miss me? _He felt her love wash over him and he sent her his, while he watched the canopy open and she stand up. She pulled the helmet off and shook out her long black hair. Then she sprang from the side of the cockpit, landing in a crouch. He met her and caught her as she flung herself into his arms. Their lips came together in a breathtaking kiss.

As the need for air forced them apart, Stefen gazed into her grey eyes and whispered, "Do you know how much I love you?"

She smiled and his heart skipped a beat as she said, "Yeah, because I love you more." Then she pulled him to her again and captured his lips in yet another passionate kiss.

X

Kyp smiled down at the baby in his arms. She was perfect. Elissa stretched and made a gurgling sound then she opened her brown eyes to meet his. She would look a lot like Jaina he was certain. Her hair was darker than Jaina's but not as dark as his or her brothers'.

He grinned as he thought about his family. Stefen was doing well. Zekk was a wonderful Master to him and his patience was exactly what Stefen needed. Kyp still wasn't completely thrilled with the prospect of possibly being related to Corran Horn someday, but then at least it wasn't as bad as Zekk's relationship to Jag. That still gave him a chuckle sometimes.

He and Jaina were happier than they ever thought possible. Their children, Stefen, Kris and now Elissa made them complete.

Suddenly, the door bell rang and Jaina came out from the kitchen carrying a large bowl of blue butter smothered popped kernel grains which she sat on the low table in the living room. Then she went and answered the door.

Kyp stood up to greet their visitors as they all made their way into the apartment. It was the first time the six of them had been together since the birth and tonight wasn't just their usual game night; it was show-off Elissa night. Normally, they would get together and play Sabacc or watch a game on the HoloNet while the kids slept and they drank Lumin ale and ate popped kernels.

Wyn Fel entered first and immediately hugged Jaina and handed her a wrapped box as she said, "Here this is for you. Well, actually it's for Elissa but you know what I mean." It still surprised Kyp that Wyn would have been so accepting of Jaina considering what Jaina had meant to Zekk, but she was. Although, Kyp would have never expected Jag Fel would have such an easy-going, bubbly sister. She and Jaina had became fast friends since they first met and they often joked about the fact that they could have been sister-in-laws and ended up almost as close anyway.

Then the bubbly blond wife of Zekk came over and immediately began to gush over the two week old baby that Kyp held in the crook of one arm. Finally, she smiled up at Kyp and said, "Oh, hi Kyp."

"Sure, go ahead and ignore me, she does most of the time except when she's hungry or needs a diaper change," Kyp said in a mocking hurt voice as he gave his friend a one armed hug.

In the mean time, the rest of the Fels made their way through door and greeted Jaina. Zekk, who was carrying a baby carrier with his infant son, kissed her gently on the cheek and then moved over to Kyp. Slinging his arm free arm around his wife's slender shoulders after shaking Kyp's hand, he looked at Elissa and grinned. "She's beautiful, Kyp. You know keeping the boys away may become challenging in the future."

"I'll remember that when I'm chasing Devin away," Kyp countered, referring to Zekk's black-haired, blue-eyed six month old son. It had been the latest joke among the Jedi and Han Solo that Kyp's daughter and Zekk's son were destined to be together. Zekk chuckled at Kyp's remark and nodded towards his brother-in-law, "Of course, Jag may have the problem frist. Kris already loves Cherith."

Shawnkyr handed her gift to Jaina just as Kris came out of the back of the apartment yelling his "hellos" and instantly came to a halt before Shawnkyr. She leaned down and put her rambunctious daughter on the floor where she could play and Jaina grabbed Kris before he had the chance to mull the one year old too much, all the while chatting with each other.

Zekk sniggered and raised a brow, "See what I mean."

Jag, who had hugged Jaina and reached over to ruffle Kris' unruly hair, moved over to the men as Wyn and the women made their way into the living room. Jag grinned as he looked at the wide-eyed baby in Kyp's loving arms. "Zekk's right. She's going to look like Jaina and we personally know what that meant to us."

They all laughed and Zekk said, "Yeah, and we all barely survived Han Solo too."

Kyp, who turned to lead his friends into the Durron's living room, grinned roguishly and quipped, "Ahhh…He may have been mean to you two but he accepted me with open arms."

Zekk chuckled, "But he always liked you better anyway." They all were laughing when they found their wives chatting and laughing in the sitting room.

Kyp had to admit as they found their respective places beside their wives that he enjoyed the others' company. Kyp was glad to see the awkwardness was gone. Even as recently as a year and a half ago, such a gathering of the six of them would have never happened, much less them actually make jokes about what Jaina had meant to them at one time. But then Wyn insisted of having parties and inviting both her brother and sister-in-law along with the Durrons. Eventually, the past became dimmer and more humorous than painful, while the future brighter, and they all became friends.

Finally, Jaina opened the gifts her friends had brought for Elissa. Wyn gave her a cute little outfit which was a one piece jumpsuit with matching hat and booties of a pretty shade of light tangerine orange with tiny little tan and olive green feminine looking Ewoks and trim. She laughed and held it up, "Oh, Wyn, this is wonderful and it isn't pink."

Shawnkyr laughed and said, "I suggested the different color. I never quite understood why humans insist on putting their female offspring in such a horrid color as pink."

Jaina along with Wyn laughed, the men obviously didn't get Shawnkyr's joke. She proved to have one of the driest sense of humors Jaina knew, which made her perfect for Jag. After letting go of the last of the giggles, she said, "Well, I don't mind pink but she already has an entire closet full of it. My mother insistent on spoiling her." Then she opened Kyrn's gift and smiled when she lifted up the beautiful holograph album. "Kyrn, this is beautiful."

Zekk, who sat on the other side of Kyp snickered, "That should last about a week before you have it full. I never seen anyone take so many holos in my life."

Kyp flashed him a glare and countered, "I can't help that my kids are so photogenic."

"Yeah, but six vids full in less than a month," Zekk argued. A vidchip could hold nearly a hundred holograms. "No child is that photogenic when they're sleeping."

Again they all laughed and Jaina added, "Trust me, I'll have this filled in no time." She grinned at Kyp and added, "He's worse with Elissa than when Kris was born."

Kyp shrugged and held out his hand, "Okay, okay. So, I enjoy taking holos of my kids, but their only little once and besides I think you two," he pointed first at Zekk and then Jag, "are just as bad. I've seen your libraries and the galleries in both of your apartments."

Eventually, after the babies were fed and put to sleep along with Kris, they all moved into the dinning room. Sitting around the Durron's table, Jag shuffled the Sabacc cards, while Jaina passed out Lomin ale bottles to everyone. After taking her seat between Kyp and Wyn, she smiled as they responded to something Kyp had said. They were happy, all of them. She watched as Jag grinned that half smile of his as he dealt the cards. He still lived with constant back pain, but his life with Kyrn and now his daughter had helped him learn to see past it and move on.

She listened to Zekk tell them a rather off color joke about blonds, after Wyn said something that really didn't make much sense as she responded to Kyp. Wyn, realizing what she had said too late, tried to stop her husband but instead only embarrassed herself further. Burying her red face into her hands, she punched Zekk in the arm as he leaned over to kiss the top of her head.

Then her eyes fell onto the man at her side as he scrutinized his cards. He made her whole and he made her happy. Jaina couldn't imagine her life with either of the other two men at the table. He life was perfect with Kyp, and only with Kyp.

Suddenly, she lifted her bottle and said, "I'd like to propose a toast." She waited until everyone else laid their cards face down on the table and picked up their bottles. She grinned at their confused expressions as she went on, "I'd like to toast us. Our friendship, our children and our futures. And I want to thank the Force for our second chance at love."

As they all smiled and clicked their bottles together, they said in unison, "Here, here!"

FIN

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


End file.
